Futuro incierto
by Miruru
Summary: ¿Qué hará Naruto para hacer que Sasuke olvide?.¡CHAP 7 UP! Sasuke, Neji, Sakura y Naruto en una misión viajaron atrás en el tiempo. Deben marcharse rápido para no provocar distorsiones pero Sasuke decide quedarse para terminar con Itachi.
1. El viaje

**Disclaimer-- Los personajes de esta obra son todos invención de ese hombre que dice llamarse Kishimoto -o-**

**Miru/ A ver si el hombre se ilumina y la historia vuelve a estar bien u.uU**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes.**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 1: El viaje**

Llovía y llovía... era lo único que había estado haciendo estos últimos días y parecía que no iba a parar en unos días. Aunque el tiempo ya se sabe como es, ya puede hacer buen tiempo que de repente puede estar lloviendo. Naruto miró por la ventana apesumbrado al ver que no contento con llover a cántaros había comenzado una tormenta. Con cada trueno que resonaba daba un respingo... No le gustaba la tormenta, era algo que no podía evitar, un trauma que tenía de pequeño y que por mucho que lo intentaba no podía quitárselo de encima. Hombre tampoco era para menos, no eran uno de esos simples traumas que podrías encontrar entre los niños de la edad del muchacho.

Miró otra vez por la ventana intentando ver el cielo despejado pero seguía igual de tapado, seguía lloviendo igual de fuerte y a veces el cielo se iluminaba totalmente durante unos segundos para luego seguirlos un estruendo. Miro con miedo por la ventana y lentamente y con pesar se puso un chubasquero amarillo y unas botas del mismo color que tenía guardadas. Después salió de su casa y fue corriendo hasta donde habían quedado con los demás. Mientras corría notaba como las gotas caían en la tela del chubasquero y miraba con miedo de vez en cuando el cielo deseando que ningún rayo cayese.

En su casa Sasuke también miraba a disgusto como el tiempo había empeorado por momentos y la idea de tener que salir a una misión no le agradaba demasiado. A parte la tormenta se había ido acercando en los últimos minutos y no es que le diese miedo pero tampoco lo hacía gracia tener que andar por ahí mientras rayos pasaban por encima de su cabeza. Pero no había elección... era ir o ir... así que se puso el chubasquero de color azul oscuro y unas botas del mismo color y salió corriendo hacía donde habían quedado. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con una Sakura que restaba impasible a los truenos y que lo saludó alegremente con la mano cuando éste llegó.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun -dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa-

- "Eso de buenos es bastante relativo" -pensaba Sasuke mirando con desagrado como la tormenta no cesaba y en contestación a Sakura dijo- Buenos días...

Él también se apoyó en la pared, debajo de aquel tejadillo improvisado que formaba el balcón de la casa. Aún faltaban por llegar Naruto y Kakashi, no creía que Naruto tardara mucho más pero Kakashi-sensei... Al rato pudieron ver como una persona con chubasquero amarillo se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad y les sorprendió ver como rápidamente se metió debajo del tejadillo con ellos y miró al cielo con cara de preocupación.

- Buenos días -dijo Naruto con un deje preocupado en su voz

- Buenos días -contestó Sasuke mirándolo curiosamente

- ¡Buenos días Naruto! -exclamó feliz Sakura cosa que hizo que los dos chicos se sintiesen cobardes.

Allí siguieron esperando, sin muchas ganas a que su profesor hiciera, de una vez por todas, acto de presencia, pero para su disgusto los minutos pasaban terroríficamente lentos (para unos) y su sensei seguía sin aparecer. Naruto, cada vez que un nuevo trueno sonaba intentaba disimular un poco su miedo, tampoco era plan de ir pegando respingos como lo hacía en casa. Al rato Naruto ya estaba muy cansado de estar debajo de esas tan odiadas tormentas, a la intemperie y sin estar haciendo nada.

- Esto es la repera¿cuanto tiempo piensa tardar Kakashi-sensei en venir? -dijo Naruto enfadado girándose hacía los dos jóvenes que afirmando le dieron la razón.

- No va a venir -respondió una voz tranquila a su espalda, Naruto se giró sobresaltado y allí se encontró a Hyuuga Neji que lo miraba tranquilamente envuelto en un chubasquero blanquecino- Hoy yo seré el jefe del equipo.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos a Neji mientras se preguntaban porque su suerte era así y porqué debían estar al cargo de una persona que era poco más mayor que ellos. Neji se resguardó también debajo del balcón y se quitó la capucha del chubasquero al mismo tiempo intentaba arreglar el pelo despeinado a causa del chubasquero.

- Bueno, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer esta misión -dijo el Hyuuga adivinando los pensamientos de los demás que se encontraban allí- Pero me han pedido expresamente que lo haga y claro no me he podido negar como representante del clan Hyuuga... Que fastidio...

- "Vaya con Neji y parecía el más formal de todos..." -pensaba curioso Naruto ante el último comentario que Neji había dicho

- Así pues, nuestro equipo ha sido asignado a la siguiente misión. -prosiguió Neji mirando un papel que había sacado de un bolsillo del interior de su chubasquero- Tenemos que ir al bosque para ver si encontramos a alguien sospechoso, porque una señora ha dicho que le pareció ver a alguien merodeando por ahí... Vamos un lujazo de misión...

Neji había sido irónico en esta última frase y miraba a disgusto el papel que tenía entre sus manos. El tiempo que hacía ya quitaba las ganas de irse por ahí de misión a cualquier parte y después el simple hecho de tener que tratar con el grupo que le tocaba le hacía encontrarlo todo pesado. Primero estaba Naruto el cual hacía las cosas tal cual pasaban por su cabeza (aunque a veces hacía algo bien... a veces...), después se encontraba la tal Haruno la cual su amor por el Uchiha no permitía hacer las cosas en condiciones y después estaba el hombre en cuestión que no veía más allá de sus propias narices... en resumen una joyita de grupo. Y la misión en si era una birria... si aquello había sido únicamente imaginaciones de aquella señora entonces lo que estaban haciendo era una simple perdida de tiempo. Así pues la única esperanza que traía consigo estar allí bajo aquella tormenta y aquella lluvia torrencial era el hecho que podrían tener una lucha interesante.

- Bueno entonces, si no tenéis ninguna pega -dijo Neji mirando impasible a la multitud y a pesar que Naruto levantaba la mano prosiguió- Bueno pues entonces nos vamos y así mientras más pronto acabemos más pronto llegaremos a nuestras casas...

A pesar que Naruto se había sentido ignorado y le molestaba que el Hyuuga fuese tan prepotente a veces pero como bien había dicho mientras más pronto fuesen más pronto acabarían y podría volver a casa lejos de esos odiados rayos. Así pues el grupo se dirigió hacía el bosque con decisión, la mayoría de ellos prefería acabarla cuanto antes para así regresar, no hacía el tiempo idóneo para estar fuera. Llegaron a un puente y después de ese empezaba el bosque así que se detuvieron momentáneamente para decidir que estrategia seguir allí dentro

- Muy bien entonces el plan es... -empezó Neji

Pero las palabras de Neji fueron interrumpidas cuando un rayo cayó justo al lado de ellos, en el agua y la luz lo iluminó todo de forma extraña. Naruto no pudo evitarlo y se agachó tapándose los oídos, Sasuke también se sobresaltó igual que Sakura y Neji. Cuando el ruido cesó todos miraron a los lados y Naruto se levantó y a disgusto comprobó que a pesar de todo debían de seguir con la misión.

- Bueno... -retomó Neji la conversación- ¿Tenéis todos armas?

Naruto puso de repente una expresión de sorpresa y con eso todos supieron que el rubio se había olvidado de traerse alguna arma. Neji suspiró con desespero.

- Naruto, regresa rápido a tu casa y coge tus armas -dijo Neji pesadamente- Yo no sé como siendo un ninja como eres puedes salir de casa sin armas...

- No pensé que tendríamos que luchar -dijo Naruto intentando justificarse- Bueno en seguida vengo.

Tanto Sasuke, como Sakura, como Neji suspiraron cuando el rubio se marchó corriendo en dirección a su casa. No sabían como se lo hacía para ser tan despistado a veces... así pues allí estaban esperando en silencio esperando que Naruto volviese de su casa, la lluvia había cesado y de repente escucharon los pasos agitados de alguien que se acercaban y vieron como un Naruto un tanto pálido y con la capucha del chubasquero quitada regresaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Una vez delante de ellos se paró y empezó a intentar recuperar el aliento para decir algo.

- H-ha pasado algo... -dijo Naruto entrecortadamente y como podía.

- ¿No me digas que te has dejado las llaves de tu casa dentro y que ahora no puedes entrar? -dijo Neji con desespero mirando al rubio.

- No me extrañaría -apuntó Sasuke- Con lo dobe que es...

- Q-que no es eso... -dijo Naruto incorporándose y mirándolos muy seriamente- ¡Acabo de ver a Kakashi-sensei!

- ¿Y? -preguntó extrañada Sakura- Es normal que veas al sensei, él también vive en esta villa...

- ¡Ya lo sé! -dijo Naruto con una gota y en seguida puso otra vez aquella cara de pavor- Lo que me ha sorprendido es que es un niño

El silencio se hizo entre el grupo, los tres ninjas miraban al de pelo rubio con una mirada un tanto extrañada.

- ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo, Usuratonkachi? -dijo Sasuke con su tono habitual

- ¡Bakayarô! -dijo Naruto con enfado- ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio Kakashi-sensei era un niño, era más bajo que yo!

- Vamos a ver Naruto -dijo Neji con un tono paciente- ¿No es posible que ese que tu dices que era Kakashi-san, fuese un niño de la villa?

- ¿Con ese pelo de punta grisáceo? -preguntó Naruto irónico- Vamos si Kakashi-sensei es inconfundible... hasta de pequeño

- ¿Y no podría ser alguien que viene de otra villa? -preguntó Sakura que estaba desconcertada con la insistencia del rubio.

- ¡Qué no! -gritó Naruto impaciente- Además un niño que iba con él lo llamó Kakashi así que estoy muy seguro de ello

- Naruto... -empezó Sasuke mirando muy serio a Naruto

Naruto también miró muy serio a Sasuke esperando a lo que este le iba a preguntar, de nuevo se hizo el silencio en el grupo esperando a ver que iba a decir el Uchiha.

- ... ¿En serio que no te has dado ningún golpe en la cabeza? -acabó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se cayese al suelo.

- ¡Qué te he dicho que no! -gritó Naruto levantándose del suelo y seguidamente cogió por la manga del chubasquero a Sasuke y empezó a arrastrarlo- Ya verás listillo

- ¿Se ha vuelto Naruto loco? -dijo Sakura mirando como Naruto se llevaba arrastrando a Sasuke

- No lo sé pero vamos a seguirlo -dijo el chico de pelo largo con una pícara sonrisa- Esto está interesante...

Neji empezó a caminar detrás de los otros dos y Sakura lo miró con una gota... No si al final Neji iba a ser diferente de lo que parecía... Suspiró y ella también siguió a los demás. Naruto iba muy seguro de a donde iban, estaba claro que lo que estaba pasando era raro pero él los había visto, un niño con otro que era clavado a Kakashi y su sorpresa había ido a mayor cuando el niño había llamado al otro Kakashi ¿Eso quería decir que ahora estaban en el pasado? Todo era demasiado irreal, hasta a él mismo le parecía mentira pero después de todo sus sentidos no le habían engañado al ver y escuchar a los niños.

Cuando Sasuke se estaba preguntando a sí mismo seriamente sobre la salud mental de Naruto vio como se habían detenido y Naruto señaló con la cabeza a dos niños en los que, debido a que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, antes no había visto y cuando se fijó en ellos no logró más que sorprenderse como Naruto. Allí delante había un niño clavado a su sensei, pelo de punta, la misma mirada impertinente... solo que tenía unos cuantos años menos... unos cuantos bastantes... A su lado había un chico de pelo negro y que llevaba unas gafas en su cabello que lo miraba desconfiadamente.

- Vamos deja de hacerte el chulo¿quieres Kakashi? -dijo el niño mirando a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados.

El grupo, que ahora ya estaba allí al completo miraba sorprendido a los dos niños que seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

- Yo no me estoy haciendo el chulo, Obito -dijo el pequeño Kakashi mirando también con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañero.

- Sí, haciendo una exhibición de shuriken con el mal tiempo que hace... -dijo el tal Obito indignado- Si eso no lo haces por hacerte el chulo eres un tipo bien extraño...

- Eso lo dices porque tú no sabes hacerlo -dijo Kakashi con una gota.

- ¡Nadie de nuestro curso sabe hacerlo! -dijo Obito enfadado- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ir más adelantado que los demás?

- Todo esto lo estás diciendo porque tienes envidia Obito -dijo Kakashi con aire superior- Como no eres el mejor de la clase y además eres muy torpe...

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves! -gritó enfadado el muchacho

- Esos dos... -dijo Neji pensativamente y miró a Naruto y a Sasuke- Me recuerdan a otros dos que no paran de pelear en todo el día...

- ¿Porqué dices eso? -dijeron Sasuke y Naruto a coro- Nosotros no somos tan pesados

- No... -dijo Neji mirando a otro lado mientras silbaba pícaramente.

- "Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Neji" -pensó Sakura mientras sonreía con una gota

- Bueno -dijo Neji recuperando la compostura- ahora que sabemos que Naruto no está loco...

Naruto tosió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Neji pero se sorprendió al ver afirmar a Sakura y a Sasuke.

- "Malditos... Yo no estoy loco, son ellos que son unos incrédulos... Claro que no sé si yo me hubiese creído la historia si me la viniese a contar alguno de ellos..." -pensó Naruto contradiciéndose.

- Algo extraño ha pasado, parece que hemos hecho un viaje en el tiempo -dijo Neji y de repente se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Nunca pensé que una frase tan irreal saldría de mi boca...

Naruto se alejó del grupo y se acercó a donde Kakashi y su amigo Obito seguían discutiendo, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta se fue a perseguir al rubio.

- Oi Naruto -gritó Sasuke persiguiéndolo- ¿Dónde vas¡No seas imbécil! Te van a ver...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque los niños habían parado su discusión y ahora miraban fijamente a los dos muchachos desconocidos que se acercaban a ellos.

- Hola chicos -dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente

- Si nos quieres secuestrar ya puedes irte buscando a otros, pederasta... -soltó mirando desconfiadamente a Naruto el chico de pelo negro.

- Yo me lo cargo al niño este... -murmuró en voz baja irritado Naruto, forzó una sonrisa- Como pensáis eso¿no ves que nosotros también somos niños?

- Bueno ahora que lo dice... -dijo Kakashi- el rubio este también es bastante enano¿no?

- Maldito sensei pervertido... -murmuró Naruto más enfadado

- Nosotros queríamos preguntaros algo¿no es así Naruto? -intentó ayudar Sasuke, aunque se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

- Pues yo estoy muy ocupado con mi entrenamiento -dijo Kakashi medio girándose

- Vamos Kakashi no seas arisco con ellos -dijo Obito- Si nunca paras de entrenarte...

- Pues tú deberías entrenarte más... -dijo Kakashi- Mira que ser un prestigioso Uchiha y no ser el primero de la clase...

- "¿Un Uchiha?" -se preguntaba sorprendido Sasuke mirando al joven de pelo negro.

- Tú simplemente responde a la pregunta, bakka -dijo Obito sacándole la lengua- ¿Qué queríais preguntar?

- Sí, quería preguntaros si conocéis al Hokage -dijo Naruto.

- Claro que lo conocemos -dijo Kakashi con superioridad- Yondaime es nuestro sensei

Los dos chicos se miraron pensativamente, así que estaban en esa época aún... cuando aquel demonio misterioso (para algunos) aún no había atacado Konoha y Yondaime seguía aún vivo. Pero no eran los únicos que miraban pensativamente porque el chico de pelo negro miraba ahora pensativo a Naruto.

- Oye... -dijo llamando la atención del rubio- ¿Tú no serás un hijo secreto de Yondaime-sensei?

- ¿Eh? -exclamó asombrado por la pregunta Naruto

- ¿Obito a que viene esa pregunta? -dijo Kakashi asombrado por la pregunta de su compañero

- Míralo bien... -dijo Obito mirando de nuevo a Naruto- Es que se parece mucho al sensei

- Hombre ahora que lo dices... -dijo Kakashi que también miraba pensativo a Naruto

- Je, je -dijo Naruto riendo con una gota- No, yo no soy hijo de Yondaime-sama

- Ah, pues mira que es curioso ¿eh Kakashi? -le dijo a su compañero

- Podríamos llamar a Yondaime-sensei para que le viese -dijo Kakashi

- ¡Es una buena idea! -dijo Obito contento

- Lo siento pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir -dijo Sasuke girando a Naruto en la dirección contraria- Adiós.

- Vaya ya los espantaste, Obito -dijo Kakashi mientras miraba como los dos muchachos se alejaban

- Bueno, pero le contaremos lo del muchacho al sensei ¿eh? -dijo Obito feliz

Ya de regreso donde Neji y Sakura se habían quedado hablando sobre la situación decidieron por una mayoría un tanto extraña de ir a ver a una adivina. Vale, la solución no era lo más normal del mundo pero la situación no era de esas que se viven día a día. Así pues pusieron rumbo a la única adivina que esperaban que aún tuviese puesto el negocio en Konoha. Cuando iban de camino Sasuke se paró de repente y comenzó a hablar medio absorto.

- Sí estamos en la época de Yondaime... -dijo más para él mismo que para los demás- Entonces... él...

Naruto que se había parado a escuchar, como los demás, al Uchiha miró con enfado a Sasuke, se acercó y le pegó un capón. Sasuke lo miró enfadado pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruto también estaba enfadado.

- ¿Tú eres tonto? -gritó Naruto- Si haces algo puedes cambiar el futuro¿no te das cuenta de ello?

Sasuke lo miró con una gota, el rubio había adivinado por donde iban encaminados sus pensamientos... bueno siendo como era tampoco era muy difícil adivinarlo. Naruto bufó enfadado y prosiguió con el camino y Sasuke al poco también siguió. Sakura miraba a los muchachos tensa... ¿es que nunca podían dejar de pelearse? Por fin llegaron y vieron con alivio como el negocio de la mujer se mantenía abierto, entraron dentro de la casa, había un recibidor que hacía de sala de espera, con un gran ventanal y unas butacas para esperar cómodamente y otra sala donde se suponía que la adivina estaba.

- Haruno y yo entraremos -dijo Neji- A ver si os sabéis comportar mientras no estamos y no montáis ningún numerito.

Sakura miró angustiada a los dos muchachos que se habían sentado cada uno en un sillón sin decir ni palabra. Entró junto a Neji en la sala de la mujer, allí entraba poca luz a través de las rendijas de una cortina que tapaba la ventana, en la sala había un agobiante olor a incienso y habían dos velas encendidas en la mesa. Neji no sabía como había acabado entrando en un sitio como aquel, pero tampoco entendía la situación actual así que...

- Disculpe nosotros... -empezó Neji.

- No sois de este tiempo -interrumpió la mujer- Venís de otra época y habéis accedido aquí debido a una distorsión en el tiempo

A la vez que decía eso un rayo sonó en la calle y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la lluvia cayendo en el tejado de la casa. Neji y Sakura, sorprendidos, únicamente pudieron afirmar. Cuando Neji iba a explicar su propósito fue interrumpido de nuevo por la mujer.

- Para volver tenéis que ir por el mismo sitio que vinisteis y en las mismas condiciones -dijo la mujer

- Eso quiere decir que ahora es la nuestra -dijo Sakura señalando el techo intentando indicar el ruido de la lluvia

- Debemos marcharnos -dijo Neji- Sino no sabremos cuando volverá a llover de nuevo...

Cuando Neji y Sakura entraron a ver a la adivina Sasuke y Naruto quedaron en silencio en la sala. Naruto se puso a mirar el tapado cielo de Konoha a desgana mientras que Sasuke miraba al vacío. A pesar que creía que Naruto llevaba algo de razón no podía dejar de pensar en ello... el que sería en el futuro el asesino del clan Uchiha ahora era un simple niño, sería lo más fácil del mundo terminar con él ahora y salvar al clan entero... Sí cambiaría el futuro, pero seguro que para mejor... su futuro era lo suficientemente negro ahora, a pesar que había surgido algo de luz en su interior. Sasuke se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, al rato se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la ventana y empezó a mirar al cielo imitando a Naruto.

Ambos vieron como empezaba a llover de nuevo y un rayo con gran estruendo iluminó el cielo, Naruto se encogió en su sillón. Ante la reacción del ninja rubio Sasuke lo miró curioso y sonrió con prepotencia.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo la tormenta usuratonkachi? -dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón.

Naruto lo miró quedamente y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana aún acurrucado en el sillón.

- Sí -afirmó el rubio y miró a Sasuke serio- ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke se asombró de la reacción del rubio, normalmente se esperaría que aunque estuviese aterrado este le hubiese negado con insistencia el que estaba pasando miedo, pero no se esperó que se lo afirmase.

- ¿A ti te gustan las tormentas Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto mirando por la ventana.

- Hombre... lo cierto es que no me asustan -dijo Sasuke también mirando al exterior- pero tampoco me gustan.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, otro rayo y por consiguiente respingo por parte de Naruto, éste miró momentáneamente a Sasuke y después otra vez por la ventana.

- ¿Sasuke a ti que te recuerda la tormenta? -preguntó Naruto, Sasuke lo miró... normalmente no hablaba con él así- Quiero decir que qué imagen te evoca

- Mm... -murmuró pensativo Sasuke a la vez que se llevaba un dedo al mentón- No sé... ninguna quizás... ¿Y a ti?

- Una gran tormenta, rayos por todas partes -empezó Naruto con una monótona voz, una expresión un tanto vacía mientras seguía mirando por la ventana- Un niño corre, esta asustado, tiene miedo, lo persiguen...

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Sasuke que miraba a Naruto casi con expectación

- Gente que conoce, corre y se esconde en un bosque, llora, los rayos pasan sobre su cabeza, tiene miedo... mucho miedo pero sabe que su vida estará a salvo si se queda allí... -Naruto paró, parecía haber despertado y ahora miró como Sasuke lo miraba pensativamente y forzó una sonrisa- Bueno, eso fue lo que vi en una película y se me quedó grabado, je, je, je

Sasuke no acababa de creer al rubio e iba a preguntarle algo cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos por Sakura y Neji que salieron de la sala de la adivina seguidos por ésta. La mujer de pelos largos y rizados miró a los dos muchachos que estaban en la sala y después centró su profunda mirada en Sasuke. Éste se sintió incómodo ante tal mirada, por algún motivo desconocido le daba la impresión que aquella mujer podía leer sus pensamientos con la simple mirada... una estupidez, pero daba esa impresión.

- Debemos marcharnos ahora que llueve y hace tormenta -dijo Sakura a los dos chicos- Debemos apresurarnos antes que la lluvia y la tormenta cese.

- Señora, muchas gracias por atendernos y ayudarnos -dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia- Vámonos.

Los chicos se pusieron de nuevo la capucha del chubasquero y se prepararon a salir cuando la mujer habló con su suave voz.

- Uchiha... Sasuke -dijo la mujer llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala y en especial la de Sasuke que miró a la mujer- El futuro de una persona está ligado al de otras con las que no tiene ninguna relación aunque a ti no te lo parezca... No sigas con lo que tienes en mente porque no eres al único al que le afectará.

Sasuke miró a la mujer tenso¿cómo lo sabía? A pesar de aquello Sasuke no le contestó y salió de la casa a paso ligero dejando atrás a sus compañeros y quedándose a esperarlos en la puerta. Al rato todos se presentaron allí y emprendieron una silenciosa marcha hacía el puente por el que habían hecho el salto en el tiempo. Sasuke reflexionaba en silencio sobre las palabras de la mujer y sobre sus propios pensamientos, Sakura reflexionaba también sobre las palabras de la mujer, Naruto miró con cierta preocupación al Uchiha y Neji miraba el cielo con la esperanza que no dejase de llover ni tronar hasta que les diese tiempo a llegar al puente. Por fin llegaron delante del puente, todos lo miraron con cierta congoja... ¿Y si no lograban regresar¿Entonces que pasaría con ellos? Además de eso Sasuke pensaba en que debía hacer¿regresar y permitir que su futuro continuase siendo aquel solitario futuro¿O quedarse y cambiar aquello? Neji calculó la frecuencia con la que los rayos caían y se giró hacía el grupo.

- Ahora es el momento -dijo seriamente- Venga vamos.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacía el puente, pero no todos lo hacían... alguien se quedó parado en su sitio viendo como se alejaban los demás. Cuando estaban a la mitad del puente se detuvieron y se giraron hacía atrás y allí vieron como Sasuke se había quedado detenido en aquel lugar apartado del puente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun¿¡Qué haces! -gritó Sakura preocupada- ¡Ven al puente, rápido!

- ¡Sasuke no oíste a la mujer? -gritó también Neji- ¡Te lo ordeno, ven aquí!

- ¡SAS--! -empezó a gritar Sakura

Su grito fue interrumpido por un rayo que cayó al lado del puente iluminándolo todo, en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse y pudo ver con claridad como Neji aguantaba a Sakura la cual lloraba e intentaba librarse de los brazos del Hyuuga que le impedían alcanzarle. También miró como Naruto se había girado a mirarlo y le dirigía una mirada que había podido describir como triste, como si hubiese adivinado que iba a hacer eso, que a pesar de la insistencia de los demás sabía que Sasuke iba a quedarse allí. Después de eso la luz se hizo más fuerte impidiéndole ver nada más, cuando pudo volver a ver allí ya no había nadie... habían regresado.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, debía hacerlo, quería cambiar su futuro, hacer que su familia continuase con vida y ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba servida en bandeja no la iba a desaprovechar. Metió las manos en el bolsillo del chubasquero y encontró que había algo en ellos, desconcertado sacó el contenido y vio una chocolatina y una pequeña nota con la letra de Naruto.

"Esto es para que no te mueras de hambre mientras estás aquí... Si es que eres realmente estúpido Sasuke. ¡Como no regreses y pongas aún más triste a Sakura-chan vendré a patearte el trasero!"

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y guardó la chocolatina y la nota de nuevo en el bolsillo, desde luego ese usuratonkachi era estúpido de verdad. Su rostro se volvió a tornar serio y miró en dirección hacia su casa y empezó a correr. Debía hacerlo rápido, acabar con la vida de su hermano y regresar al presente del cual venía.

Después de un rato llegó a su casa y desde un árbol del jardín, escondido, espió su propia casa y vio como un niño pequeño jugaba botando una pelota de plástico mientras miraba como la lluvia caía. Lo distinguió, no hacía falta ser demasiado listo para reconocerlo... era su hermano, aquel que en el futuro del que él venía había acabado con todos sus familiares y había provocado que su vida fuese una desgracia. Lo miró con cierto odio al ver como éste sonreía alegremente mientras botaba la pelota, también vio con agrado como al parecer el pequeño Itachi estaba solo en casa. Así pues Sasuke, convencido de lo que iba a hacer, descendió del árbol y se posó en el césped de su jardín delante del pequeño Itachi que lo miró curioso.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Itachi levantándose del suelo

- Soy un conocido de tu padre -dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente al que era su hermano mayor.

- Papá y mamá no están -dijo Itachi sonriendo- Si quiere pasar y esperarlos...

- Itachi... -empezó Sasuke y Itachi lo miró curioso, aquel chico era muy raro- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?

- Quiero convertirme en el ninja más fuerte de todos -exclamó contento Itachi- Así papá estará contento, eso es lo que él quiere, dice que así será feliz, que podrá estar orgulloso de mí... es lo que realmente le hará feliz.

En ese momento se le pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza, la primera era que le había dado la impresión que su hermano no tenía vida, no tenía un objetivo propio, su deseo era simplemente el deseo de su padre... La segunda fue pensar como iba a matarlo, como iba a acabar con la vida de un niño pequeño a pesar que este se iba a convertir en un asesino. Tragó saliva y miró a su hermano que volvía a mirarlo curiosamente, debía hacerlo, debía tener sangre fría y terminar con él... a pesar que sabía que siendo un niño tan pequeño ni sabría defenderse, no podría oponer resistencia alguna. ¡No! Debía hacerlo, no se había quedado ahí por nada, no había hecho que sus compañeros se preocupasen en vano... Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo empuñó, el pequeño Itachi lo miró con cierto temor en los ojos.

- No puedo... -murmuró Sasuke

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -preguntó Itachi mirando a Sasuke con miedo

- No puedo permitirlo... –murmuró mirando esta vez a Itachi

- ¿El qué...? -preguntó con un deje de voz Itachi

- No puedo permitir que asesines a mi familia... -dijo Sasuke mirándolo seriamente

Itachi intentó huir pero Sasuke fue más rápido que él y se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndolo contra la pared. Itachi intentaba con sus gritos que alguien le escuchase y viniese a ayudarlo pero nadie llegó, consiguió deshacerse de la mano de su atacante y empezó a correr hacía la entrada de su casa, corriendo bajo la lluvia y descalzo mientras el barro manchaba sus piernas. Sasuke también corrió tras él, si dejaba que el niño saliese a la calle no podría acabar con él y así salvar a sus padres y a todos sus familiares. Pero Sasuke corría más rápido ahora que su hermano y logró plantarse delante de él en la salida de su casa y otra vez lo acorraló contra la pared. Tragó saliva y mató a su hermano, le hizo un profundo corte en el cuello y su hermano mayor, que ahora era tan solo un niño cayó apoyado en la pared mientras acabó por desangrase y su mano restó inmóvil en el suelo. Sasuke, con la mano bañada en sangre miró el inerte cuerpo de su hermano mientras la lluvia le mojaba el cabello, con la carrera el gorro del chubasquero se le había caído. Se lo volvió a poner y tiró el kunai al suelo, después de eso salió de su casa y cuando se hubo alejado una distancia escuchó un grito de mujer que provenía de su casa... así alguien había encontrado ya el cadáver del pequeño Itachi... Un niño... había matado a un niño... se pegó con la mano en la cara, al fin y al cabo había logrado salvar a su familia, no era tan malo lo que había hecho...

Sin querer se vio delante del puente, escuchó un rayo y empezó a andar hacía el centro del puente, ahora ya podía regresar, regresar a un futuro que era sin duda esperanzador y donde podría pasar el resto de sus días con su familia. Un rayo ensordecedor cayó al lado en el agua y todo se iluminó.

"_Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias"_

_**cOnTiNuArÁ**_

**¡Holaaas! Aquí vuelvo a la carga con otro fanfic ò.o Me explico, la idea de este fanfic surgió en un rol de la Villa Oculta y la idea me gustó, todo el argumento se sienta sobre esas bases lo que es diferente es que en ese rol Kakashi adulto salía y Sasuke no se quedaba en el pasado para acabar con su hermano ni Naruto explicaba porque temía los rayos... Bueno como veis he modificado cosillas y me hizo gracia el pensar que qué podría pasar si Sasuke se quedase y como afectaría al presente su acción. Tengo pensadas 2 presentes alterados y si tengo suerte serán dos capítulos más n.n No será tan largo como Falling Down así que no os emocionéis xDDDDD Espero veros por aquí y si podéis dejar review me haríais muy feliz para saber si os gusta la idea y esop n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Sasuke mató a su hermano y después de eso regresó a su presente pero... Mientras viajaba de vuelta tiene una extraña visión y cuando por fin regresa... ¿Pero qué significa esto? Próximo capítulo: Fantasmas del pasado_


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de esta obra no son propiedad de la autora... ¿verdad?**

**Miru/ Oye que uno me lo he sacado de la manga ¬¬U**

**Disclaimer -- Vaale, aceptamos a ese personaje como animal de compañía -o-**

**Miru/ ¬¬UUU ¿Qué dices? **

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes. Las cosas entre comillas y cursiva son recuerdos**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado**

La luz había envuelto a Sasuke y se sentía como si estuviese flotando en la nada, abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en una luz casi cegadora. Allí de pie en medio de aquella luz vio a Naruto, su mirada era vacía, carecía de brillo alguno.

- Naruto -llamó Sasuke

Intentó ir hacia él pero ni podía moverse hacia el rubio, ni este le había hecho caso alguno. De repente una especie de flujo de chakra rojo empezó a salir del estómago de Naruto y empezó a rodearlo. Sasuke gritaba a Naruto para que se moviese, para que se librase del chakra pero Naruto no se movía, seguía mirando en línea recta con esos ojos sin vida. El chakra se fue amontonando, cada vez había más y parecía encadenar a Naruto el cual seguía sin reaccionar. Sasuke seguía gritando a Naruto y de repente vio como de los inexpresivos ojos del chico salían dos lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas a la vez que el chakra que se había acumulado tomaba la forma de un zorro de pelaje rojo, nueve colas y un tamaño impresionante. Sasuke se quedó momentáneamente sin habla mirándolo y vio como Naruto pronunciaban unas palabras con una inexpresiva voz.

"_Es mi secreto..."_

Sasuke no entendió las palabras de Naruto y se concentró en el gigantesco zorro, enseguida comenzó a gritar de nuevo a Naruto para que huyera, intentó moverse pero no podía, impotente veía como el zorro había sonreído y abrió sus grandes fauces.

- ¡Naruto huye! -gritaba Sasuke intentando acercarse para ayudar al chico- ¡Naru--!

Sasuke ahogó un grito de horror cuando vio como el enorme zorro clavó sus fauces en el cuerpo de Naruto, ahora lo tenía entre los dientes mientras de ellos caía sangre. Medio cuerpo del chico rubio sobresalía inerte, con la mano ensangrentada colgando hacia el vacío, seguía con aquella expresión vacía a pesar de que aquellas fauces se habían clavado en su ser y por su rostro aún se veían aquellas dos lágrimas. El zorro miró con burla a Sasuke, éste seguía en shock viendo como su compañero estaba siendo devorado delante de sus ojos y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo. Con fuerza, el zorro lanzó el cuerpo del rubio hacía arriba.

- ¡Naruto! -gritó Sasuke mirando como el cuerpo de su compañero caía irremediablemente dentro de las fauces abiertas del monstruo.

No pudo más que horrorizarse de nuevo cuando vio como el monstruo se tragaba a Naruto, después le dirigió otra mirada a Sasuke y hasta le pareció que le había sonreído con sorna. De repente cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con las caras de dos mujeres que lo miraban preocupadas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien chico? –preguntó una de las mujeres a Sasuke

Se incorporó y comprobó que estaba estirado en el suelo del puente donde hacía un instante había estado de pie.

- Pensábamos que habíamos encontrado a otra víctima, suerte que estabas vivo -dijo la otra mujer suspirando aliviada.

- "¿Víctima?" –se preguntó a sí mismo Sasuke.

Su pregunta no tardó mucho más en ser contestada, cuando las mujeres lo ayudaron a levantarse comprobó con horror como el lugar donde se encontraba estaba totalmente en ruinas, el día tenía un tono grisáceo y había humo por todas partes provinente de las runas de los edificios de los alrededores, por todas partes se veían cadáveres, gente herida y gente que buscaba entre los escombros a algún superviviente. Sasuke no salía de su asombro¿qué había pasado con aquel pacífico presente en el que él había vivido toda su vida? A lo mejor esto era algo que ya estaba predestinado, a lo mejor todo aquello no había sido provocado por su culpa... Se despidió de las dos mujeres que se fueron a continuar con su búsqueda de más supervivientes y él se marchó corriendo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, ella le explicaría a que se debía la situación. Iba en dirección al despacho cuando de repente frenó en seco, su acción en el pasado fue matar a su hermano por lo que... Sasuke cambió de dirección y al rato ya estaba delante de...

- ¿Q-qué? -dijo Sasuke mientras observaba atónito unas ruinas- ¿Q-qué le ha pasado a mi casa?

La casa familiar de los Uchiha era pasto de las llamas y se estaba cayendo a cachos, entró en el jardín para buscar a algún familiar, ahora ellos debían de estar vivos... pero no encontró a nadie, lo único que se escuchaba allí era el crepitar de las llamas devorando los restos de su casa. Entonces pensó en la posibilidad que Godaime hubiese prevenido el ataque y hubiese evacuado a la gente de allí... puede que hubiese pasado un tiempo desde que él había estado en el pasado, no tenía total certeza de ello. Sasuke corrió hacía el despacho de la Hokage y cuando llegó al edificio unos jounin lo detuvieron

- ¡Identifícate! -gritó uno de los jounin empuñando un kunai

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Sasuke guardando una distancia prudencial- Vengo a hablar con Godaime-sama

- Uchiha Sasuke, pasa -dijo el mismo jounin apartándose de la puerta- Godaime-sama había enviado a alguien a buscarle.

Extrañado por el repentino cambio en el jounin Sasuke entró a paso decidido en el recinto, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de la Hokage llamó dos veces y esperó a que se le concediese el permiso para entrar.

- Adelante -dijo la voz de Tsunade por entre las macizas puertas

Sasuke no se hizo rogar, abrió las puertas y se encontró con la estricta mirada de la Hokage que además parecía cansada. Al ver al muchacho la mujer suspiró aliviada y selló uno de los muchos papeles que tenía en la mesa.

- Pensaba que habías muerto esta noche -dijo Tsunade suspirando- Como no viniste a confirmar que estabas bien... Incluso mandé a Sakura a buscarte

- "¿Esta noche?" -se preguntaba Sasuke- Yo venía a preguntar por mis padres y mis familiares...

Tsunade levantó la vista tristemente hacía el muchacho el cual no logró entender del todo lo que significaba... Tsunade volvió a suspirar.

- Sasuke-kun... -dijo Tsunade lentamente- Los Uchiha cayeron todos en la última noche...

- ¿Nani? -preguntó alarmado Sasuke- ¿E-están muertos?

- Sí, como todos los que van a luchar cada día para intentar detener esta masacre -dijo Tsunade mirándolo seriamente- Ni el famoso clan Uchiha pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

- P-pero... -dijo Sasuke casi sin habla- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando¿Quién ataca¿Es Orochimaru?

- ¿Orochimaru? -preguntó extrañada Tsunade mirando a Sasuke- Después de asesinar a Sandaime, Orochimaru iba de vuelta a su morada cuando se encontró con él. Después de aquella noche encontramos el cadáver de Orochimaru... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sasuke se quedó como anonadado... Orochimaru estaba muerto, él lo había matado... habían encontrado su cadáver... Su familia también estaba muerta... habían muerto para intentar detenerlo...

- ¿Quién es él? -preguntó Sasuke mirando seriamente a Tsunade.

- Sasuke-kun estás muy extraño -dijo Tsunade mirando seriamente al muchacho- ¿Estás seguro que no estás herido y que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, estoy perfectamente -afirmó insistentemente Sasuke- Solo quiero saber quién es él.

- "¿Amnesia?" -se preguntaba pensativamente la Hokage mirando al último de los Uchiha- Bueno en fin te lo explicaré de nuevo. Él, como tú lo estás llamando ahora, es el demonio que lleva doce años atacando la villa. Primero lo hacía sin piedad, ahora parece que ha encontrado divertido darnos de margen el día para que repongamos fuerzas. Las pérdidas son cada vez mayores y no podemos arreglar todo este estropicio a tiempo para el próximo ataque... Nos mantenemos como podemos.

Ahora si que Sasuke había quedado como fuera de combate¿un demonio que llevaba doce años atacando? Eso significaba que, el demonio que Yondaime derrotó hacía doce años no había sido derrotado.

- Ese demonio debería estar muerto -dijo Sasuke aún sorprendido- Yondaime-sama terminó con él.

- Yondaime casi termina con él -rectificó Tsunade- Aquel día Yondaime iba a sellar aquel monstruo para así poder retenerlo pero nadie se ofreció para hacer de recipiente, y antes de poder aplicar alguna medida Yondaime fue misteriosamente asesinado.

- ¿Sellar¿Asesinado? -Sasuke intentaba asimilar toda la información que Tsunade le estaba dando como podía.

- Sasuke-kun¿seguro que te encuentras bien? -dijo Tsunade mirándolo preocupada

- S-sí -dijo Sasuke intentando dar la impresión de estar calmado.

- Bueno reúnete con tus compañeros de equipo y sigue el procedimiento de cada día -dijo Tsunade ordenando como podía los papeles de su mesa- Si no recuerdas que debes hacer pregúntaselo a Sakura. Ya puedes retirarte.

Sasuke abandonó sin decir palabra el despacho de la Hokage mientras esta seguía atendiendo como podía el papeleo. Los días no eran fáciles en Konoha ni en doce años lo habían sido. Sasuke salió del edificio y se puso a andar sin rumbo aparente, no sabía dónde podía encontrar a Sakura o a Naruto... Naruto... A su mente acudió aquella extraña visión que había tenido mientras estaba viajando hacia lo que él pensaba que iba a ser el presente ideal. Después pensó en lo poco que la Hokage le había contado, así pues, a pesar de haber matado a su hermano en el pasado, a pesar de haberlo asesinado, su familia seguía estando muerta... y además para acabarlo de rematar Konoha llevaba siendo atacada desde hacía doce años por un demonio, por el demonio que le dio aún más fama al cuarto Hokage de la villa. Después también estaba la muerte de Orochimaru a manos del demonio y el misterioso asesinato del cuarto que impidió que el conflicto con el demonio se solucionase.

_"- Yondaime casi termina con él -rectificó Tsunade- Aquel día Yondaime iba a sellar aquel monstruo para así poder retenerlo pero nadie se ofreció para hacer de recipiente"_

Así pues... ¿esa era la verdad de la historia¿Yondaime había sellado el terrible monstruo en el cuerpo de alguien? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mano le agarró el hombro, sobresaltado se giró y allí vio a Sakura que lo miraba con dos lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sasuke-kun estás vivo -dijo Sakura abrazándolo momentáneamente para luego soltarlo

Sasuke entonces sorprendido se fijó en Sakura, su pelo estaba desordenado y dejado, su cara llena de rasguños, llevaba un brazo vendado, la ropa estaba sucia y harapienta.

- Sakura¿qué te ha pasado? -preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

- Ayer me libré por bien poco del ataque... -dijo sonriendo levemente- Tranquilo no es nada, tuve mucha suerte. Ahora tenemos que ponernos con la misión de cada mañana.

- Mm... -dijo Sasuke pensativamente, no tenía ni idea de cual era esa misión- ¿Y esa misión cual es Sakura?

- ¿Eh? -dijo Sakura mirándolo- ¿No lo recuerdas Sasuke-kun? Me han contado dos mujeres que te encontraron en el puente del pueblo inconsciente puede que te golpeases durante el ataque... Bueno lo que hacemos todos los días es primero de todo buscar supervivientes del ataque de la noche anterior.

- "Es decir, hacer el mismo trabajo que hacían aquellas mujeres" -pensó Sasuke recordando como la gente buscaba entre los escombros.

- Después de eso -prosiguió Sakura- Toca reunirnos en el centro de prevención de ataque, allí nos harán la previsión para esta noche de donde se producirá el ataque, una vez explicado nos tocará ir a refugiar a la gente de esa zona para el ataque... Casi nunca nos da tiempo a hacerlo antes de que llegue la noche pero vamos mejorando.

Sasuke escuchó la descripción medio atónito... ¿a esto se había reducido ahora su vida¿Esperar día tras día a que la suerte lo abandonase en algún momento y que aquel misterioso demonio terminase con su vida? Por las calles la gente ahora apartaban los cadáveres y se los llevaban todos en una misma dirección, por otra parte los demás intentaban reconstruir las casas con desespero ya que nada les aseguraba que a la mañana siguiente estas fuesen a estar de pie.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -interrogó la muchacha acercándose al chico de pelo negro.

- Ah sí perdona... -dijo Sasuke mirándola a ella e intentando demostrar que le prestaba atención- ¿Has visto si Naruto también está bien?

Sakura se quedó mirando pensativamente al muchacho y su expresión mostraba desconcierto, Sasuke se quedó mirándola pensativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura no decía nada- ¿Le ha ocurrido también algo a Naruto?

- S-Sasuke-kun... -dijo Sakura mirándole extrañada- ¿Quién es Naruto?

- ¿Eh? -dijo Sasuke mirándola sorprendido- ¿Cómo que quien es Naruto?

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no sé de quien me hablas -dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo que no? -preguntó Sasuke- Uzumaki Naruto, un pesado con ganas, rubio, vestido de naranja, que aspira con llegar a ser a Hokage.

- Sasuke-kun yo no conozco a nadie que se llame como tú dices -dijo Sakura mirando preocupada al moreno- tampoco conozco a nadie que encaje con esa descripción que me has hecho.

- Pero¿cómo que no lo conoces? -dijo Sasuke incrédulo- Es nuestro compañero de equipo

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Sasuke-kun? -dijo alarmada Sakura- Nuestro compañero es Sano-kun

- ¿Sano...? -preguntó esta vez extrañado Sasuke- Sakura seguro que esto es debido al ataque que has sufrido...

- Sasuke-kun es cierto -dijo Sakura intentando justificarse y viendo como Sasuke se había girado- ¡No hay nadie en la villa que se llame Uzumaki Naruto!

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura corriendo, seguro que la chica estaba equivocada, seguro que ella si que se dio un golpe y no recordaba al plasta de Naruto pero seguro que si encontraba a Naruto o a alguno de los demás podrían hacer entrar a la chica en razón. Iba corriendo en busca de alguno de sus conocidos cuando una mano lo agarró por el jersey, giró su cabeza para ver al que estaba interrumpiendo su carrera.

- ¿Dónde vas Sasuke? -preguntó Kakashi mirándolo con una cara tranquila.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! -exclamó casi contento Sasuke de ver a su maestro, él le daría la razón- ¿Dónde está Naruto? Tenemos que hacerle recordar a Sakura...

- ¿Naruto? -preguntó Kakashi extrañado a su alumno- ¿Quién es Naruto¿Es algún primo tuyo? Recuerda que todos murie-...

- ¡No es ningún primo mío! -gritó Sasuke enfadado- ¡Naruto¡El pesado, chillón, impredecible y agobiante Naruto¡A ese me refiero!

Kakashi miró a Sasuke pensativamente mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, después de un rato de silencio volvió a mirar al muchacho.

- No sé de quién me estás hablando -dijo Kakashi mirando pensativamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó silencioso y paralizado mirando a su sensei, otro que decía no conocerlo... ¿Pero cómo no iban a conocerlo? Si era un ruidoso que no podía pasar desapercibido, además estaba en el grupo... Ja, seguro que todo aquello era una broma que el pesado de Naruto se había pensado para hacérselo pasar mal por haberse quedado en el pasado.

- Sasuke -dijo Kakashi mirando pensativamente- No hay nadie en esta villa que tenga ese nombre

- Je... -dijo Sasuke sonriendo con una gota- Si creéis que esta broma os va a salir bien estáis equivocados. Naruto es pésimo engañando a los demás, se os ve demasiado el plumero.

Sasuke miró la expresión de su sensei pero lo único que encontró en ella fue desconcierto y preocupación hacía su persona. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Naruto seguido de cerca por Kakashi. Lo llevaban claro si pensaban que podrían engañarle de esa manera, al encontrar la casa de Naruto los destaparía a todos... Mira que eran pesados hasta para su regreso... Cuando llegó delante de casa de Naruto no pudo más que poner una expresión de sorpresa, allí donde debía de estar la casa de rubio había un solar vacío con unos columpios para los niños que ahora yacían medio derruidos. Sasuke pensó que aquello se trataba de un montaje y entró en el parque y comprobó que aquello no era ningún montaje, todo aquello era muy real.

- ¿Aquí es la casa de Naruto? -preguntó preocupado mirando a su alumno Kakashi

- ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! -gritó Sasuke que empujó violentamente uno de los columpios- ¡Cuando encuentre a Naruto le voy a dar una paliza por gracioso!

Sasuke corrió de nuevo esta vez hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Ahora si que por mucho que lo intentasen no lo lograrían engañar, la Hokage no participaría en semejante estupidez y además si se había unido por un casual a la bromita Sasuke siempre podía pedir las partidas de nacimiento de aquel año y allí no podía ser que no estuviese el nombre de Naruto. Llamó a la puerta y antes de que la Hokage le diese permiso para entrar ya había abierto las puertas cosa que llamó la atención de Tsunade. Kakashi entró tras de él mientras se rascaba la cabeza y pedía perdón a la Hokage por el rudo comportamiento de su alumno.

- ¿Y bien Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Tsunade cruzando las manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas- ¿A qué se debe esta interrupción en mi despacho?

- Nadie me dice donde está el dobe de Naruto -dijo enfadado- Todos insisten en que no hay nadie en la villa que se llame Uzumaki Naruto y esta broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

- Sasuke-kun¿en serio estás bien? -preguntó la Hokage- Dices cosas muy raras...

- ¿Qué es raro? -dijo Sasuke mirando desconfiado a la Hokage.

- En esta villa no hay ninguna persona que se llame Uzumaki Naruto -dijo seriamente la Hokage.

- ¿Usted también? -preguntó Sasuke sorprendido- No sí Naruto va a ser bueno convenciendo y todo... Ese Usuratonkachi... ¡Quiero ver el registro de niños nacidos hace doce años!

- Sasuke, no puedes exigir una cosa así... y menos de esas maneras -regañó Kakashi mientras miraba con una gota la reacción de la Godaime

- Déjalo Kakashi -dijo Tsunade levantándose y dirigiéndose a un armario- Creo que hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos no lo va a creer...

Tsunade volvió a sentarse en su mesa con una carpeta entre sus manos, le tendió esa misma carpeta a Sasuke y éste la tomó nerviosamente. Ahora vería sus caras después de ver que su broma no había tenido ningún efecto en él. La carpeta tenía el sello de Konoha por lo que eran papeles oficiales y por lo tanto no podía tener información falsa en su interior. Abrió la carpeta y allí estaban los nombres, fechas y lugares de nacimiento de los niños que habían nacido hacía doce años, posó el dedo en los nombres y fue bajando por la lista buscando el nombre del rubio, las hojas del informe fueron pasando y pasando y el nombre de Naruto seguía sin aparecer. Sasuke llegó a la última página, nervioso posó el dedo de nuevo en el inicio de la pagina, ya había pasado por su nombre y también por el de Sakura y todos los demás, allí de pie y observado por todos comenzó a repasar la última página en busca de la prueba que demostraría que todo aquello era una broma pero Sasuke llegó al final de la página y dejó caer el brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo la carpeta.

- N-no está... -murmuró Sasuke con un deje de voz mientras la carpeta se le resbalaba de entre los dedos- Naruto no existe...

- Kakashi -murmuraba Tsunade a Kakashi en voz baja aunque audible para Sasuke- Sasuke-kun está muy raro, puede que se haya dado un fuerte golpe en el ataque de esta noche y por eso esté así. Vigílalo...

Maldita sea... ¿qué había hecho? Y lo que era otra cosa... ¿porqué el destino de Itachi había influido en el de Naruto¿Porque el destino de Itachi había influido en el destino de la villa? Sasuke se sentía demasiado confundido... Y además Kakashi y Godaime creían que el chico se había trastocado a causa de algún golpe.

- Tsunade-sama -dijo Kakashi agarrando a Sasuke por la cabeza y obligándolo a moverse- Nos retiramos

Sasuke no se resistió ya que permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, había desobedecido las órdenes del que en aquel momento era el jefe del grupo, había hecho preocuparse a sus amigos, recordó los gritos de Sakura mientras lloraba y le decía que viniese con ellos... También recordó la triste cara de Naruto, ahora por culpa de los actos del Uchiha Naruto no existía en ese mundo, nunca había nacido y para rematarlo todo aquel futuro era un triste futuro donde Konoha estaba sumida en la más grande desesperación.

_"Es mi secreto"_

Le vino de nuevo a la memoria aquella frase, lo último que escuchó de Naruto o al menos de lo que le pareció que era él... ¿Acaso aquello fue una visión de lo que le esperaba al regresar¿Pero qué significaba aquello¿Qué era su secreto?

Inevitablemente la noche se iba acercando implacable, junto a Sakura vio a un chico que decía llamarse Sano y que era el tercer componente del grupo siete, tenía más o menos su estatura, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y con un carácter tranquilo y pacífico. Según le había contado Kakashi a Sasuke mientras fueron a reunirse con ellos, Sano era un chico de familia adinerada y hacía poco sus padres, al igual que los de Sasuke, habían muerto intentando defender la villa del demonio. Una vez reunidos fueron al centro de prevención de ataque, en resumidas cuentas era una gran reunión de shinobis en aquel edificio que después de tantos años habían logrado hacer una cierta prevención del ataque que seguiría el monstruo que decía que se llamaba Kyuubi. Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente aquello era así, si realmente ellos habían logrado adivinar los movimientos del demonio o era él mismo el que había dejado que se los leyesen. Tenía casi la certeza de que era esto último, que aquel poderoso demonio a parte de jugar con ellos y darles la ventaja de tener un día por delante además les permitía saber donde atacaría para poder matar a más gente o para pasárselo mejor...

Sasuke escuchó la prevención del ataque para aquella noche en silencio, estaba claro que aunque aquello no le gustaba debía resignarse a ello... Ahora no había forma de volver a atrás para enmendar su error, el cielo de Konoha estaba sereno y no había ni una nube en él, además que no tenía la certeza de que si volvía a llover y tronar eso le devolvería al pasado... Además¿cómo arreglar un asesinato? Si volvía ¿cómo podría hacer que su hermano volviese a la vida? Y conociéndose como se conocía si volvía antes de que él mismo cometiese el asesinato e intentase detenerse sabría que no se haría caso. A pesar que Sasuke se vería con sus propios ojos estaba seguro que sería reacio a creérselo y seguiría con el plan de matar a su hermano... Realmente sí que era estúpido. El informe acabó con rapidez y todos salieron de allí después del grito de ánimo de la Hokage, los shinobis marchaban rápidamente aunque en sus interiores reinaba la desesperanza... La desesperanza de una lucha que ya tienen perdida de antemano. Sasuke no pudo hacer más que seguirlos y ayudar a todos a refugiar a los demás, a aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí solos. A medida que iba guiando a la gente a un refugio seguro Sasuke miró con tristeza la villa, aquella villa medio derruida, sumida en la desesperación, escuchaba los llantos de los refugiados que temían por su vida, que dejaban atrás su hogar lleno de recuerdos. A cada paso que daba memorias acudían a Sasuke, lugares en los que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, buenos y malos momentos ahora yacían derruidos, devorados por las sombras, por las llamas que terminaban con lo poco que se mantenía en pie. Aquello era todo su culpa, por culpa de su egoísmo había conseguido que la villa fuese lo que era ahora, por querer modificar su destino había cambiado el de todos y el suyo no había ido a mejor tampoco.

Efectivamente como dijo Sakura, la noche acabó por llegar y todas las personas aún no habían sido refugiadas del área. Antes de poder reaccionar a ello toda la tierra tembló como si de un terremoto se tratase, los edificios empezaron a tambalearse y alguno de ellos, los que habían intentado ser reparados rápidamente, empezaron a caerse a cachos. La gente que quedaba por allí comenzó a gritar desesperada de terror, el corazón de Sasuke se encogía por la escena que estaba viviendo, sabía que todo aquello no habría pasado si hubiese regresado con los demás. No tenía más tiempo para pensar, debían intentar acabar de refugiar a aquella gente lo más rápido que pudiesen. Un rugido ensordecedor se oyó por toda la villa, la gente empezó a gritar aún más, los niños lloraban y se abrazaban a sus madres, todos sabían que el demonio se acercaba implacablemente. Sasuke, escoltando a un grupo empezaron a correr rápidamente, él en cabeza intentando alejarlos a todos lo más rápido posible de allí y quitando los escombros más grandes que caían y que ya habían por el camino repartidos... ¿Ese era el infierno en el que Konoha había estado sumida durante doce años¿Y todo por cambiar el destino de una persona?

_"- Uchiha... Sasuke -dijo la mujer llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala y en especial la de Sasuke que miró a la mujer- El futuro de una persona está ligado al de otras con las que no tiene ninguna relación aunque a ti no te lo parezca... No sigas con lo que tienes en mente porque no eres al único al que le afectará."_

Al final había resultado que las palabras de aquella adivina no era una simple patraña sino que era real, había ocurrido a pesar de las advertencias que todos le habían hecho.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó Sakura corriendo hacía él junto con el muchacho castaño- Sano-kun llevará a tu grupo a un lugar seguro, Nosotros debemos ir a buscar a los que quedan más alejados.

Sasuke afirmó y corrió al lado de Sakura, los que estaban más alejados en aquel momento eran los que estaban cerca de la muralla que separaba a Konoha del exterior, es decir los que corrían ahora más peligro. Después de caminar entre escombros y casas ardiendo y aguantando el equilibrio con cada nueva temblor de tierra, llegaron por fin a las casas más alejadas, las personas que quedaban siguieron las indicaciones de los muchachos y empezaron a corren en la dirección que les indicó y de repente algo cayó desde encima de sus cabezas. Un gran estruendo y cosas volando por doquier Sasuke se vio empujado por la fuerza y al rato se encontró tosiendo entre una gran cantidad de humo y runas. Buscó a Sakura a pesar que entre el humo que se había levantado no podía ver nada, un hilo de sangre le recorría frente abajo pero eso ahora no le importaba, se levantó y empezó a caminar un tanto a tientas en busca de su compañera pero lo único que encontró fueron runas, fuego y algunos cadáveres de aquellas personas a las que estaban intentando salvar.

- ¡Sakura! -gritó Sasuke hacia el vacío y escuchó esperando una contestación.

El humo poco a poco se fue disipando, y entonces pudo ver a Sakura tendida en el suelo unos metros más allá, corrió hacía ella y después de las llamadas insistentes de Sasuke ella despertó.

- T-tenemos que salir de aquí Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza.

No tenía idea exacta de lo que había pasado, que había sido aquello que había caído del cielo tan cerca de ellos pero el humo acabó por disiparse y las preguntas de Sasuke se resolvieron de repente. La muralla estaba parcialmente destruida, aquella muralla que antes de que aquello cayese del cielo estaba intacta ahora tenía un grandioso agujero abierto como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído sobre ella. Pero lo que después vio Sasuke lo sorprendió aún más detrás de aquellas paredes, allí podía ver al demonio, aquel gigantesco demonio que se veía claramente iluminado por el fuego que lo rodeaba y que consumía el poco bosque que quedaba a las afueras de Konoha y fue la visión de éste lo que dejó paralizado a Sasuke. El demonio, aquel llamado Kyuubi era un zorro de pelaje rojo, de gran tamaño, ojos demoníacos y además tenía nueve colas.

- E-Es... -murmuró atónito Sasuke.

Claro que lo recordaba, sabía donde lo había visto, lo recordaba perfectamente devorando a Naruto en aquella visión que tuvo cuando había viajado de vuelta a este infernal presente. Entonces en la mente de Sasuke todo tuvo sentido de repente y recordó varias cosas...

_"Es mi secreto"_

Claro que él en cierta manera sabía que Naruto ocultaba algo misterioso, en ocasiones demostraba un poder inimaginable en él pero nunca entendió de donde venía... Sí, Naruto tenía un secreto y en aquel momento se lo dejó claro aunque el no lo entendió.

"_- Yondaime casi termina con él -rectificó Tsunade- Aquel día Yondaime iba a sellar aquel monstruo para así poder retenerlo pero nadie se ofreció para hacer de recipiente"_

Aquello había sido casi revelador, en aquel mundo Naruto no existía, en aquel mundo el demonio de hacía doce años estaba libre... Yondaime iba a sellar el monstruo en alguien y en el presente original del que yo venía eso ya había ocurrido. Pero todo lo había quedado muy claro ahora... al ver a Kyuubi, aquel era el mismo demonio que en su visión había devorado a Naruto, que había salido de su estómago. Es decir, el secreto que Naruto llevaba con él era que él mismo era el recipiente que mantenía retenido a aquel poderoso demonio. En cierta manera, al recordar el trato que había recibido Naruto durante su vida le hizo entristecerse. La mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la del demonio el cual parecía estar esperándolo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritaba Sakura viendo que Sasuke no se movía y estaba como absorto- ¡Debemos marcharnos, corre!

Con cada temblor Sasuke veía de más cerca aquellos crueles ojos del demonio, le dio la sensación que el tiempo iba muy lento y entonces notó como Sakura lo cogía del brazo y le repetía que debían marcharse. Comenzó a correr detrás de Sakura pero esta vez un extraño látigo de chakra rojo golpeó a Sakura que iba delante de él y ésta salió despedida y se chocó contra unos escombros. El moreno iba a acercarse a ella para ver como estaba cuando otro látigo de chakra rojo lo golpeó por la espalda tirándolo unos metros más para allá. Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha donde vio que Sakura restaba inmóvil, a pesar que quería moverse el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y de repente notó como la sombra a su alrededor aumentaba y como el temblor de los pasos del demonio había cesado. Con cierto miedo miró hacía arriba y allí vio la gigantesca cara de Kyuubi que lo miraba con burla, visto de cerca era aún más terrorífico.

- Pero si tenemos aquí al señor Uchiha... -dijo la cruel voz del Kyuubi cosa que hizo que Sasuke lo volviese a mirar- Te estaba esperando...

- ¿A mí? -preguntó débilmente Sasuke mientras respiraba agitadamente y miró de nuevo a su derecha y vio que Sakura seguía sin moverse- ¡Sakura despierta!

- Es inútil... -dijo cruelmente el zorro- Con el charka que he utilizado con ella el golpe debe de haber terminado su insignificante vida, Sasuke

Sasuke miró atónito a Sakura y comprobó que la chica no se movía para nada, era posible que se hubiese golpeado con el filo de alguna runa. Apretó los puños con rabia y miró de nuevo al zorro.

- ¿Porque me estabas esperando a mí? -gritó Sasuke- ¿Para acabar con todos los Uchiha?

- Bueno eso también podría ser -dijo el demonio juguetón- En realidad lo que quería era darte las gracias Sasuke...

- ¿Las gracias? -dijo casi sin aliento Sasuke

- Sí, al igual que tú yo recuerdo cual era mi presente -vio como Sasuke se sorprendió y continuó- Gracias a tu acto me he librado de estar sellado

- Cállate... -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con medio temor, no quería escuchar esas palabras

- Pero es cierto, gracias a que mataste a tu hermano por alguna razón me pude librar de estar encerrado en el interior de ese humano llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

- E-eso no es cierto... -dijo Sasuke que no quería escuchar la verdad de boca de alguien a parte de él mismo porque entonces era confirmar el peor de sus temores.

- Sí que lo es y lo sabes -dijo Kyuubi cruelmente- Por tu cara se puede adivinar claramente que lo sabes muy bien. Gracias a ti he podido mantenerme doce años atacando esta insignificante villa que aún insiste en resistir. Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte y antes de terminar contigo quería darte las gracias...Tú...

- C-Cállate no digas nada más -dijo Sasuke que estaba nervioso y que a pesar que quería huir de allí para no escuchar más no podía moverse.

- Tú por cambiar tu destino has destruido el de todos los demás -dijo ignorando a Sasuke- Eres lo peor y eso me gusta...

- ¡CÁLLATE! -dijo Sasuke medio sollozando y llevándose las manos a los oídos para tapárselos

- Oh¿ahora te arrepientes de ello y sufres? -dijo Kyuubi con sorna- Tranquilo, no sufrirás mucho más.

Sasuke renunció a todo lo demás y viendo como Kyuubi había levantado su pata cerró los ojos. Un nuevo temblor sacudió la villa de la hoja. Muchos murieron aquella noche y muchos más morirían en las noches que siguieron a aquel ataque todo hasta que la hoja fue devorada por las llamas de aquel llamado Kyuubi.

**PrEsEnTe nº1 FiN**

**¡Ñams se acabó el primer presenteee! n.n Espero que os haya gustado lo mismo que me ha gustado a mí escribirlo n-n No sé me ha gustado como ha quedado y espero que a vosotros también. Así como este capítulo el presente modificado no acaba de tener mucha relación y dices afecta a otro que no tiene nada que ver el siguiente tendrá un poco más de sentido xD ¡Así qué espero leeros a todos¡Muchas gracias por dejarme revieews! Estoy muy contenta de haber recibido ya 10 en tan poco tiempo n.n ¡Paso a comentarlos!**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**oh graciaas n.n el poder de Itachi me acompaña siempre que para eso lo tengo siempre cerca muahaha (H) xD**

_Juegui, _**ó.o jooo es que sino el fic no tenía graciaaa, si hacía viaje en el tiempo y no pasaba nada ya me dirás que gracia tiene el asunto o.oU, es tan "protagonista" porque sufrirá... bueno ya lo has visto xD**

_Aradio akimichi, _**gracias! Me alegro que te interese espero que este te gustase n.n**

_Surumi chan, _**claro ahí esta el factor sorpresa xDDD y bueno como veis no he tardado nada en actualizar ¿eh? ù.u q crack q soy a veces xDDDU**

_Nukire, _**muchas graciaaas n-n Espero que este también te gustaseeee n.n**

_Shiho-Haibara, _**wolas muchas thanks! ****n.n Y aquí está la continuación**

_Chibi-Hinata, _**(Miru se pone a hacer reverencias) Oh, por fin dejaste review en uno de mis fics! T.T Estoy emocionada! Yay me alegra q lo encontrases distinto a los demassss n.n No me aburren tus reviews para nada y los reviews largos se agradecen mucho también n.n Muchas gracias por reviewarme n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**jajaja xD claro porque en parte de la idea tmb participasteis los del rol xDD Bueno aún resulta raro que Neji esté por ahí xD Ya a mi tmb me da pena T-T Poxita q no se lo acaba d leer xD Por cierto en el dl retorno dl shinobi 9 no me dejaste review T.T pobre yo me discriminas xDDDDD**

_Lovechii, _**bueno mientras llegues da igual que seas el primero o el último n.n xDDD me alegra que te guste tanto xD**

_Arhen, _**jajaja es que si no lo dejo mal no os quedáis con las ganas de seguir leyendo y miráis con atención si he actualizado xDDDDD No hombre pero así casi te queda una mejor sensación de boca xD y como ves no me he demorado casi eh? n.n**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un presente diferente n.n**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

Sasuke mató a su hermano y después de eso regresó a su presente con la esperanza de encontrar un presente mejor... Al volver ¡su familia está viva! Pero no es todo tan bonito como parece desde fuera. Próximo capítulo: Guerra.


	3. Guerra

**Disclaimer-- ¡No! No le pertenecen a Miruuuu (8) ¡NO! Bueno el tío raro sí pero es raro porque ella es raraa (8) ¡SÍ!**

**Miru/ Que te den ¬¬U**

**Vocabulario --Tadaima (He vuelto), Daijobû (¿Te encuentras bien?) Gomen (Perdón), Temee (Maldito...), Dôshita (¿Qué pasa?)**

**Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos, y entre comillas y cursiva diálogos de recuerdos**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 3: Guerra**

Sasuke por fin había regresado, ahora miró como Konoha estaba tranquila, los charcos de la pasada lluvia llenaban el suelo, por suerte llevaba las botas de agua puestas.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, con nerviosismo comenzó a andar hacía su casa. Podría haber corrido hasta llegar a ella para encontrarse con lo que fuese que se encontraría allí pero su nerviosismo era demasiado grande. Estaba preparándose mentalmente, que diría cuando los volviese a ver vivos, cuando viese a su familia de nuevo entre ellos. Cuando entró en la zona de los Uchiha vio a su tía como siempre ocupándose de su tienda, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al verla.

- T-tía... -murmuró Sasuke con un deje de voz cosa que hizo que su tía se girara al verlo.

- Hola Sasuke-kun -sonrió tristemente la tía de Sasuke- ¿Cómo están tus padres hoy?

- No sé aún no los he visto -dijo Sasuke preguntándose el porqué de aquella pregunta y de repente sonrío mirando a su tía- Tía me alegro de verte

Su tía sin acabar de entender bien las palabras de Sasuke le sonrió tiernamente y Sasuke aún con el corazón acelerado por haber visto de nuevo a su tía con vida empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa mientras su corazón empezaba a latir aún con más fuerza. Por fin, en un camino que a él le pareció el más largo que había recorrido en toda su villa, logró llegar a su casa. Allí en la puerta que siempre lo había recibido de vacío durante los últimos años se encontraba su padre el cual al verlo suspiró aliviado. Sasuke miró quedamente a su padre desde donde se había quedado de pie al ver a su padre allí.

- Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó su padre mirándolo extrañado.

- M-me alegro de verte... -dijo tímidamente Sasuke acercándose a su padre- Eso es todo...

- Sasuke estás raro -dijo su padre mirándolo extrañado- Ah cierto que tu no estabas cuando ocurrió...

- ¿Ocurrió? -preguntó Sasuke asustado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No ha pasado nada que no pase normalmente Sasuke -dijo su padre con un semblante un poco triste.

- Lo de siempre... -murmuró Sasuke, después miró interrogativo a su padre.

- Tu madre ha tenido un bajón grande hoy -dijo el padre de Sasuke tranquilamente- Lleva llorando desde poco después que te marchaste como cada mañana.

- ¿Llorando? -preguntó Sasuke sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Papá, porque llora?

- ¿Otra vez he de explicártelo Sasuke? -dijo el padre pesadamente mientras abría la puerta de la casa y pasaba dentro.

Sasuke siguió a su padre con cierto sentimiento de euforia en su interior, aquella situación se parecía tanto al pasado... Solo que ahora su hermano no existía, pero gracias a eso ahora sus padres seguían vivos. Cuando entró en la casa Sasuke intentó reprimir como pudo la sorpresa que había sentido al entrar... Por todas partes, mirase en el mueble en que mirase... Por todas partes de aquel recibidor que tenían habían fotos del pequeño Itachi ya fuese jugando, riendo... de mil y una maneras. El corazón de Sasuke se encogía al verlas, le recordaban lo que había hecho... él no estaba acostumbrado a asesinar y menos a un niño tan pequeño. Sasuke vio con el corazón encogido como su padre hacía una reverencia a una foto un poco más grande que destacaba sobre las demás en la cual salía Itachi sonriendo a la cámara con un kunai de juguete.

- Tadaima, Itachi-chan... -dijo el padre de Sasuke con una cálida sonrisa, después miró a Sasuke- Sasuke vamos saluda a tu hermano mayor...

Sasuke miró con congoja a su padre... ¿Qué saludase a ese retrato? ¿Porqué debía hacerlo? Pero Sasuke supo ver la impaciencia en los ojos de su padre y no quiso que se enfadase con él después que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, así que a pesar que encontraba aquello muy raro hizo una reverencia a la foto.

- Tadaima... -dijo la voz apagada Sasuke y la cabeza agachada.

- Ya sabes Sasuke... hoy no molestes demasiado a tu madre -comentó con normalidad el padre del muchacho.

- Papá... ¿porqué hay fotos por toda la casa? -dijo Sasuke temerosamente intentando que su padre no se ofendiese por ello

- Sasuke... ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que acabes de entenderlo? -dijo pesadamente su padre- Tú, a pesar de que no lo conociste, tenías un hermano mayor que tú que se llamaba Itachi.

- "¿Cómo olvidarlo?" -pensaba para sí mismo Sasuke- "Él fue quien arruinó mi vida durante todos aquellos años"

- Tu hermano, cuando era tan solo un crío... -el padre de Sasuke cambió su expresión serena por la de alguien que dice cosas que le hieren- Tu hermano fue brutalmente asesinado.

- P-pero... -dijo Sasuke mientras en su interior las últimas palabras de su padre resonaban hiriéndolo- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo... debería-

- Sasuke... -dijo el padre interrumpiéndolo- Sé que como no tuviste a tu hermano contigo puedes decirlo sin titubear... Pero, como muchas veces te he explicado, esto supuso un golpe muy duro para toda la familia. Ninguno lo hemos superado, sobretodo después de no encontrar a aquel asesino para castigarlo. Por eso, no queremos olvidar a tu hermano, Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a su padre seriamente mientras le explicaba, según él, por no sé cuanta vez el porqué de todos aquellos retratos. Se sentía tan culpable... pero gracias a aquel acto ahora podía estar con ellos.

- Bueno Sasuke, voy a mi habitación -dijo el padre tristemente- No molestes a tu madre, está en el salón así que no entres.

Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer era afirmar con la cabeza, ¿así qué a eso se refería su tía con lo de que como estaban sus padres hoy? A pesar que su padre le había dicho que no molestara a su madre él tenía que verla, tenía el deseo imperioso de comprobar que ella también vivía como su padre. Al llegar delante de la puerta del salón se quedó quieto y entonces pudo escuchar el sollozo que proveniente de él. Era su madre, lloraba silenciosamente y una punzada en el corazón le arremetió al pensar que aquello se debía a su culpa. Se encontraba contradiciéndose a sí mismo, sabía que ahora por su culpa sus padres sufrían... pero no podía evitar pensar que aquello era necesario, que sino ellos no estarían vivos, sino él seguiría sumido en aquella soledad. En cierto modo no podía dejar de sentir que sus pensamientos eran egoístas.

A pesar de las prohibiciones de su padre inconscientemente se encontró de repente dentro del salón mirando a su madre con ojos compasivos, ésta, al sentir ruido se había girado a mirar y allí vio a Sasuke. El moreno se puso de rodillas sobre el tatami del suelo cerca de su madre intentando que no llorase más, que le mostrase una alegre sonrisa como solía hacer antes... Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar en su hijo menor aquel que le fue brutalmente arrebatado y se abrazó con fuerza a su hijo mientras prorrumpía en un sonoro llanto.

- S-Sasuke... -dijo entrecortadamente la madre mientras seguía llorando y abrazando a su hijo- Sasuke...

- Mamá... -dijo Sasuke mientras su rostro expresaba tristeza y abrazaba con fuerza el tembloroso cuerpo de su madre- Tranquila, no llores más...

- ¿Porqué? -dijo entre hipidos mientras seguía llorando- ¿Porqué se llevaron a mi hijito? ¿Porqué no me mataron a mí? Yo p-prefiero estar muerta...

La madre de Sasuke se apartó de su hijo y miró una foto un tanto mojada de Itachi, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. Sasuke bajó la vista al suelo, se levantó lentamente y allí dejó a su madre que seguía llorando. Prácticamente sin pensar en nada Sasuke subió los escalones que llevaban a su habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró en su, ahora oscura, habitación, miró por la ventana y vio como ya estaba oscureciendo. Después de eso se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared y no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente mientras bajaba la vista.

- ¿Qué has hecho Sasuke? -se dijo a él mismo con la voz apagada- Has logrado que vivan... pero todos son desgraciados.

Así era, sus padres vivían, pero sufrían... sufrían la pérdida de su hijo pequeño y cada vez que pensaba en aquel pasado en el que él había vivido, aquello se le hacía más doloroso. Recordaba su alegre madre que siempre cuidaba de él y cuando se hería le curaba... Su austero padre que se ocupaba de mantener el orden en Konoha y hasta bien entrada la tarde no regresaba a casa. Ahora todo aquello quedaba en nada... su madre se pasaba los días en casa tristemente y de vez en cuando tenía fuertes bajones como el que había presenciado hoy... su padre no se encargaba del trabajo de los Uchiha, se recluía en su habitación para pensar en sus cosas.

La cabeza de Sasuke era un hervidero de pensamientos que empezaban a marearlo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor que empezó a sentir, pero nada consiguió... y como si siempre hubiesen estado allí comenzó a recordar cosas. Eran recuerdos de cuando él era pequeño, relacionado con aquel nuevo presente en el que ahora vivía... Podía verse de pequeño, desatendido, sus padres seguían conmocionados con el drama de su hermano, seguían intentando encontrar al culpable... recordaba no entender el porqué de aquellas acciones. También odiaba al hermano que aún muerto le arrebataba el cariño de sus padres. Sonrió ligeramente, ni aún después de haber cambiado el pasado lograba dejar de odiar a su hermano... era triste...

Escuchó como el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar insistentemente y eso lo arrancó de sus pensamientos... esperó en la oscuridad que alguien fuese a abrir pero el timbre continuaba sonando así que se levantó y pesadamente bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor. Allí en la puerta estaba su tía mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Ya habéis cenado algo Sasuke-kun? -le dijo preocupada- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Hoy... -dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza- Tiene el día malo...

- Al no ver a tu padre hoy por la calle ni un momento me lo he imaginado -dijo su tía mirándolo tristemente- Os he traído algo para comer, ¿puedes avisar a tu padre?

Sasuke afirmó quedamente con la cabeza, subió las escaleras y se paró delante de la habitación de su padre. Llamó débilmente con los nudillos y al poco su padre apareció delante de sus ojos por entre la rendija de la puerta, ahora abierta.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? -preguntó su padre escudriñándolo con la mirada

- La tía ha venido a traer algo para la cena -dijo tranquilamente- además me pidió expresamente que te llamara.

- De acuerdo -dijo saliendo y cerrando tras de él la puerta.

Sasuke observó desde el lugar donde se había parado como su padre bajaba las escaleras y escuchó posteriormente como comenzaba a hablar con su tía y fue entonces cuando la curiosidad empezó a carcomerlo por dentro y lentamente e intentando hacer poco ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Dentro encontró una mesa con un montón de papeles encima y una pequeña lamparita iluminaba todos los papeles, a la derecha había un termo grande y en la mesa diferentes vasos que contenían restos de café. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la puerta y escuchó como su padre continuaba hablando con su tía y aprovechó para mirar los papeles. No le sorprendió para nada encontrar que todos ellos hablaban sobre la muerte de su hermano, todo eran hipótesis sobre que había pasado, posibles sospechosos, testimonios de la gente de la calle... Cogió este último papel para leerlo.

"_Satsuki: Escuché un grito de niño pero no pensé que fuese algo realmente grave, cuando escuché que el pequeño Itachi no hacía ruido y al pensar en el grito me preocupé por lo que salí a la calle para ir hacia la casa. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando salí a la calle me crucé con alguien que llevaba puesto un chubasquero y que parecía tener mucha prisa. Lo siguiente que me encontré fue el cuerpo del pobre chiquillo..."_

Sasuke dejó el papel como si lo que acabara de leer fuese una mala novela que nunca más deseas tener entre tus manos. Siguió mirando lo que había en el escritorio y vio una carpeta que tenía escrito "_Caso Uc-1B: Escena". _Casi intuía lo que iba a encontrar dentro de aquella carpeta pero algo le obligaba a abrirla, la curiosidad es una mala aliada en ocasiones. Abrió la carpeta y al mirar el contenido esta se le resbaló de las manos y lo que había en su interior se esparció por el tatami del suelo, eran las fotos de la escena del crimen... de la escena de su crimen. Visto en fotografías el hecho le parecía aún más horrendo de lo que le había parecido en un principio todo, ver aquel pequeño cuello desgarrado, aquella mirada vacía de alguien que ha perdido la vida, los charcos de la lluvia teñidos del color de la sangre... Rápidamente guardó las fotos en la carpeta y la dejó donde estaba, ya no estaba seguro de que su padre estuviese hablando con su tía y no quería que lo pillase husmeando en sus asuntos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que su padre justo acababa de hablar con su tía. Entró con unas fiambreras bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la cocina donde empezó a prepararlas. Sasuke siguió a su padre con tranquilidad y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había encontrado en la habitación de su padre. Ninguno de ellos había olvidado que algún desalmado les había arrebatado a su primer hijo, a pesar que tenían otro no podían olvidar al que fue el primero. Después recordó las terribles fotos que había visto en aquella carpeta, supuso que era el incentivo que su padre se daba a sí mismo cuando le entraban ganas de abandonar la búsqueda del asesino.

- Sasuke, se te ve preocupado... -dijo su padre intentando ejercer su función paternal- ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-no -dijo Sasuke sorprendido que su padre lo hubiese notado- Es que estoy cansado eso es todo.

- Mañana tienes un reencuentro con tu grupo -dijo su padre mientras ponía unos palillos y unos vasos- ¿Saldrás temprano como siempre?

- ¿Cómo siempre...? -preguntó Sasuke sintiendo que como siempre había algo que se le escapaba de las manos

- Lo siento -dijo el padre mientras empezaba a comer- sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerde

Sasuke no entendía de qué le estaba hablando su padre pero tampoco se encontraba en el estado anímico para responderle o preguntarle, lo que se cocía debajo del techo de su casa era más que suficiente para dejarlo abatido. Cenaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos comentó nada y a Sasuke le pareció que en parte nada había cambiado comparada con la situación en la que se encontraba antes, sus padres eran como muñecos sin vida, sin motivaciones, sin ganas de vivir...

Después de cenar salió en dirección a su habitación, en el silencioso pasillo se escuchaban los sollozos de su madre que aún continuaban, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, que le parecieron más lúgubres que nunca y cuando llegó a su habitación se puso a sacar el futón. Se tumbó sobre él mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto y sin poder evitarlo empezó a pensar en el pasado que originalmente él tenía, los días que pasó feliz con su familia y su hermano, hasta que él hizo aquello. A medida que intentaba recordar todos aquellos detalles que siempre que pensaba en ello repasaba mentalmente se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Se incorporó del futón mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría su garganta, estaba empezando a olvidar... Se podría pensar que era normal que olvidase esos detalles pero en todos los años nunca se dejaba ni un detalle y ahora había trozos que no recordaba. ¿Qué comida solía preparar su madre? ¿Su padre jugó alguna vez con él? ¿Le había cogido alguna vez su hermano a caballito?

Después de unos minutos sentado sobre el futón se volvió a recostar de nuevo, acurrucó su cabeza entre las sábanas y poco a poco se fue quedando adormilado hasta que el sueño lo venció

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se encontró con que de buena mañana ya no podía dormir más, se encontraba tumbado en el futón mirando hacia el techo con los ojos bien abiertos y del sueño que la noche anterior lo había vencido ya no quedaba ni rastro. Era extraño, normalmente él lograba dormir hasta más tarde sin ningún tipo de problema, pero era cierto que ahora cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño se le abrían por inercia. Tenía una extraña sensación, como si eso en aquella realidad en la que ahora vivía fuese lo más normal del mundo, como un hábito. Después de casi una hora sin poder pegar ojo se resignó y se levantó, poco después de guardar el futón se asomó a la ventana por donde pudo ver como los primeros rayos del sol se hacían un poco más fuertes. Bajó las escaleras de la casa y se encontró a su padre desayunando.

- Ohayô -dijo tímidamente Sasuke mientras cogía algo para desayunar

- Ohayô -dijo el padre mirándolo extrañado- ¿Hoy no has ido como siempre?

- Hoy no tenía ganas -dijo Sasuke sin saber a que se refería

- Pobre sentirá soledad -dijo mientras daba otro mordisco a la rebanada de pan

- Papá -dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema porque no entendía a que se refería su padre- ¿A qué hora había quedado con mi grupo?

- Dentro de media hora -dijo su padre mirándolo extrañado de nuevo- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente Sasuke?

- Gomen -dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado, sabía que le tocaría pasar por esta situación en más de una ocasión- ¿Mamá como está...?

- Creo que más calmada, aunque sigue ausente -dijo tranquilamente el padre, para él aquello era demasiado habitual y debía ser fuerte para afrontarlo.

Después de desayunar tranquilamente Sasuke vio que se acercaba la hora en la que su grupo se reuniría, recogió el vaso y cuando lo puso en el fregadero fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto hasta en aquel momento. En su brazo derecho tenía una horrible cicatriz, no recordaba como se la había hecho, ni buscando en los escasos nuevos recuerdos que tenía logró recordar algo... era como si todo estuviese bloqueado. Prefirió no darle importancia por el momento, total no le resultaba dolorosa y ahora debía darse prisa para reunirse con los demás o de lo contrario llegaría tarde. Pasó por delante del salón y vio a su madre mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida, sentada en el suelo e intentó mirar lo menos posible para no sentir más dolor del que ya sentía por ella.

Salir de su casa fue como un soplo de aire fresco, era como salir de un ambiente grisáceo y carente de vida para descubrir algo de color y frescura en el ambiente. Caminó tranquilamente hacía donde solían quedar siempre todos y al llegar allí comprobó, no muy asombrado, que había llegado el primero. Después de estar esperando un rato, que resultó un tanto agradable, vio aparecer a Sakura y se sorprendió. La chica llevaba una venda en la cabeza que le tapaba el ojo derecho, iba vestida con ropa normal de calle.

- Sakura... tu ojo... -dijo Sasuke casi sin aliento

- Sasuke-kun, está como siempre -dijo sonriendo débilmente cosa que desconcertó a Sasuke.

- Bueno... -dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado mientras buscaba otro tema del que hablar ya que notaba a la chica incómoda con ese- A ver cuando llega Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

Vio como Sakura volteó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo con lo que casi podría definir como horror, Sasuke no entendió que le había ocurrido y la miraba curioso esperando alguna explicación.

- ¿Q-qué has dicho Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Sakura con un deje de voz mientras seguía dirigiéndole aquella mirada

- ... Que a ver si vienen Naruto y Kakashi-sensei -dijo Sasuke con la voz más suave intentando descubrir que era lo que había dicho mal

Sakura le seguía dirigiendo aquella mirada y de repente bajó la vista como si estuviese pensando en ello y al rato tomó aire y lo miró un tanto seria. Sasuke estaba realmente intrigado, no entendía que le pasaba a la pelirrosa.

- C-creo que sería hora que intentases pasar página Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura mirándolo e intentando aparentar firmeza- Haciendo esto solo consigues que todo sea más doloroso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Sasuke mirándola confundido- ¿Qué he dicho mal?

- Por favor intenta no repetir lo de antes... -dijo Sakura bajando la mirada tristemente- Sé que tú te quedaste más afectado porque lo viste pero yo siento lo mismo que tú, así que no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

- ¿Que yo vi qué? -dijo Sasuke al cual todo le resultaba cada vez más difícil de comprender.

- Sasuke-kun por favor -dijo Sakura mirándolo cada vez más tristemente cosa que hacía que Sasuke se sintiese más y más desconcertado- Déjalo ya...

- ¡Pero es que no entiendo qué he dicho mal! -dijo Sasuke elevando un poco el tono, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Todo aquello no tenía lógica.

- Sasuke-kun... no quiero tener que recordarlo, es demasiado doloroso... -dijo Sakura alejándose unos pasos de él y mientras dos lágrimas asomaban en su ojo visible.

Sasuke perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, si ya haberla visto como estaba le había desconcertado, lo de su frase lo había dejado desconcertado del todo y por más que le preguntaba Sakura no soltaba prenda. Se acercó y la asió por el brazo para evitar que se marchase.

- ¡Pero dime que es lo que pasa! -gritó Sasuke enfadado

- Maa, maa... -dijo una voz a la espalda- No deberías hacer eso a la pobre Sakura-chan, Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y ésta salió corriendo detrás de la espalda de la persona que había llegado. Allí estaba Kakashi mirándolo con gesto preocupado mientras intentaba calmar a Sakura que ahora lloraba. Ahora posiblemente se enteraría de qué iba la cosa...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo Kakashi mirándolos a ambos- Piensa que ahora Sakura-chan ya no es kunoichi y con su ojo así le cuesta más defenderse.

- S-Sasuke-kun... -dijo entre sollozos Sakura- S-Sasuke-kun ha vuelto a...

- Yo solo he dicho que a ver cuando venían Naruto y Kakashi-sensei -dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Sasuke miró con desespero como al decir la frase la cara de su sensei adoptó una expresión parecida a la que había adoptado Sakura hacía pocos minutos. Como siempre algo se le escapaba de las manos y eso le hacía sentirse impotente.

- Sasuke -dijo Kakashi suspirando- Debes intentar aceptarlo por mucho que te duela, hay que seguir.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que aceptar? -dijo Sasuke impaciente- ¿Porqué todos habláis con tan poca propiedad?

- ¿Lo ve sensei? -dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas- Yo he intentado que lo deje pero...

- Sasuke... -dijo Kakashi mirándolo seriamente- Debes seguir adelante, todos lo estamos intentando... Ya hace un mes que Naruto murió.

- ¿Q-qué? -dijo Sasuke mirando a su sensei intentando ver si se había equivocado al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

- Sasuke, sé que a los que fuisteis a buscarlo os chocó todo más -dijo Kakashi- Pero su muerte es ahora irreparable, tenemos que seguir caminando y no rendirnos por él.

- N-no me lo creo... Naruto no puede estar muerto... -dijo Sasuke mientras miraba un punto del suelo fijamente intentando asimilar lo que le acababan de decir.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -dijo Sakura con voz autoritaria mientras se quitó el vendaje y dejaba ver una terrible herida en su ojo y un ojo muy dañado que ya no veía nada- ¿Mi herida está aquí cierto? Es todo real. Pero no hay necesidad de hacerlo más doloroso de lo que ya es.

- Sasuke -dijo Kakashi cosa que hizo que lo mirase el moreno- Si quieres puedes ir a hablarlo con Tsunade, sé que sino seguirás en tus trece...

El moreno agradeció el gesto de su profesor, sin dejarles tiempo a decirle nada más hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia el despacho de la quinta. Cuando llegó abrió las puertas de par en par y una alarmada Hokage miró hacia la puerta donde el moreno intentaba recuperar el aliento. El muchacho rápidamente se acercó a la mesa de la Hokage.

- Naruto no está muerto ¿cierto? -dijo Sasuke con un tono nervioso mirando a la Hokage.

- ... Siéntate Sasuke-kun -dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba a cerrar la puerta del despacho. Después volvió y se sentó en su silla.- ¿Otra vez estamos con lo mismo?

¿Otra vez? Así que ella también decía lo mismo, lo afirmaba porque no lo estaba negando... Miró derrotado a la Hokage.

- ¿Debo contarte otra vez todo? -inquirió la Hokage mirando al moreno el cual afirmó quedamente mientras fijaba su vista en un punto de la mesa de Tsunade- No sé si recuerdas que Naruto era perseguido por una organización...

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, en la realidad de la que él había venido su hermano pertenecía a aquella misteriosa organización, recordaba que aquella vez que luchó contra él llegó a escuchar que querían llevarse a Naruto.

- Lo que querían de Naruto era... -dijo la Hokage deteniéndose casi como si fuese una costumbre y prosiguió rápidamente- el demonio que había sellado en el interior de Naruto.

- ¿D-demonio? -preguntó Sasuke con un deje de voz... Claro ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre el misterioso poder de Naruto en ocasiones.

- Aquel día vinieron a la villa dos de sus miembros... -dijo Tsunade como quien explica una película que no le agrada explicar- Uno era un miembro de la villa de la niebla, un exiliado... Kisame Hoshigaki, es un hombre que tiene semejanza con un tiburón.

El gesto de Sasuke mostró comprensión, si que lo recordaba, aquel era el hombre que era el compañero de su hermano Itachi.

- El otro es otro peligroso criminal de clase S que era conocido por su brutalidad -dijo Tsunade- Aún no sabemos ni su nombre, ni a que villa pertenece. Aquel día vosotros ibais con Naruto... intentasteis protegerlo pero no sirvió de nada. Sakura salió gravemente herida en el rostro y perdió la visión del ojo derecho, tu recibiste una profunda herida en el brazo. Naruto intentó resistirse y lo golpeó para poder llevárselo sin dificultad.

Sasuke miró pensativamente su brazo, ahora entendía el porqué de aquella herida.

- A pesar que te encontrabas herido insististe en formar parte del grupo que intentaría rescatar a Naruto. Quería proporcionarte un grupo fuerte con el cual os podríais enfrentar a aquellos para salvar a Naruto, pero desgraciadamente la casi totalidad de los jounin y gran parte de gennins habían salido de misión a diferentes puntos y los pocos jounin que quedaban sufrían graves heridas. Solo pude enviaros a ti y a Neji Hyuuga... Era una misión prácticamente suicida pero el tiempo apremiaba, así que salisteis ambos y después de mucha investigación lograsteis encontrar el lugar donde se escondían pero...

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, no hacía falta saber demasiado para entender que eso significaba que no llegaron a tiempo para evitar lo peor.

- Cuando llegasteis no había nadie en la cueva, yo desde Konoha manejé todo para que os llegara ayuda lo antes posible. Cuando llegaron allí tú llevabas el cuerpo de Naruto en brazos, Neji miraba desde atrás la escena con angustia... Insististe en que le salvaran, que hicieran algo por ayudarle, que no respiraba... Todo era en vano, una vez le quitaron el demonio, murió.

Después de esta última frase ambos restaron en silencio, Sasuke intentaba que aquellas palabras no significasen nada para él porque eran dolorosamente reales...

- Tsunade-sama... -dijo débilmente Sasuke- Normalmente en estos casos se toman fotos del cuerpo, ¿cierto?

Tsunade le dirigió una fugaz mirada que expresaba si estaba entendiendo realmente lo que iba a decir el moreno y seguidamente afirmó.

- Quisiera ver alguna... -dijo Sasuke y al ver la cara de Tsunade añadió- Sé que es un poco chocante lo que acabo de pedir pero por favor...

Necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos que aquello no estaba siendo un engaño, que aquello que Tsunade estaba afirmando con relativa facilidad y que a él le estaba costando mucho asimilar no era una broma de muy mal gusto. Tsunade miró a los ojos a Sasuke y vio en ellos cierta determinación, le mostraron que aquellas palabras iban en serio. Se levantó pesadamente y sacó una carpeta, la abrió y de ella extrajo una foto y se la tendió a Sasuke. Éste miró la fotografía con angustia, quería verla pero a la vez no... porque lo que viese en ella sería la verdad, sería lo que realmente había ocurrido y temía descubrir qué era esa realidad. Tomó aire y miró la fotografía y efectivamente allí estaba, Naruto con los ojos cerrados, el semblante pálido y sereno... Como si debido a la foto hubiese recibido una descarga soltó la foto sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Empezó a ver recuerdos desfilar por su mente, a toda velocidad y aquello lo tenía mareado.

- Sasuke-kun ¿daijôbu? -dijo Tsunade a la vez que miraba compasivamente al muchacho.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, Tsunade recogió la foto, la miró tristemente y la guardó de nuevo en su carpeta.

- No debería habértela enseñado de nuevo... -dijo arrepentida Tsunade

- E-estoy bien de verdad... -mintió Sasuke mientras bajaba la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Tsunade- Si me disculpáis...

Sasuke se marchó abatido por la puerta del despacho de la quinta Hokage, la cual lo miraba un tanto pensativa. Empezó a analizar aquellos recuerdos que había "recuperado", por así decirlo... Ahora si que recordaba aquello que le había explicado la Hokage... Aquel día caminaban los tres tranquilamente por Konoha, charlaban animadamente sobre temas que no conseguía recordar y de repente aquellos hombres aparecieron delante de ellos. No sabían quienes eran y él, aquel hombre con ojos de color miel y mirada glacial, habló.

- _"¿Quién es Naruto?" -_dijo el hombre mirando al trío fugazmente.

- _" Yo soy Naruto... ¿tú quién eres?" _-preguntó Naruto desconfiado

- _"Somos de Akatsuki y venimos a por ti"-_contestó el hombre con una sonrisa- _"Vamos, ven con nosotros sin oponer resistencia..."_

- _"Naruto no irá a ninguna parte" _-dijo la pelirrosa defendiendo a su compañero.

- _"Y menos con gente con vuestras pintas"_ -contestó Sasuke defendiéndolo también.

- _"Chicos..."_ -Naruto miró después tenso al hombre - _"Marchaos, id a pedir ayuda, avisad a la Hokage... pero no os quedéis aquí"_

- _"¿Pretendes que te dejemos aquí solo con estos?"_ -exclamó Sasuke indignado- _"¿Es que te has vuelto loco?"_

- _"Sasuke-kun tiene razón, no vamos a dejarte aquí solo. Lucharemos para que no se te lleven"_ -dijo Sakura seria.

- _"Entonces moriréis"_ -dijo una voz a su espalda

Cuando se giraron aquel hombre de mirada gélida ya estaba a su lado, empuñando en un kunai y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar clavó el kunai en la cara de Sakura y le hizo una cicatriz hasta la altura de la frente. Sakura empezó a gritar de dolor. Sasuke alarmado porque el otro hombre iba a atacar a Sakura se puso en medio y recibió el golpe de la Samehada en todo el brazo abriéndosele una herida profunda. Recordaba que en aquel momento, aunque el brazo le dolía a horrores solo pensaba en el hombre de mirada gélida que había desaparecido después de golpear a Sakura.

- _"¡Sasuke, Sakura!"_ -gritó Naruto preocupado

- _"Vamos, vamos si solo son simples ratitas"_ -dijo a su espalda el hombre misterioso sonriendo.

- _"Temee..."_ -dijo Naruto lleno de rabia.

- _"¡Naruto huye!"_ -gritó Sasuke- _"Vete, márchat--"_

- _"Calla mocoso" _-gritó el hombre pez pegándole en el cuello a Sasuke el cual cayó sobre el suelo medio inconsciente.

- _"Ahora..."_ -dijo el otro hombre agarrando a Naruto por el brazo- _"Ven con nosotros"_

- _"Suéltame"_ -dijo Naruto a la vez que se liberaba de la mano y miraba con odio al hombre.

- _"Huuh"_ -exclamó divertido el hombre- _"Entonces... Tendrá que ser por las malas" _

Sasuke recordaba que, aunque borrosamente, había visto con impotencia todo aquello, justo después de aquella frase el hombre se abalanzó sobre Naruto y sin que este pudiese evitarlo se vio golpeado fuertemente hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente y un tanto demacrado. Justo cuando aquel hombre de ojos miel cargó a Naruto para llevárselo su recuerdo de aquel momento terminaba. Después recordaba haberse despertado en una habitación blanca y al poco rato la Hokage estuvo delante de él. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido y ella un tanto pálida decidía que hacer. Recordaba haber insistido en que debía marcharse ya a buscarlo, a pesar que en aquel momento se encontraba un tanto exhausto no podía permitir que aquellos extraños se saliesen con la suya. Finalmente Tsunade cedió y con pesar le dijo que la única persona que no había salido de misión había sido Neji Hyuuga, éste al poco se presentó en la habitación y no tardaron mucho en partir sin rumbo fijo. Neji con su Byakugan buscaba algún rastro de ellos, al principio vagaron durante tiempo sin encontrar nada y eso cada vez los ponía más tensos... De repente sintieron un gran poder y se dirigieron velozmente allí, llegaron a una cueva y entraron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, pero dentro no había ninguno de aquellos, únicamente había un gran agujero que parecía haber sido desencadenado por una gran explosión de chakra y allí estaba tumbado el rubio. Lo llamaron incesantemente pero el muchacho no contestaba, así pues mientras Neji vigilaba por si alguien regresaba a la cueva, Sasuke bajó a intentar reaccionar a Naruto.

- _"Naruto, ¿estás bien?"_ -gritaba Sasuke mientras bajaba

Cuando llegó vio como el muchacho aún tenía sangre visible de los golpes que había recibido cuando se lo llevaron, se agachó y cuando lo agarró de la mano para ir a zarandearlo para despertarlo notó que estaba horriblemente frío. Acercó con temor su cabeza a la de Naruto y comprobó que no respiraba.

- _"¿Qué haces Sasuke?"_ -se quejó Neji desde arriba- _"Como les dé por volver moriremos todos..."_

- _"No... respira..."- _murmuró Sasuke y la última palabra no fue audible para el Hyuuga.

- _"¿No qué?" _- dijo Neji mirando al Uchiha con el Byakugan- _"¿Dôshita Sasuke?"_

_- "Naruto... n-no respira..." _-dijo Sasuke

- _"¿Nani?" _-dijo alarmado Neji- _"Súbelo, si llegamos a la villa puede que algún ninja médico pueda hacer algo por él, démonos prisa"_

Hizo caso a Neji, cargó a Naruto y ambos salieron de la cueva en dirección a Konoha, su brazo, debido al peso que cargaba comenzó a sangrar en abundancia, aunque eso en aquel momento no le importaba. A medio camino unos ninja médicos de Konoha se cruzaron con ellos, los cuales al verlos se sintieron aliviados. Pero Sasuke no estaba ni mucho menos aliviado, ellos debían de hacer algo con Naruto, algo para salvarlo.

- _"Tú brazo está sangrando mucho chico, déjame mirarlo..." _-dijo uno de los ninja

- _"¡Eso ahora no importa, Naruto no respira, tenéis que hacer algo para salvarlo!"_

Los ninja se pusieron manos a la obra mientras Sasuke se sentó en suelo, se sentía mareado a causa de la pérdida de sangre, pero a pesar de eso no quitaba la vista de los ninja que intentaban salvarle la vida a Naruto, igual que Neji. Cada vez se sentía más mareado, hasta en ocasiones veía borroso y entonces cuando se sintió desfallecer vio con horror como los médico negaban con la cabeza en señal de derrota. No pudo decir nada más, se desplomó.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró en el cementerio de Konoha, caminó entre las tumbas como si supiese aquello de memoria y entonces se encontró delante de la tumba de Naruto... Eso era lo que hacía todos los días, se levantaba temprano y venía a ver la tumba. Se sentó y se apoyó sobre ella... ni después de cambiar el pasado conseguía dejar de tener que visitar tumbas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sorprendió al encontrar algo en ellos, de él sacó un papel primero.

"_Esto es para que no te mueras de hambre mientras estás aquí... Si es que eres realmente estúpido Sasuke. ¡Cómo no regreses y pongas aún más triste a Sakura-chan vendré a patearte el trasero!" _

Miró tristemente el papel y después sacó lo que quedaba en el bolsillo, aquella chocolatina que Naruto le había dejado por si le entraba hambre mientras estaba en el pasado... Ahora nunca podría devolvérsela en persona. Dejó la chocolatina a modo de tributo delante de la lápida y pesadamente se levantó del suelo, ahora el mundo le parecía mucho más pesado que antes. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y también una voz que tarareaba una canción extraña, Sasuke no prestó atención y cogió el cubo que había al lado de la tumba de Naruto para llevárselo y dejarlo en su sitio.

- Oh una chocolatina... -dijo una voz familiar en donde se había parado aquella persona que había entrado- Qué bien con el hambre que tenía...

Alarmado por la frase Sasuke se giró rápidamente y se dirigió sin reparar en quién era hacia la persona.

- ¡Eh eso es un tributo no se lo puede comer! -exclamó indignado Sasuke

- Ooh... -exclamó divertida la persona- Si has sobrevivido... y sigues tan pesado como siempre...

Sasuke reparó ahora en la persona que tenía delante y se quedó paralizado al encontrarse con unos crueles ojos de color miel que lo miraban altivamente, aquella ropa negra con nubes rojas... Apretó su puño con rabia, ¿qué hacía ese hombre allí?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó enfadado Sasuke

- Oh vamos venía a darle las gracias a tu amigo por el bonito bijuu que me ha dado... -dijo con sorna mientras daba un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la lápida.

- No la toques... -dijo cada vez más enfadado el moreno- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, ni a visitar su tumba...

- ¿Acaso piensas impedírmelo? -dijo risueño el hombre- Ni en sueños podrías vencerme...

La ira de Sasuke aumentaba por momentos, empuñando un kunai que se había llevado se abalanzó contra aquel individuo que miraba divertido la escena. Esquivó, uno tras otro, todos sus ataques, cosa que hacía que Sasuke aún rabiase más. Después de dejarlo intentar hacer, el hombre adoptó por primera vez una pose de lucha.

- Ahora verás algo casi divino... -dijo sonriendo prepotentemente.

Comenzó a desprender chakra rojo en gran cantidad, Sasuke miró sorprendido al hombre y antes que le diese tiempo a reaccionar le propinó unos fuertes golpes que lo despidieron contra la pared. El golpe que recibió contra la pared del cementerio lo dejó casi sin respiración y ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo tosiendo sangre. El hombre se acercó mientras aplaudía con sorna.

- Muy bien chico, tu golpe ha sido precioso -dijo mientras el chakra rojo seguía rodeándolo- ¿Te gusta el poder que ahora tengo?

Sasuke lo miró temblorosamente a causa del dolor desde el suelo, el hombre se agachó y agarró por el flequillo al Uchiha para levantarlo.

- Es el poder que le quitamos a tu estúpido amigo... sí aquel chico rubio... -dijo el hombre irónico a modo de burla- ¿No te acuerdas? Claro no me extraña... ¡No era nadie!

Sasuke sentía dolor, pero era mayor la rabia que sentía, aquel hombre además de haber matado a Naruto se permitía el lujo de burlarse de él, incluso ahora que estaba muerto... ¡Era intolerable! Pero a pesar de aquello su cuerpo no le respondía, aún estaba en shock debido al golpe contra la pared. El hombre lo arrastró hasta delante de la tumba de Naruto, colocó su cabeza bien cerca de la lápida.

- Como tu amigo está muy contento porque me dieses este poder Naruto-kun... -dijo burlándose- Ahora te está dando las gracias.

- Eres un cabrón... -dijo como pudo Sasuke muy enfadado

- Oh, esas no son maneras para hablarme... -dijo tranquilamente y acto seguido golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke contra la lápida.

Sasuke con este último golpe se había quedado medio inconsciente, se sentía desfallecer y además la angustia lo recorría al ver tan de cerca la lápida que confirmaba la muerte de su compañero. El hombre le soltó el pelo y quedó recostado débilmente sobre la lápida.

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, transmite este mensaje a tú Hokage -dijo el hombre- Nosotros tenemos el respaldo de los dioses y no nos venceréis. Ahora que tenemos el poder de los bijuus dominaremos todas las villas ocultas, Konoha no será menos. Sabemos que opondréis resistencia, sois así de necios, por eso mismo... Akatsuki os declara la guerra. Que descanses bien chico...

El hombre empezó a marcharse, a pesar que quería ir detrás de él para perseguirlo su cuerpo cada vez le pesaba más y más... A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron inconsciente, Sasuke explicó todo lo ocurrido a la Hokage y ésta congregó a la mayoría de los Kages para explicarles la situación. Después de la muerte de Naruto y la apropiación de Kyuubi comenzó una gran guerra donde el poder de los bijuus era protagonista indiscutible.

¿Cómo terminó la guerra? Eso sería demasiado largo y duro como para ser contado.

**Bueno por fin terminé el capítulo 3 ò.o ¡Me ha costado una semana y pico pero lo logré! n0n Bueno como veis este tiene más sentido... El otro Aka que substituye a Itachi va más a saco y consiguen con más facilidad quitarle el kyuubi ù-u Lo de la guerra al final ma qdao muy corto ù-uU pero es q sino se extendería demasiado... -.-U Así que si queréis puedo continuarlo en otro capi.**

**¡El siguiente seguramente será un capitulo humor/parodia! Le quitaré un poco de Angst a ver si os vais a deprimir todos xDD y eso no ù-u Bueno paso a comentar vuestros preciosos reviews n.n**

_Seko, _**esa es mi compañera de dominación ò.o to mona ella! XD Weno a veces lo macabro triunfa xD Sí es lógico q el pisotón duela XD y akí tienes actualización.**

_Lovechii, _**no, no eras el primero XD, este capi es más largo xD espero que te guste n.n**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**thnkks! Malegra que te gustee n.n espero ver tu revieew n.n**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**Wo Kisamito sales en este capítulo xDDDD ù-u claro es q lo de la curandera tenía esa función ù-u weno este tiene mas sentido espero que te guste n.n**

_Juegui, _**xD le cae mal xDD T-T Jooo yo no mato por gusto es la historia que lo pide TT**

_Surumi chan, _**woh animando con plumeros XD ò.o mola! u.u weno por eso el fic tiene angst xD**

_A.Kyubi's,_** xDDD ¿cómo conseguiste calmar luego a Kiaki? XD espero que te gustee n.n**

_Shiho-Haibara, _**siii Sasuke sufrirá siempre q para eso lo odiooo (6) xD Yo también creo que tiene un motivo Itachi ù-u y por eso escribí el fic Asesino ù-u... Si después resulta q lo hizo pq en realidad es un sádico...mala suerte XD**

_Arhen, _**siento haber tardado tanto esta vez pero tenia q actualizar mis otros fics ó.o, y es q no tenía demasiado sentido XD pero podría ser¿ no? xD**

_Luli-chan, _**xDDDD poxita! Me alegra que te intrigase el fic n.n espero que este cap tmb te gustasee n.n**

_Sabaku no kimera, _**thnks por tu reviewww spero que este también te gustaseee**

_Anzu Zoldik, _**(H) es que tengo el poder de hacer que den pena kukuku xD ò.o tranki que no tiene relación, es el azar, supuse q podían estar unidos 2 destinos aunq no tengan relación entre ellos ô.o, espero q te guste el chap**

_Tod, _**gracias por tu review ô.o si no te gusta lo siento n.nU pero ya avisé que no tendría mucha relación y que podría ser basado en lo que dijo la adivina... Si no te gustó... mira no puedo hacer nada -o-**

_Chibi-Hinata, _**rewee n.n... no en aquel no moría... simplemente no existía ô.o en este si que muere T-TU no sé ni como lo he podido hacer... XD**

_Kyroa-chan, _**woh que bueno que te dejé con la boca abierta n.n me alegra saber que os hace reaccionar n.n espero que te gustee n.n**

_Clau17, _**woh muchas gracias por decir que es excelente n/n espero que este también te lo parezca! n0n**

_ElAinuUchiha, _**wenaas! Si que es triste por eso cambié el género a algo de angst ù-u espero que te guste este también.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez n0n muchas gracias por este montón de reviews ma hecho muy feliz n/n, el próximo será seguramente parodia! xD**

**Espero verlos a todos por aquí**

**¡Jya Ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Sasuke cambió el pasado y cuando vuelve... ¿EEEEEH? Esto no puede estar pasando... T-TU Siguiente capítulo: ¡Fatal Future!_


	4. Apariciones

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de un individuo que está llevando a los personajes por el mal camino ù-u**

**Miru/ u0uU Me lo cargaré a ese hombre en serio...**

**ADVERTENCIA! Dije que este capítulo sería una parodia porque no sabía como enfocar más capítulos pero se me ocurrieron algunas ideas. Así que el capítulo parodia lo dejaré para el final n.n Enjoy read ù-u.**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, citas de cosa dichas anteriormente y en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes.**

**Vocabulario -- Wakkatta (Entendido) **

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 4: Apariciones**

Sasuke había dejado marchar a sus compañeros hacia el presente del que todos provenían, él debía hacer otra cosa, debía matar a su hermano. Así cambiaría el pasado y seguro que en el futuro sus padres seguirían vivos y así él podría cambiar aquel presente tan solitario y gris del que provenía. Llenaría las paredes de su casa de tonos alegres, el ambiente se llenaría de todas aquellas cosas que tenía cuando era tan solo un niño y así podría volver a sentir que estaba vivo dentro del mundo.

No muy lejos de donde Sasuke estaba dos encapuchados se miraban aún en silencio, aún no acababan de dar crédito a la imagen que el otro presentaba, pero aún así tenían claro que debían hacer. Sin mediar más palabra que un simple "debemos lograrlo" los dos individuos se dirigieron sin pensarlo al lugar donde sabían que se dirigiría sin ningún lugar a la duda. No podía ser que se dirigiese a cualquier otro lugar, lo sabían demasiado bien, lo sentían con demasiada claridad.

El joven Uchiha siguió andando con su capucha puesta en dirección a su casa, por el camino se fue mentalizando de lo que debía hacer. Incentivaba a su conciencia para hacerla indestructible, para darle una fortaleza nueva que hiciese que esta no dudase en el momento de hacerlo. Sabía que iba a ser muy duro tener que hacerlo, en aquella época su hermano no era más que un niño pequeño, y no estaba seguro de, como su hermano había dicho anteriormente en su presente, albergar el suficiente odio. Llegó delante de la puerta de su casa y apoyó la cabeza y la espalda en una de las paredes que hacía de cerca antes de entrar al jardín. Con cada inspiración se decía que aquello era lo mejor, y además escuchaba todos los sonidos provenientes del interior de su casa. Comprobó con alivio como no había mucho ruido en el interior de la casa familiar de los Uchiha. El único ruido que provenía del interior de la casa era el sonido de una pelota botar contra el suelo y la voz de un niño pequeño que tarareaba una canción infantil. Sasuke decidió no entrar por la puerta, observaría de nuevo la situación encaramándose al árbol que daba al jardín y así podría observar la situación si ser necesariamente visto.

Justo cuando iba a subir al árbol para proseguir así con su plan dos figuras encapuchadas se plantaron detrás de él. Se giró en el acto instintivamente, en todo su camino nadie había reparado en él y supo que no había nada bueno en aquellos dos encapuchados. Sentía que ellos lo conocían a pesar que él no podía saber quienes eran, ya que las capuchas tapaban sus rostros.

- Uchiha Sasuke... -dijo uno de los individuos con una voz que le resultaba familiar- No debes hacer lo que tienes en mente.

- ¿Os envía la adivina esa de pacotilla? -preguntó Sasuke molesto, si eso era cierto aquella mujer se estaba entrometiendo donde nadie la llamaba- Si es así marchaos, no haré nada de lo que digáis. Debo hacerlo...

El otro individuo comenzó a toser exageradamente, su tos denotaba que algo no muy bueno le ocurría y se tambaleó un instante haciendo dudar momentáneamente a su otro compañero. Sasuke aún observaba a ambos con desconfianza¿quién demonios eran aquellas personas?

- No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes -dijo Sasuke girándose- Debo cambiar mi destino.

Uno de los individuos chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke empujándolo contra la pared y clavando un kunai al lado de su cabeza con la intención de intimidarlo. Sasuke se giró aún retenido por el individuo, al cual a pesar de tener tan cerca no pudo verle la cara que aún seguía cubierta por la capucha que llevaban. Cuando volvió a hablar Sasuke confirmó que aquella voz le era familiar aunque no sabía de quien era.

- ¿No nos has escuchado bien? -dijo intentando calmar su voz- No... puedes... hacerlo. Por eso estamos aquí.

- Y me parece que tú no me has escuchado a mí -dijo Sasuke dejándose de formalismos- No podéis ni imaginar como es mi presente. Si está en mi mano cambiarlo, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

- Veo que no va a cambiar de opinión por las buenas... -dijo el otro individuo con una voz un tanto débil pero igualmente familiar- De todas maneras deberíamos marcharnos de aquí. Creo que no nos gustaría que este pequeño nos escuchase¿cierto?

Medio oculto por la pared del muro se encontraba el pequeño Itachi, miraba un tanto curioso a aquellos extraños que se estaban peleando en la puerta de su casa. Había estado jugando tranquilamente hasta que escuchó voces y pensando que eran sus padres, que habían regresado, salió a su encuentro. Pero al ver que no eran ellos, se había detenido a observarlos con precaución. El pequeño Itachi, al verse observado por todos aquellos sospechosos desconocidos, se marchó corriendo al interior de su casa un tanto avergonzado. Su madre siempre le decía que quedarse mirando a gente que no conocía de nada no era de buena educación, pero siempre le podía la curiosidad.

Sasuke observó con fastidio como su hermano se había marchado al interior, cerrando durante el trayecto todas las puertas y ventanas con llave. Los dos individuos comenzaron a andar en dirección alejada de la casa, Sasuke empezó a seguirlos. Primero se desharía de aquellos pesados que insistían en que se detuviese. Además durante aquel tiempo podría pensar una manera para hacer salir a Itachi de la casa e intentar llevar a cabo su "misión". Cuando llegaron a un sitio poco concurrido los individuos se detuvieron y volvieron a girar para mirar a Sasuke.

- Debes volver al presente, no intentes cambiarlo Sasuke -dijo el individuo mientras miraba momentáneamente a su compañero que otra vez se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared.

Sasuke miró al otro individuo y cuando se apoyó en la pared vio como un vendaje cubría su mano y vio como las vendas tenían un tono rojizo que denotaba que se encontraba herido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que algo no funcionaba bien, si aquellos eran esbirros de aquella adivina¿cómo que aquella persona se encontraba en un estado tan precario? Entonces reparó en que debía contestar a lo que le había dicho el otro.

- Sé que peco de repetitivo pero... -dijo mirándolo seriamente- No tengo porqué hacer caso y ni siquiera malgastar mi tiempo con unos desconocidos.

- Veo que no nos queda más remedio que enseñarte quienes somos -dijo el individuo que había estado hablando todo el rato y lanzó una pequeña risa amarga- No nos extraña, al fin y al cabo te conocemos más de lo que piensas.

Los dos individuos se quitaron las capuchas que les tapaban el rostro y Sasuke no pudo más que expresar su sorpresa en silencio mientras observaba aquellas personas que habían delante de él. El que había estado tosiendo todo el rato llevaba la gran parte del rostro también vendado, presentaba una condición demacrada pero supo reconocer quien era. Era mirarse a un espejo y verse reflejado pero envuelto en vendas y en un estado precario. Si miraba al que había estado dialogando antes con él, volvía a verse a sí mismo, llevaba una venda en la frente y observaba tranquilamente como él lo observaba con sorpresa, como si esperase esa reacción por su parte. Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo, aquello no podía ser real.

- E-esto tiene que... -empezó Sasuke-

- ¿Una broma? Sé que yo mismo pensaría lo que tú... porque yo soy tú. Igual que él -señaló con el dedo al Sasuke que parecía más herido.

- Pero no tiene... -empezó de nuevo Sasuke.

- Sentido -interrumpió el Sasuke que estaba todo vendado respirando con dificultad- Sé que es difícil creer que estás hablando contigo mismo pero... También es cierto que te encuentras en el pasado. ¿Qué hay de raro entonces en todo esto?

- Pero entonces ¿porqué me decís que no debo matar a Itachi? -replicó enfadado, a la vez que confundido Sasuke- ¡Si sois yo sabéis que él ha sido el causante de nuestra desgracia¡Él mató a otosan y okasan! Sí lo mato seguro que todo volverá a ser como antes. Sacrificando el tiempo que pasé con él lograré que otosan y okasan sigan vivos.

- Sasuke... -dijo el Sasuke que había hablado antes durante todo el tiempo mientras el otro únicamente observaba- Nosotros te contaremos el porqué no debes hacerlo. Empezaré yo... -dijo mientras observaba momentáneamente al Sasuke que ahora volvía a apoyarse en la pared intentando mitigar su dolor y al ver que le afirmó suavemente con la cabeza- Bien Sasuke, sentémonos en ese parque.

El Sasuke que estaba en el pasado con el objetivo de matar a su hermano en mente observó al lugar donde su otro yo había señalado. En aquel momento se sentía lo suficientemente desorientado como para no oponer la resistencia que había estado usando hasta el momento. Siguió a sus otros yo y se sentaron en uno de los bancos del vacío parque.

- Bien... -dijo el Sasuke que había estado hablando más con él muchacho- Yo, al igual que ahora pretendías hacer tú, vine aquí y asesiné a Itachi. Te puedo asegurar que hacerlo no resultó lo más sencillo ya que a pesar que lo logré, después la visión de lo que había hecho me ha impedido dormir bien durante el resto de los días.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Sasuke del "pasado"- ¿Qué pasó cuando regresaste?

- Pongamos que mi presente es el presente uno -dijo el Sasuke del (a partir de ahora) presente uno y al ver la cara de no comprender de Sasuke añadió- Lo digo porque él también viene de un presente, pero es diferente del mío. Bien pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta te contestaré que aparentemente nada había cambiado. Las calles seguían iguales y corriendo me marché en casa para encontrarme con otosan en la puerta.

Sasuke bajó la mirada conteniendo la emoción y además imaginando como se sentiría él mismo si llegase ese momento. Seguramente no podría contenerse y le diría a su padre que se alegraba de verlo, aunque él no entendiese a que se refería.

- ¿Okasan también estaba viva? -preguntó nerviosamente Sasuke volviéndose a mirar a los ojos.

- Sí, pero no creas que todo es tan bonito, Sasuke -dijo el muchacho del presente uno mirándolo seriamente- Nuestros padres están muertos en vida.

- ¿Muertos en vida? -preguntó Sasuke sin entender, pensando únicamente en aquellas palabras-.

- Ellos siguen traumatizados por la muerte de Itachi. Odian a su asesino hasta el aborrecimiento, okasan no tiene un día alegre como antes lo tenía. Y a pesar de todo lo que he pasado, a pesar que ahora él no asesinó a nadie te puedo asegurar una cosa. Ni aún no habiéndolo conocido, ni a pesar que esté muerto... No he conseguido dejar de odiarlo.

Sasuke volvió a bajar la vista, aquellas palabras lo habían hecho pensar en todo... Realmente aunque su hermano no matase a su familia¿conseguiría él olvidar todo lo que hizo? Y según decía su otro yo comprobaba que ni aún en la situación que él mismo provocó lograba dejar de odiarlo.

- P-pero -dijo Sasuke mirándolo tensamente- Aunque estén así están vivos... ¿nee?

- Al principio yo me incité a pensar lo mismo pero... -el Sasuke del presente uno bajó la vista- A parte de ser una tortura en vida para ellos se ha convertido también en una tortura en vida para mí. ¿Cómo te crees que se siente cuando otosan habla despectivamente del asesino? Diciendo mil y una atrocidades en su contra y sabiendo que fuiste tú el causante de todo. La culpa que de por sí ya tenía se va multiplicando y su peso se hace cada día menos soportable.

Sasuke guardó silencio, creía poder entender aquello que le estaba explicando. Era sentir palabras contra el asesino que en realidad irían dirigidas contra él sin que ellos lo supieran. El otro Sasuke, el más herido, se aclaró la voz.

- El presente dos, por así llamarlo -continuó el otro Sasuke- no es ni mucho menos más esperanzador... Allí ni siquiera pude verlos, ellos habían muerto hacía poco... Igual que toda la familia. En ese presente no hay salvación, sigo estando solo. Al fin y al cabo nada ha cambiado.

- ¿Habían muerto? -preguntó Sasuke desesperanzado- ¿C-cómo?

- De donde yo vengo las cosas no andan precisamente bien -dijo seriamente el Sasuke del presente dos- ¿Recuerdas el demonio que el cuarto Hokage derrotó? -vio como Sasuke afirmaba quedamente con la cabeza- Pues allí nunca fue derrotado, siguió atacando Konoha hasta el día de hoy. Solo hay desolación y miseria. He desatado la peor de las desgracias sobre el pueblo, hasta podría decir sobre todo el mundo. Sentir esa culpa, saber que por un deseo caprichoso toda esa gente está muriendo...

- ¡Pero...¿Eso que tiene que ver con Itachi? -gritó nerviosamente Sasuke- Porqué al matarlo ha pasado todo eso.

- Deberías recordar las palabras que en su momento ignoramos... -dijo el Sasuke del presente dos- Parece ser que aquella adivina tenía razón y el destino de cualquier persona está ligado a lo que menos esperamos.

Todas aquellas cosa que acababa de escuchar de los labios de sus otros yo rondaban por su cabeza, haciéndole ver todo más dudable que nunca. ¿Y si ellos estaban en lo cierto? Porque sino¿qué sentido tendría mentirse a sí mismo? Suspiró intentando aclararse las ideas, como si quisiese que el suspiro se llevase toda la preocupación que albergaba.

- ¿Y... Sakura y Naruto qué tal están en esos presentes? -preguntó Sasuke no sabiendo que respuesta esperar.

Los otros Sasuke se miraron y parecieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien de los dos hablar primero. Después de un gesto de dolor por parte del moreno que venía del presente dos, éste prosiguió su charla.

- En mi presente, Sakura murió anoche... -dijo el Sasuke bajando la voz y desviando la mirada de su otro yo que lo miraba atónito- En el ataque del demonio fue asesinada sin piedad. Si yo no morí fue de milagro, pero poco tiempo de vida me queda. Mi cuerpo está destrozado, pero quería advertirme antes de perecer.

- ¿Y Naruto? -preguntó Sasuke, intentando imaginarse la situación que había vivido en aquel presente alternativo.

- Por algún curioso motivo del destino él no existe -vio como el otro murmuraba quedamente un qué- Nunca nació, nunca vivió en Konoha...

- En el mío... -prosiguió el Sasuke del presente uno sin dejarle tiempo al otro a preguntar- Sakura ha dejado de ser ninja.

- ¿Lo ha dejado? -preguntó asombrado Sasuke - ¿Porqué?

- El motivo es una herida que la dejó ciega de un ojo -dijo pausadamente- Todo provocó secuelas irreparables, como la herida de mi brazo.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -dijo Sasuke observando la profunda herida de su brazo- Y por cierto que hace Naruto en tu presente¿cómo permitió que hirieran a Sakura?

- Naruto no pudo hacer nada porque fue Sakura quien se hirió intentando protegerlo a él -dijo cambiando la mirada por una triste y Sasuke se observaba sin comprender a donde iba a llegar toda aquella conversación- Aquella organización a la que pertenecía Itachi, Akatsuki, vino a buscar a Naruto. El substituto de Itachi es mucho más sanguinario e impaciente de lo que él lo era y consiguió secuestrar a Naruto con malas maneras. Después de eso no pudimos hacer nada más por él y Naruto murió a sus manos.

- ¿Muerto...? -preguntó atónito pensando que en cualquiera de los dos presentes sus amigos resultaban heridos o asesinados- No puede ser cierto. Naruto no se dejaría matar...

- Es tan cierto -interrumpió agriamente el Sasuke del presente uno- Como la herida que tengo en mi frente. Esta herida me la provocó ese desgraciado, golpeándome con su tumba. Nada más desagradable, más...

Sasuke entendió porqué había parado, se imaginaba como se sentiría si por ejemplo su hermano hubiese golpeado su frente contra la tumba de sus padres. Sería como si le estuviesen restregando que él seguía vivo a pesar que ellos se habían marchado.

- Los tiempos tampoco son buenos en nuestro presente -continuó el Sasuke del presente uno- Nosotros ahora deberemos luchar duramente contra esa organización y desde que se llevaron a Naruto, se puede decir que nos dejaron sin posibilidad de victoria.

- P-pero... -se interrumpió Sasuke- ¿Porqué? Porqué esta pasando todo esto? A que se debe toda esta desgracia? No entiendo como al cambiarse el presente de mis amigos también se haya cambiado todo... Quiero decir... hasta el punto de la guerra... No lo entiendo

- Cobra sentido si sabes algo -dijo el Sasuke del presente dos.

- ¿Si sabes que? -dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz mientras miraba a ambos intrigado

- Su secreto -dijeron con un extraño deje los dos Sasuke provinentes de los futuros alternativos.

- ¿S-su... secreto? -preguntó sin saber bien bien que iba a escuchar a continuación.

- Es el secreto de Naruto -dijo el Sasuke del presente uno- Como bien sabes a veces Naruto demuestra un poder fuera de lo normal, un poder que no sabes de donde viene -Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza- Todo ese poder tiene una simple explicación.

- El demonio que Yondaime derrotó -dijo el Sasuke del presente dos- Aquel que debería estar muerto¿sabes de qué te hablo verdad? -vio como Sasuke volvía a asentir anonadado- Ese demonio nunca fue eliminado, fue sellado y así se "eliminó" la amenaza. El recipiente no es ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿Qué? -llegó a exclamar Sasuke antes de quedarse sin aliento- Ese poder... ¿es el del demonio?

- Exactamente -dijo el Sasuke del presente uno- Si nosotros tenemos problemas para ganar nuestra guerra es simplemente porque ese demonio fue extraído por esa organización y ahora controlan su enorme poder. A causa que se lo extrajeron, Naruto murió.

- En el nuestro -completó el Sasuke del presente dos- Naruto nunca existió, es decir no había recipiente, y además misteriosamente Yondaime fue asesinado así que nunca logró sellar el demonio. Además, antes de llegar a mi presente tuve una visión que en un principio no comprendí pero que ahora me queda muy clara. Naruto se veía envuelto por chakra rojo, ese chakra tomaba el cuerpo de ese zorro de pelaje rojizo y Naruto me dijo: _"Ese es mi secreto"_ después aquel demonio lo devoró.

- Entonces... ¿desde siempre ha tenido Naruto ese demonio en su interior?

- Así es -dijo Sasuke del presente dos- Si nadie quería acercarse a él era porque aún lo consideran una amenaza y además puedo confirmar todo esto porque anoche, cuando quedé en este estado estuve frente a frente con el demonio. -el muchacho apretó el puño con fuerza haciendo que las vendas que tenía se tiñesen de rojo- Me dio las gracias por cambiar el pasado, me dijo que gracias a eso ahora no estaba sellado y que él recordaba cual era su presente antes de cambiarlo. Fíjate si es irónico -esta vez sonrió tristemente- se regocija tanto con la carga que todo esto supone para mí que ni me ha dado una muerte rápida.

Sasuke se observó, abatido, a las puertas de la muerte y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Del horror que habría supuesto haber asesinado a su hermano con la esperanza de labrarse un presente mejor. Nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, puede que hubiese acabado en uno u otro futuro.

- ¿Qué harás? -dijo el Sasuke uno- ¿A pesar de todo piensas hacerlo? Te puedes convertir en alguien como yo, que está olvidando su presente antiguo, que sufre sabiendo que es el culpable del estado de sus padres, del estado de Sakura y de la muerte de Naruto. Que sabe que si se hubiese controlado y hubiese hecho caso al estúpido de Naruto ahora todo sería mejor.

- ¿O prefieres ser como yo? -continuó el otro Sasuke- Sabiendo que la familia sigue muerta, que Sakura también, que Naruto ni existió, que gracias a mis actos la villa se ve sumida en la más cruenta de las batallas donde la única sangre que se derrama es la de nuestra gente. Nosotros dos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión Sasuke... Creía que vivía en un infierno pero, comparado con lo que tengo ahora, aquello era casi el paraíso.

El pensar que podría llegar a considerar lo que tenía ahora como el paraíso era realmente duro. Entendió que no podía hacer lo que había tenido en mente hasta hace unos minutos. Que si lo hacía podía acabar así, que no parecía ser realmente la mejor de las opciones.

- Wakkatta... -suspiró Sasuke levantándose del banco donde había estado sentado- Volveré a mi presente sin modificar nada de este. Por el bien de todos, por tener un presente mejor que le que podría ocurrir.

Los otros dos Sasuke también se levantaron, miraron satisfechos a su otro yo, a ese que aún se podía salvar de todo aquel sufrimiento que ellos habían experimentado a causa de sus actos.

- ¿Vosotros que haréis? -se preguntó sintiéndose extraño por la pregunta que acababa de formular a sus otros yo.

- Regresaremos a nuestros futuros inciertos -dijo el Sasuke del presente dos débilmente- creo que no haré demasiado más que llegar...

- Yo regresaré a esperar que la guerra que se avecina se me lleve, intentaré hacerle pagar algo a aquel que mató a Naruto aunque sé que será inútil -dijo el otro Sasuke sonriendo débilmente- Con ese poder en sus manos no podré hacer nada, pero al menos así me sentiré menos culpable.

El Sasuke más herido se medio desplomó en el suelo y el otro lo aguantó mientras lo miró con gesto grave. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a volver a caer sobre sus rostros y la tormenta empezó a rugir de nuevo.

- Creo que es el momento para todos de volver -dijo el Sasuke del presente uno sonriendo tristemente- Por favor, ya que yo no pude hacerlo nunca... Devuélvele la chocolatina a ese bakka de Naruto. -vio con tranquilidad como Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, imaginándose como debería de estar sintiéndose en ese momento- Que situación más rara... ¿nee? Aconsejándome a mí mismo mientras me estoy muriendo entre mis brazos. Ahora márchate, regresa a ese presente al que nos gustaría volver a nosotros y disfrútalo como puedas y como quieras.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, se puso su chubasquero para taparse la cabeza que ya tenía bastante mojada y se marchó en dirección al puente con decisión. Si no hubiese sido por sus yo de aquellos futuros inciertos ahora mismo él se encontraría de camino a uno de ellos, sin remedio caería en la misma espiral en la que había caído en esas otras realidades. Al parecer el destino era algo superior a él, algo que aunque parecía mentira existía en cierta manera y al parecer cambiar algo que había ocurrido podía significar unas catástrofes de magnitudes impensables.

Por fin llegó al puente y escuchó con parsimonia el ritmo de la tormenta y cuando cayó el siguiente rayo anduvo hacia por el puente con paso decidido. Con ganas de volver a aquel presente del que había marchado y que había estado a punto de destrozar. Se sintió flotar, una sensación muy extraña y de repente con un fuerte ruido cayó encima de algo blando.

- Ay, ay, ay... pesaas... -se quejó una voz debajo de él- Apártate baaakkaaa

Abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo encontrarse algo de lo que sus otros yo le habían hablado y lo que vio cuando los abrió completamente fue el rostro de Sakura mirándolo alegremente mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

- Sasuke-kun... has vuelto... -dijo contenta Sakura-

A su lado Neji pegó un resoplido de desaprobación y cerró los ojos girándose para otro lado.

- Menos mal que volviste sano y salvo -dijo secamente- No quería tener problemas después yo con la Hokage.

Sasuke miró finalmente hacia abajo para mirar en lo que había caído que ahora había dejado de moverse. Miró y se encontró la mirada entrecerrada del rubio que lo miraba con enfado.

- ¿Te quitarás de encima de mí hoy o mañana? -preguntó desafiante Naruto- ¡Qué no pesas poco precisamente!

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada mientras el rubio le gritaba que por fin, que ya era hora y Sasuke se giró para ignorarlo haciendo que el rubio gritase aún más y que por consiguiente Sakura le pegase un capón en la cabeza para hacerlo callar, mientras Neji se quejaba sobre el desorden del grupo. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sin que nadie lo viese. Había regresado a aquel presente del que él provenía. Todos empezaron a andar hacia el despacho de la Hokage, Sasuke se quedó detenido más atrasado de los demás.

- Naruto... -llamó seriamente el moreno, haciendo que el rubio se quedase extrañado- Tengo que hablar de algo contigo, sígueme.

Naruto no dijo nada, miró extrañado como el moreno parecía realmente serio sobre sus palabras y pensó que podría que fuese a contarle algo sobre lo que había pasado cuando ellos se habían marchado. Así que, en silencio, Naruto siguió a Sasuke a un lugar donde nadie los escucharía. Sasuke se detuvo y miró a Naruto seriamente el cual también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo sin entender que le pasaba.

- Sé tu secreto -concluyó tajante Sasuke.

**Buenass! Pensaba actualizar otro fic antes pero esta visto que la inspiración para este ha venido con menos problemas que para el retorno n.nU Bueno el caso es que como bien he puesto al principio dije lo de parodia porque realmente no sabía que tono darle al fanfic, si hacer más presentes alternativos o que pero una noche pensando (la mayoría de mis fanfics surgen de esos pensamientos xD) encontré una forma de hacerlo. Después de mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión que poner ahora el capítulo parodia entre medio lo único que haría sería romper el ambiente xD Así que se quedará para el final xD No será mucho más largo, dos capítulos más y el parodia si eso xDDD. **

**Bueno espero que el capítulo os gustase ô.ó sé que acaba mal pero me pareció bien cortarlo aquí xDDD Ahora paso a comentar vuestros reviews que realmente me emociona que me lleguen tantos TxT**

_Lovechii, _**bueno pues este capítulo es mucho más corto pero no encontraba oportuno entrar ahora en la charla por temas que creo que se entenderán en el próximo capítulo. Bueno espero que te gustase xD Y bueno en este al menos no mato a naruto no? xDDDD**

_luli-chan, _**pobre yoo ToT xDD porque quieres matarme? ToT Te conviertes en Sakura? o.oU xDDD Bueno ya cambie el género y puse que era angst n.nU**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _** ù-u shi, le diste un bonito golpe, por mi dale más golpes xDDD. Bueno si sería problemático lo de la guerra xDD lo dejo a tu imaginación xD Espero que te guste el capítulo n.n**

_marion-asakura, _**bueno como puedes ver al leer este capítulo decidí cambiar un poco las cosas y permitirle rectificar xD n.n espero que te guste más eso**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**no, creo que me costó porque mi conciencia se le fue la inspiración ficil xDD. XD Pobre madre, supongo que debe ser un trauma grande pero estoy de acuerdo en que desatender a su nuevo hijo no es la solución (H) Ya te diré más info del Aka ojos miel... me lo tendría que pensar xD. Pues este que tiene tres Sasukeees xDDDD**

_HagaRenPotter, _**muchas graciaaas n/n me alegraría si leyeses más historias mías y espero que te gustase este capítulo también y ver algún review tuyo n.n**

_A. Kyubi's, _**wenas xD ai pobre Alchea que lo siente xD. Bueno pues siento haberte fastidiado si esperabas la parodia n.nU pero no encontré oportuno romper el ambiente triste (aunque no es demasiado triste este capítulo ·-·) Espero que te guste!**

_Shiho-Haibara, _**bueno finalmente decidí hacer aquello que tu me habías propuesto sin pensarlo xD. Se detuvo a si mismo xD Si pobre gente... ù-u no hay derecho a que sufran por culpa de este Peter -w-**

_Elanta, _**ai si es que Itachi-sama en realidad es un soool xDDDDD Bueno ahora ya no me lo cargaré más ù-uU si me duele más a mí cargarmelo de lo que os pensaiiis ToT Si yo lo adoroooo TxT! Seppuku en masa? o.oU No me digáis eso hombre xDDD y siento no haber cumplido con lo de la parodia pero tranquilos que lo haré ò.ó **

_Juegui, _**o.oU que lio te has montado! A ver no lo conoció porque Sasuke va olvidando su presente normal e iba adquiriendo recuerdos como si toda la vida hubiese vivido en aquel presente. Es decir, si Itachi murió antes de los siete años perfectamente Sasuke no podría haber conocido a su hermano (i aunque a los siete porque no se acordaría xD) Bueno espero que esto te aclare la duda n.n y gracias por tus ánimos o3o!**

_Arhen, _**bueno no me demoré demasiado en subirlo, espero que te gustase y hacerlo todo más triste es lo que le haría dudar de cambiarlo todo xD**

_nimtri, _** xDDDDD igualmente decidí dejar la parodia para el final, espero que te gustase el capítulo y espero ver tu review en el próximo tb n.n**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez n.n Simplemente, antes de despedirme y poner el avance del próximo capítulo decir... ¡Compi de dominación! Ò0ó No me has dejado un review en este capítulo pasado ¬¬U te voy a linchar xDDDDDDDD Ya sabe la persona a la que me refiero (H) kukuku xDDDD Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 n.n!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Sasuke se quedó en el pasado para matar a su hermano mientras que todos los demás volvieron. Pero ¿qué significa todas las calles desierta¿Y esa extraña niebla y esas extrañas personas? Próximo capítulo: Distorsión_


	5. Distorsión

**Disclaimer – Mirurilla dime tuuu (8) a quien pertenece Naruto ya (8) **

**Miru/ ò0ó A mí...**

**Disclaimer – Mirurilla dime tuuuu (8) por que no vas al manicomio yaaa**

**Miru/ ¬¬... tu morirás joven... y que les dio con cantar? Que esto no es operación triunfo ¬¬**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes.**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 5: Distorsión**

Con un fuerte estrépito cayeron sobre la madera del puente sobre el que minutos antes habían estado de pie. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, produciendo un apacible sonido que relajaba, la tormenta había pasado y ahora la lluvia era lo único que interrumpía el silencio que reinaba los alrededores. Neji se reincorporó en silencio, al igual que Naruto hizo un rato después, Sakura aún estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, sollozando. Naruto se acercó a Sakura con gesto serio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica que lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto con voz calmada- Sasuke volverá, no llores más.

- G-gracias... -balbuceó Sakura mientras intentaba calmar su sentimiento de impotencia.

Sakura se sentía defraudada consigo misma, hasta Naruto había entendido aquellas palabras tan fuera de sitio, mencionando al que había destruido a toda su familia. Ella no había podido hacer nada por intentar detenerlo, siempre se escapaba de su alcance sin que pudiese hacer nada para poder ayudarle a llevar esa carga tan pesada. Naruto, al igual que Neji, miraba a su alrededor observando aquella extraña niebla que se había levantado poco después de la repentina parada de la lluvia. Una misteriosa niebla que parecía adentrarse en todos los rincones de la villa dándole un ambiente tétrico. El aire comenzó a silbar por entre los edificios de Konoha, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que la lluvia cesase.

- ¿No está todo demasiado calmado? -preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros que únicamente supieron afirmar con la cabeza.

Tenía razón, a pesar que era normal que días de lluvia la gente no saliese a la calle, tampoco era normal la quietud que se respiraba en el ambiente, era como si no hubiese nadie dentro de las casas, como si todos se hubiesen marchado a algún lugar lejos de aquella misteriosa niebla que lo cubría todo. El ambiente se había tornado un tanto gris, incoloro y sin vida produciendo un extraño efecto en ellos. Y de repente, para sorpresa de ellos, la gente comenzó a aparecer por las calles, haciendo sus rutinas, pero había algo extraño en ellos. Sus caras, a pesar de tener vida, a ellos les parecían grises, como si fuesen algo que no pertenecía a aquel sitio. Neji intentó hablar con uno de ellos pero recibió como respuesta que lo ignorasen haciendo que todo aquello resultase aún más extraño.

- Esto no es demasiado normal... -dijo Neji volviendo al lado de Sakura y Naruto- Primero de todo está esta niebla extraña y después la gente que parece como si hubiesen salido de no se sabe dónde y además el hecho que no responden a nadie.

- Deberíamos mirar a ver si más gente está igual -dijo Sakura que ya se había incorporado de nuevo- Yo quiero ver como está mi familia...

- Yo debería ver como están los del clan Hyuuga... -dijo Neji seriamente

- Bueno, yo iré a mirar como está mi casa -dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa- Si alguien ve algo raro o descubre algo raro volvamos a encontrarnos aquí de nuevo

Todos afirmaron de acuerdo con lo que acababa de proponer Naruto, así todos podrían comprobar si realmente algo pasaba en Konoha y así podrían determinar que hacer. Sakura corrió hacia su casa, cuando llegó abrió la puerta nerviosa y entró con risa dejándola abierta, dejando que la extraña niebla entrase dentro. Pero en el interior todo parecía adueñado por la niebla. Llamó a su madre, llamó también a su padre pero ninguno de ellos los respondió. Angustiada buscó por todos los rincones, pero en su casa no había nadie que contestase a su llamada. Lentamente y sin muchas ganas salió de nuevo a la calle y se quedó parada en la puerta de su casa. De repente empezó a escuchar voces de niños.

- ¿La has visto? Tiene una frente enorme... - dijo una voz

- Sí, además siempre está callada sin decir nada, a veces parece un fantasma -comentó otra voz.

- Y-yo no... -dijo la voz de una niña pequeña

Sakura había levantado ahora la vista, escuchaba extrañada aquella conversación, aquellas palabras le resultaban tan y tan familiares que no podía evitar sentirse como embobada. Avanzó lentamente y se asomó a mirar quien había. En aquella calle llena de niebla habían un grupo de niños que miraban a la pared con desconfianza, mientras seguían cuchicheando. Sakura dirigió la vista hacia la pared y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, allí, una niña pequeña y pelirrosa estaba de pie, encogida, mirando a los niños que la seguían criticando tristemente.

- Que frente más grande que tienes -dijo uno de los niños a la pequeña, mientras avanzaba sonriente.

Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza y salió definitivamente de su casa, miró a los niños que ahora la observaban curiosos y les dirigió una mirada de enfado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis diciéndole a esta niña? -preguntó enfadada Sakura- Se os debería caer la cara de vergüenza

Los niños sin decir nada más corrieron mientras gritaban que habían sido descubiertos, y la niña, ahora que se veía libre de esos que la acechaban, había comenzado a sollozar. Sakura se vio reflejada con unos años menos en aquella niña, por algún extraño motivo se estaba viendo a ella antes de conocer a Ino, antes de que todo comenzase a ir bien para ella. Dejó que llorase todo lo que quisiese, sabía que debía de haber pasado miedo y frustración al no poder decir nada, así que mientras esperaba a que la niña parase de llorar, se sentó a su lado mientras seguía admirando aquella extraña niebla.

- Tranquila, esos niños no tienen ni idea de nada -dijo Sakura sonriendo a la niña tiernamente.

La pequeña Sakura miró a aquella chica que la había ayudado aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se secó las los restos de las lágrimas con la manga del jersey que llevaba en aquel momento e intentó aparentar fuerza.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Sakura a la niña amablemente a pesar que sabía lo que esta le iba a responder.

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura -dijo sonriendo contenta y de repente puso una expresión curiosa- ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda -dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca para decirle que le guardase el secreto.

- ¿M-mi ángel de la guarda? -preguntó la pequeña Sakura mirando a la chica maravillada

- Sí, aunque no lo sabías hasta hoy, yo te he vigilado siempre y he probado que nada grave te ocurriese -dijo Sakura sonriente- Así que no te tienes que venir abajo, porque sino mi trabajo habrá sido en vano¿vale?

- Hum -dijo afirmando seriamente la pequeña Sakura a la vez que pensaba en lo afortunada que era por haber conocido a su ángel de la guarda.

- Ahora ve a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti... -dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo y ayudando a la pequeña Sakura a levantarse del suelo también.

- Gracias señorita ángel de la guarda -dijo la pequeña Sakura mientras agitaba la mano y salía corriendo hacía la espesa niebla, desapareciendo así de la vista de Sakura.

La pelirrosa sabía que todo aquello no era normal, que en otra ocasión hubiese hasta perdido la compostura al haberse visto así misma de pequeña, pero después del fenómeno que habían vivido cosas como estas no le acababan de sorprender. Sabía que en aquellos instantes Sasuke debía estar en el pasado, intentando arreglar la situación que vivía en aquellos momentos y pudiera ser que ese mismo hecho estuviese afectando a toda su realidad.

Suspirando y deseando con fuerza que Sasuke volviese pronto, se empezó a dirigir al puente desde donde se habían separado.

No muy lejos de allí Neji había llegado por fin a la gran casa familiar de los Hyuuga, entró rápidamente y empezó a mirar por todas las habitaciones.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!.¡Hinata-sama! -gritaba mientras seguía buscando

Pero al igual que había pasado con Sakura, en la casa familiar no había nadie más que aquella extraña niebla y el silencio gris que lo reinaba todo. Cuando acabó de mirar por todos los rincones y acabar de sentenciar que realmente no había nadie en la casa, suspiró pesadamente y salió de nuevo a la calle para dirigirse al puente. Andando se adentró por el distrito más comercial de Konoha, y de repente vio con sorpresa como delante de él empezaron a materializarse gente, que iba y venía, aunque no tenían ningún rostro definido. Se paró de repente y no pudo evitar mirarlos a todos con sorpresa, además no parecían reparar en su presencia. Entonces vio como de repente la gente se había quedado en silencio, como comenzaron a murmurar.

- Es ese niño... Solo un monstruo... Deberíamos acabar con él... -murmuraban las distintas voces entre ellos.

Y entonces Neji vio como se referían a un niño que quedaba bastante oculto a su vista, se abrió camino entre un grupo de gente para ver quien era y observó los vistosos cabellos rubios del niño pequeño y como tranquilamente seguía caminando mientras sus ojos azules ignoraban a los demás que le rodeaban. Realmente se había sentido sorprendido, era como si hubiesen metido a Naruto en la lavadora y al salir se hubiesen dado cuenta que había encogido. De repente, un grupo de gente rodeó al pequeño Naruto sin dejarle posible escapatoria, Neji observó con sorpresa la situación ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Comenzaron a repetir aquellas palabras que anteriormente habían cuchicheado en secreto mientras que el pequeño les miraba sin comprender, con miedo, sus ojos reflejaban terror. Vio como uno de los hombres había sacado un kunai y entonces decidió intervenir, aunque no sabía que significaba que el Naruto de hacía unos años estuviese delante de él justo en aquel momento decidió que no podía permitir lo que estaba pasando.

- Oi¿qué están haciendo? -preguntó Neji acercándose al grupo de gentes que lo miraron con aquellas miradas vacías y grises.

- Chi -gruñó despectivamente uno- Tienes suerte hoy... bakemono

Las gentes que habían rodeado al pequeño Naruto se dispersaron y al poco de entrar en la niebla desaparecieron como si ésta los hubiese confundido. Neji miraba confundido como se habían marchado mientras que el pequeño Naruto había bajado la cabeza y miraba un punto fijo del suelo con rabia mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos. El Hyuuga dejó para más tarde el pensar en aquel extraño suceso y bajó la vista para mirar al pequeño Naruto, que con la cabeza gacha hacía temblar su puño de rabia. Se agachó para poderle ver bien la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Neji ladeando la cabeza para intentar verle la cara

- U-un... -afirmó Naruto con la cabeza a la vez que la levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

Neji observó curioso al niño, a pesar de lo que realmente esperaba, el chico no era como era actualmente. Estaba más callado, reservaba sus pensamientos, había cierta desconfianza en su mirada. El muchacho interiormente pensaba que poder decirle, si ya le costaba intentar decir palabras reconfortantes a gente de su edad, mucho más le costaba tratar con niños que ni siquiera sabía que cosas podrían pasar por su mente. Además la curiosidad también le podía¿era aquello que acababa de ver realidad?.¿Había pasado aquello alguna vez cuando Naruto era pequeño? Había sacado sus propias conclusiones de todo aquello que estaba viendo, seguramente todo había sido debido a que el Uchiha se había quedado en el pasado, puede que eso estuviese provocando esta alteración del presente que estaba viviendo. Además, podía casi decir que si ellos se habían mantenido al margen de ella era porque ellos también habían viajado al pasado, librándose así de la influencia de aquella extraña distorsión.

Mientras Neji pensaba, el pequeño Naruto observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza a aquella persona que lo había salvado de otro de aquellos ataques sin sentido. Ahora, el chico parecía estar pensando en algo y se había quedado un tanto absorto. Naruto se preguntaba qué motivo tendría para haberlo salvado, normalmente nadie ponía nada de interés por él. Además nunca lo había visto tampoco en la villa, así que podría ser que fuese extranjero.

- ¿E-eres extranjero? - preguntó tímidamente el pequeño Naruto.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó Neji despertando de sus pensamientos y mirando al chico confundido- ¿Extranjero?

- S-sí, si vienes de otra villa... -dijo Naruto pensando que podría ser que se hubiese equivocado usando la palabra- Es que nunca te había visto por la villa.

- Hum... sí, podríamos decir que soy extranjero -dijo Neji sabiendo que decirle que pertenecía a Konoha solo liaría las cosas.

- ¿Cómo que llevas entonces el símbolo de Konoha en tu frente? -preguntó un tanto confundido el pequeño Naruto.

- E-esto es porque soy un ninja, y estoy en una misión de incógnito, llevo el símbolo de Konoha para que nadie me pregunte, ni sospeche -dijo Neji mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la cara, ahí había estado inteligente el niño.

- Ooh -exclamó sorprendido Naruto- Un ninja extranjero... Ya decía yo que no podía ser nadie de la villa quien me ayudara

- ¿Qué no podía ser nadie de Konoha quien te ayudara? -preguntó Neji mirando como Naruto sonreía entre alegre y tristemente.

- Sí, es que en esta villa, señor ninja, la gente siempre se porta como ha visto usted antes -dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con una mano.

Neji miró desconcertado al pequeño Naruto¿siempre lo trataban así? De repente vio como el pequeño Naruto se apoyaba en la pared, como si algo extraño le ocurriese. Neji observó eso y se alertó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Neji viendo la expresión de terror que había puesto el niño.

- E-es como si ellos me tuviesen rodeado de nuevo... esa misma sensación... -murmuró el pequeño con terror- P-pero delante de mí no hay nadie ahora... ¿p-porqué?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese alegar nada la rodilla del pequeño Naruto empezó a sangrar, el niño sintió la primera punzada de dolor por la herida. Neji observaba atónito lo que acababa de pasar¿porqué estaba sangrando el niño sin ningún motivo?.¿Qué significaba todo aquello? De repente en la mejilla del pequeño se abrió una herida que empezó a sangrar y el niño se llevó la mano a la cara con terror.

- M-me matarán... acabarán conmigo... -dijo el pequeño Naruto con miedo y empezó a andar mientras cojeaba- ¿Porqué siento como si estuviese en otro sitio?

Neji observaba sin comprender todo lo que estaba diciendo el pequeño Naruto y entonces le vino algo a la cabeza. Se sentía como si estuviese en otro sitio... eso podía tener un significado...

- "¡Podría ser...!" -pensaba Neji entendiendo por fin lo que podría significar aquel repentino cambio en la actitud del niño.

Cogió al niño a caballito, para sorpresa de éste, y empezó a correr en la misma dirección en la que el pequeño Naruto se había dirigido hacía un momento.

- ¡Muéstrame el camino! -le gritó al niño mientras seguía corriendo.

Después de separarse de Sakura y Neji, Naruto había comenzado a andar por las calles sin muchas ganas. Primero de todo estaba ese idiota, estúpido de Sasuke que, a pesar de sus advertencias, se había quedado en el pasado para cambiarlo. Después estaba aquella extraña niebla, junto con la extraña gente, que había por toda Konoha. Y por último estaba que haberse separado no era precisamente el plan que él hubiese deseado, se sentía apartado, todos tenían a alguien a quien ir a visitar, alguien por quien preocuparse de que estuviese bien y él estaba solo. Esa verdad, aunque bastante asumida la tenía, recordarla seguía siendo doloroso en ocasiones. Así pues, a pesar que había dicho que volvería a casa, no tenía ganas de volver a ella, ya que encontraría lo mismo que encontraba cada día cuando regresaba. No habría nada diferente de lo que siempre había. Continuó andando sin rumbo entre la misteriosa niebla y las extrañas personas, que aunque la mayoría eran conocidas, parecían más lejanas que nunca. De repente escuchó como si proviniese de su mente la voz de un niño pequeño.

- "Me mintieron, son todos unos asesinos... Papá... todo es su culpa... Los odio..." –decía la voz del niño en su cabeza. Naruto miró a los lados para ver de donde provenía esa voz. De repente delante vio como había un niño rodeado por un grupo de gente con los ojos blancos, lo miraban despectivamente, al igual que el niño los miraba a todos.

- ¿Neji? -murmuró Naruto sorprendido mientras intentaba acercarse al niño. La gente iba yendo y viniendo y entonces lo escuchó.

- Nueve colas... el niño tiene nueve colas... -murmuró alguien que pasaba.

Naruto se quedó interiormente paralizado, giró su cabeza, mientras continuaba caminando, para intentar ver a aquella persona pero seguidamente notó un pie en su camino y, despistado como estaba, cayó al suelo sin remedio pelándose en el acto toda la rodilla que comenzó a sangrar.

- Itte... -murmuró con desagrado Naruto aún en el suelo mientras miraba como comenzaba a sangrar.

De repente se hizo más sombra sobre su cabeza y eso lo interrogó, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un grupo de personas que lo miraban despectivamente.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí... -decía uno a otro- Si es bakemono-san...

Naruto miraba paralizado a aquella gente, los conocía, alguna vez aquella misma situación se había dado.

- Eres un peligro para la villa¿porqué no te mueres ya y nos liberas de esta tortura? -dijo otro de ellos con desprecio.

- ¿No nos contestará bakemono-san? -preguntó de nuevo el primero mientras seguía mirándolo con aquella mirada que tanto conocía.

Uno de ellos lanzó un shuriken que rozó la mejilla de Naruto, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Sin darse ni cuenta, ni poder controlarlo Naruto había comenzado a temblar.

- ¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó el otro risueño- Tranquilo, ahora terminaremos contigo de una vez por todas. Maldito monstruo.

No se movía, a pesar que podía hacerlo, a pesar que ahora era un ninja con todas las de la ley y podía defenderse, se encontraba paralizado, temblaba involuntariamente, su mirada sorprendida no se despegaba de aquellas miradas de odio. De repente se sentía tan pequeño... ¿Desde cuando eran tan altos los adultos? Era como haber vuelto al pasado de forma irremediable, aquel sentimiento que en tiempo no había sentido, miedo, pero ahora comprendía el porqué de aquellas acciones y sentía que no era justo, que él nunca había pedido ser así.

- Muere -dijo otra vez empuñando esta vez un kunai.

Neji corría siguiendo las direcciones que el pequeño Naruto le indicaba, de repente el niño no le dio más indicaciones.

- Es ahí... -dijo el pequeño con temor señalando delante una calle que torcía a la derecha- Bájame... yo no quiero ir -dijo con miedo el pequeño.

- De acuerdo -dijo Neji parándose y dejando bajar al niño- No te muevas de aquí, luego te vengo a buscar¿de acuerdo?

Después que el pequeño Naruto afirmase con la cabeza, Neji siguió recto hasta girar por fin en la calle que le había indicado el pequeño rubio. Cuando giró vio una escena similar a la que había visto hacía escasos minutos, el rubio, esta vez de su misma edad, estaba en el suelo, mientras delante de él dos hombres lo miraban con desprecio. La expresión de Naruto estaba descompuesta, temblaba y los miraba con miedo, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Neji esperaba que hiciese algo pero vio como no reaccionaba, como si se hubiese quedado paralizado.

- Muere -dijo uno de los hombres mientras dirigía el kunai hacia Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! -gritó Neji acercándose a ellos.

El hombre detuvo su ataque al instante, miraron con desagrado a la persona que los había interrumpido. Naruto ahora parecía haber reaccionado, aún en el suelo ahora miraba como Neji se acercaba a ellos.

- N-Neji... -murmuró Naruto como el que ha despertado de una pesadilla y agradece a la persona que lo despertó.

Los hombres se alejaron y desaparecieron en la niebla como simples espejismos. Neji por fin llegó delante de Naruto, el cual aún seguía en el suelo mientras su mejilla y su rodilla seguía sangrando.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no hacías nada? -preguntó enfadado Neji- Un poco más y te matan¿estás tonto?

- Ah, g-gomen... -dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa- Es que...

Bajo la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo, no sabía que excusa ponerle, la verdad era que había sido como revivir una pesadilla, como volver a su infancia, se había sentido acorralado, sin escapatoria y no había sabido reaccionar ¿Pero como podía contarle todo aquello a Neji? No sabía que otra excusa podía contarle. Neji miró como el rubio parecía estar intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decirle el porqué pero parecía no encontrarla.

- Es que... -comenzó de nuevo Naruto mientras seguía pensando en una buena excusa.

- Da igual -concluyó Neji cerrando los ojos- No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Algún motivo tendrías.

- A-arigatô -dijo Naruto medio sonriendo, agradeciendo el gesto por parte del Hyuuga.

- De todas maneras¿estás bien? -preguntó tranquilamente

- U-un -dijo Naruto sonriente mientras con la mano disimuladamente se limpiaba la sangre de la rodilla y se levantaba- Solo es la mejilla

- Entonces regresemos, hay algo que quiero enseñarte -dijo Neji mientras pensaba que Naruto en ocasiones no sabía disimular.

- ¡Ah!.¡Ahora que lo pienso! - Naruto empezó a caminar cojeando en la dirección contraria a la que Neji iba.

- ¡Naruto!.¿Dónde vas? -vio como Naruto no le hacía caso- ¡Oi, Naruto!

Neji siguió a Naruto pensando si es que se había vuelto definitivamente loco el rubio, y entonces vio como se dirigía hacia un grupo de gente que le sonaban de algo. Antes de poder ver nada vio como todos se giraban y como Naruto iba arrastrando a un niño que lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Oye tú quien eres?.¡Déjame! -gritaba el niño de pelo largo y ojos blanquecinos intentando inútilmente librarse de la mano opresora de Naruto.

Neji vio como pasaba por delante de sus morros y él se quedó mirándose a sí mismo cuando era más pequeño sorprendido, mientras Naruto seguía andando cojeando.

- ¿No había algo que querías enseñarme?.¿A qué esperas Neji? -preguntó Naruto parándose mientras el pequeño Neji seguía quejándose de su secuestrador.

Neji lo miró con una gota y seguidamente se dispuso a guiarlos, pensó que no era seguro que el pequeño Naruto se hubiese esperado tal y como él le había pedido, pero cuando entró vio como el pequeño seguía allí apoyado en una pared, mirando tranquilamente al cielo. Cuando se vio a sí mismo sin proponérselo se quedó sin habla, hasta perdió la sonrisa que se había puesto a si mismo. El pequeño Neji lo notó y se libró del agarre de la mano.

- ¡Una cosa es que me hayas quitado de esa situación!.¡Y lo otro es que me secuestres! -gritó entrecerrando los ojos el pequeño Neji.

- ¿Querrías venir con nosotros a merendar? También vamos con él -dijo Neji y señaló al pequeño Naruto que los miraba a todos curiosos, sobretodo a aquel joven rubio.

- Hummm... -dijo el pequeño Neji aún de morros- Bueno

Neji observó con una gota como había sido sencillo convencerse a sí mismo para ir sin poner ninguna pega. Si ya lo dicen... que simples son los niños. Neji decidió llevarlos a su pequeño apartamento, donde seguramente, como en todas partes no habría rastro de nadie. Durante todo el camino nadie decía nada, todos callados hasta que por fin llegaron al susodicho lugar y entraron todos. Neji se marchó a coger algo en la cocina para darle de merendar a su yo más joven, que parecía recordar la promesa que le había hecho minutos antes con insistencia. El pequeño Naruto se sentó en un sofá callado, mirando alrededor curiosamente, mientras que el Naruto adolescente se apoyó en una pared y se dirigía de vez en cuando miradas furtivas. El pequeño Neji se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una pared y miraba con interés el suelo esperando encontrar algo. Neji regresó a la habitación, y comenzó, como antes le había pasado a Naruto, a escuchar su misma voz cuando era pequeño resonando por su cabeza.

- "Es su culpa... ellos mataron a papá... son todos unos mentirosos... Los Souke son todos unos asesinos... los odio... pagarán"

El Hyuuga giró la cabeza hacía su versión en miniatura y vio como éste seguía sentado en el suelo, su expresión era de rabia, miraba un punto fijo y al verlo no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. Sabía como se había sentido después que su padre fuera enviado a aquella "misión" de la que nunca volvería. Pero también comprendía que todo aquel sufrimiento no le había servido de mucho, a pesar de todo aquello que se había imaginado durante todo aquel tiempo sin respuestas, su padre había escogido ir aquel día substituyendo a su hermano. Lo había hecho para demostrar que no estaban bajo las órdenes de nadie, para demostrar que podía escoger su camino a pesar de lo que parecía. Por eso cada vez que pensaba las veces que los odió a todos en silencio, y todas las cosas horribles que les deseó a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Souke se sentía en parte avergonzado.

Se sentó a su lado, sabía que no tenía porque hablar consigo mismo, que todo el malentendido que creyó como una verdad a lo largo de los años había sido todo cosa de una mala jugarreta. Pero, sentía casi sin darse cuenta le necesidad de contárselo, para que no repitiese el error que él mismo había cometido. Porque ahora que se sentía liberado de todo aquel odio que sintió durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a ver las cosas de distinta manera, antes el mundo parecía mucho más cerrado y ahora la expectativa se mostraba amplia delante de sus ojos.

- Nee Neji-chan... -dijo Neji pensando en lo raro que era llamarse a sí mismo y aún más raro usar el chan junto a su nombre. El niño levantó momentáneamente la vista para mirarlo- Sé que estás pensando, que todos ellos son horribles, que asesinaron a tu padre pero...

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -dijo el pequeño alejándose unos centímetros del joven.

- Eso no importa -dijo Neji sin saber que explicación darle- Tienes que saber que estás equivocado, tu padre no fue asesinado.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás?.¡No sabes nada de mi familia así que no vayas hablando tanto! -gritó el pequeño Neji

- Neji-chan... yo sé más de lo que tú crees... -dijo pacientemente sabiendo como se hubiese sentido él si le hubiesen dicho eso a su edad- Todo ese odio que sientes no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando las palabras de un desconocido! -replicó enfadado el pequeño Neji muy confundido por como aquel muchacho se había enterado de todo aquello, acto seguido se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Neji se levantó y se marchó corriendo tras el pequeño Neji ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos Narutos. Cuando se marcharon ambos, la habitación se quedó más silenciosa que nunca, y se escuchaba el incesante sonido del viento golpeando la ventana.

- ¡Oi Neji!.¡Para!.¿Por qué tienes que insistir en odiarlos a todos? -gritaba Neji mientras se perseguía a sí mismo hacía unos años.

- ¡No entiendes nada!.¡Ellos lo asesinaron!.¡Todo por el orgullo y preservación de los Hyuuga! -gritaba el pequeño Neji sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Muy bien!.¡Si eso es lo que quieres...! -gritó Neji irónico parándose bruscamente haciendo que el pequeño se detuviese y se girase para mirarlo- ¡Ódialos para siempre!.¡Deja que tu corazón destile odio!.¿Crees que así lograrás ser feliz?.¿Crees que así papá volverá?

- N-no es eso... así no volverá p-pero... -dijo el pequeño Neji bajando la cabeza con rabia

- ¿Entonces?.¿Así que lograrás culpar a alguien de su muerte y quedarte tranquilo? -dijo Neji perdiendo la paciencia- No lo lograrás. ¡De este modo no vas a lograr nada!.Pero si eres cabezota, como sé que eres, allá tú. Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, destrózate la vida. Supongo que no tiene remedio. A veces soy cabezota sin remedio.

Neji se encogió de hombros y se marchó de nuevo hasta su apartamento, el pequeño Neji que le había estado mirando después de aquellas palabras fue desapareciendo, como consumido por la misteriosa niebla que todo lo rodeaba, regresando a las tinieblas del pasado.

Después que los otros dos abandonaran la sala, el silencio tenso se había creado en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos rubios sabía que decir delante del otro, sobre que tema hablar. Naruto se sentó al lado de su yo más joven, intentaba buscar que preguntarle a un niño pero las preguntas típicas estaban muy pilladas por los pelos... ¿Qué tal en casa? No tenía solución en casa no había nadie... ¿Qué tal con los amigos? Por aquel entonces los que tenían no acababan de serlo del todo...

- Y-y bien Naruto-chan... ¿qué has hecho...? -comenzó alegremente Naruto sin saber bien, bien que decir.

- ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo? -preguntó el pequeño Naruto sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Ah eso es porque Neji me lo dijo, es eso, jajaja -dijo Naruto con una gota mientras el pequeño lo miraba con desconfianza.

El rubio frunció el ceño, a quien pretendía engañar, conocía demasiado bien aquella mirada de desconfianza que lanzó durante bastante tiempo. La verdad es que no le faltaba razón para hacerlo, todos los que hasta aquel momento se habían acercado a él siempre tenían dobles intenciones ocultas. Lo lastimaron en montones de ocasiones, y sin que supiera que había hecho mal, hasta recordaba haberlo pensado, haber pensado que podía ser que realmente se estuviese portando mal sin que se hubiese dado cuenta.

- Naruto-chan -dijo Naruto tranquilamente mirando hacia delante como antes lo había hecho el pequeño.- Sé que la situación en la que vives es muy dura, que todo carece de sentido. Pero... no eres ningún monstruo, eres tan humano como ellos

En la entrada del apartamento de Neji se encontraba el muchacho de ojos blancos, había entrado justo en un momento que parecía delicado y no sabía si debía interrumpirlo, así que, aún pudiendo ser llamado marujo se quedó quieto escuchando la conversación.

- Pero... siempre parece que todo lo hago mal, que debo portarme mal y por eso siempre se enfadan conmigo -dijo el pequeño Naruto sin preguntarse si quiera porqué aquel chico sabía todo aquello.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo -dijo Naruto mirándolo sonriente y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza- Tú no has hecho nada que merezca ser castigado.

- ¿E-entonces p-porqué...? -dijo el pequeño empezando a sollozar.

Mientras seguía repitiendo aquella pregunta, de repente había comenzado a desaparecer, Naruto observó eso con calma, a pesar de lo sobrenatural de todo aquello, aquel día había estado lleno de cosas de ese tipo. Antes que desapareciese, Naruto abrazó a aquel niño que lloraba desconsoladamente sin entender el porqué de todo aquel odio hacia él.

- Tranquilo... todo está bien... -dijo Naruto con una voz apacible- Todo irá bien.

Con una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento el niño acabó por desvanecerse por completo. El Hyuuga había observado la escena sin comprender todo aquello, decidió que debían ir al puente para encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura y entró en la habitación.

- Neji¿dónde está tu versión en miniatura? -preguntó Naruto con su tono habitual

- ¿Versión en miniatura? -dijo Neji con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió ignorar el comentario- Lo mejor será que volvamos al puente.

A medio camino hacia el puente la niebla se disipó de repente, todo recuperó el semblante habitual y se empezó a ver vida detrás de las paredes de las casas. Naruto y Neji comprobaron aquello con cierto alivio y llegaron al puente donde estaba esperando Sakura.

- ¿Os encontrasteis con vosotros de pequeños? -preguntó Sakura delante de lo cual los muchachos afirmaron.

- Al parecer el tiempo se distorsionó y eso provocó apariciones en nuestro tiempo -dijo Neji- Aunque ahora todo vuelve a parecer normal.

- Puede que eso signifique que Sasuke no baka está apunto de regresar -dijo Naruto despistadamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda despistadamente mirando el cielo.

- ¡No lo llames baka, Naruto! -gritó Sakura enfadada.

- Oi¿queréis dejar de chillar...? -preguntó Neji mirándolos con una gota.

De repente, un rayo sonó y algo cayó sobre Naruto, tal y como éste había predicho, el Uchiha había vuelto.

**Weno... es muy tarde, pocas ganas de decir mucho más xD Comento reviews**

_Lovechii, _**me alegra que te gusteee n0n espero que este también n.n**

_Alchea, _**woh review tuyo por aki n.n pues es q itachito es tan mono eeeeel... (se derrite pensando en el xD)**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**si este capitulo pasado tendrá continuación en el capítulo 6 n.n eso a pegar a peter ya n0n **

_Elanta, _**tranquila, en el 6 lo verás xD aki tienes la respuesta a la distorsión xD Soy pro Naru-YO! y sasuke muerto xD quien lo diria eh? xD me alegra que te guste espero verte por aki**

_Anzu Zoldik, _**no te seppukees! XDDDD no pasa nada! Si que lo continuaré lo d naruto XD Itachi dioso ò0o xD**

_Shiho-haibara, _**me alegra que te guste y deseo que este también. Espero ver tu review por aquí n0n**

_Compi de dominación, _**xDDDDDD jajaja me encanta tu nick xD mu mal no me keres T3T no me lincheees ToT en el proximo sabrás como continua XD eso sin ti ya no hay dominación así que nada ù-u tu vivita ù-u se te escapo tu nombre al final xD **

_Nimtri, _**me alegra que te guste n0n espero que me sigas leyendo n.n**

_Clau17, _**no me mateees XDDDDDDD i me alegra que te guste tanto y mantenga tensión n.n espero seguir viendote por aki xD**

_Juegui, _**no, no me cebé, me porté bien (A), si hombre que sinó entramos en un bucle sin fin xD retorno actualizado (H) xD ñañeus n3n**

_Kurama, _**xDDD ahi robas uno y nadie se entera eh? xD si... quien lo diria o.oU gracias por tu regalo me motivó mucho (H) XDDDDD**

**Weno y eso es todo, siento si no estan muy bien comentados los reviews pero me caigo de sueño xD las 0:40 XD me voy XD**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Naruto, sé tu secreto. Con estas palabras comenzará una conversación que levantará todos los secretos guardados por el rubio. Próximo capítulo: Revelación._


	6. Revelación

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de Naruto tuvieron la desgracia de conocerla (O fue al revés?) Y ahora ella los domina como quiere dejándolos en el más grande de los ridículos**

**Miru/ ¬¬U Voy a exterminar a todos los Disclaimers del mundo...**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos y en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes.**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 6: Revelación**

Después que Sasuke le hubiese dicho que quería hablar con él, habían caminado hasta llegar a un lugar poco frecuentado. Naruto vio como el moreno se había detenido así que él también dejó de caminar y mientras esperaba que el Uchiha comenzase a hablar cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se puso a mirar aún sonriendo sin entender porqué se lo había llevado a otro lugar. El moreno parecía haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos porque no decía nada a pesar que se habían detenido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo sin entender que le pasaba

- Sé tu secreto -concluyó Sasuke tajante.

Naruto gradualmente dejó de sonreír y miró sin comprender las palabras de Sasuke, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente pero comenzó a sentir inquietud y desasosiego. Sasuke lo miraba muy serio, esperando alguna reacción.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke? -dijo Naruto ahora un poco más serio y de repente sonrió un poco más- Estás muy raro desde que volviste del pasado.

- Sé que dentro de ti hay un demonio sellado y que este fue el que atacó a Konoha hace doce años, el que Yondaime-sama derrotó -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de Naruto perdió toda la brillantez, seguía presente en su rostro, pero como algo sin sentido alguno. Gradualmente perdió potencia, Naruto se mordió brevemente el labio inferior y volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

- ¿P-pero qué demonios estás diciendo Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto riendo tensamente- Dices unas cosas tan raras... No sé de donde te sacas semejantes ideas de bombero.

- Cuando estuve en el pasado, algo aún más raro que aquello ocurrió -dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha- Me encontré con dos alter egos míos, habían venido para detenerme.

- ¿Detenerte? -preguntó Naruto- Así al final no hiciste nada...

- No, ellos me contaron su experiencia, me explicaron como habían hecho lo que yo llevaba en mente y me contaron que consecuencias habían sufrido -dijo Sasuke- Uno de ellos estaba medio muerto, estaban en guerra, Sakura había muerto, tú ni siquiera existías... El otro estaba algo herido, allí la organización en la que mi hermano está enrolado en la actualidad te había capturado, y por consecuencia de aquello habías muerto, Sakura había dejado el ninjutsu y esa organización había declarado la guerra a la villa.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo lo que me has explicado? -dijo Naruto que estaba bastante sorprendido por haber escuchado que se había encontrado en aquellos dos pasados.

- Tiene que ver, mucho que ver... sobretodo porque le da sentido a muchas cosas que en esos presentes alternativos ocurrían -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente observando todas las reacciones del rubio.

- P-pues yo no veo que relación tiene en todo eso -dijo Naruto aparentando estar desconcertado- Porque sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

- Claro que sabes de qué hablo... -dijo seriamente el moreno, seguro de sus palabras- Además tiene mucho sentido. En el primero tú no existías, mi otro yo había visto una extraña visión donde el demonio te devoraba y además en aquel presente el demonío seguía atacando la villa. Así que tiene mucho sentido, tú no existías y por eso el demonio no fue sellado.

- P-pero aún siendo como tú dices -dijo Naruto intentando calmarse- no es tan lógico que si yo no existiese el demonio no fuese sellado. Se podría haber sellado en otro, ¿no?

- Puede que tengas razón -dijo Sasuke- Pero como puedes ver tiene mucho sentido, ¿no es cierto?

- Igualmente todo esto no tiene sentido -dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morros- El demonio ese fue eliminado, fue derrotado por Yondaime. ¿Cómo iba a tener yo sellado ese demonio en mi interior? Todo esto es un sin sentido

- Pero puede ser que eso es lo que nos hicieron creer a todos por algún motivo -dijo Sasuke- Para ocultar algún secreto.

- Lo mismo que podría ser lo que tú has dicho, podría ser todo lo contrario y que lo que estás diciendo sea una simple paranoia mental que te has montado -dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- Je, parece que estás empeñado en negármelo, ¿verdad? -dijo Sasuke medio sonriendo.

- Y tú pareces estar empeñado en que yo admita algo muy extraño -dijo Naruto enfurruñado- ¿En serio no te golpeaste la cabeza cuando volviste?

- Estoy hablándote muy en serio, y estoy muy seguro de ello -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- No creas que me harás cambiar de opinión. Además puedo darte una última prueba que no podrás rechazarme y ese es lo que hace que el segundo presente sea comprensible.

Naruto tragó saliva, en su interior su corazón latía desbocadamente. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Sasuke de aquello?.¿Y porqué lo hacía todo tan seguro de sí mismo?.¿Sería cierto que contaba con pruebas que lo demostraban? Algo en su interior le decía que sí y todo aquello le producía cierto pavor, no quería saber que opinaba Sasuke de aquello. No quería oír su comentario, le daba demasiado miedo.

- En el segundo presente alternativo, aquella organización nos declaró la guerra, con el poder de unos demonios que habían extraído. Eso es lo que hicieron cuando te capturaron, te extrajeron el demonio que está sellado en tu interior y a causa de aquello moriste.

- ¿Q-qué...? -dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz

Las palabras de Sasuke habían dejado a Naruto sorprendido en otro sentido, ahora había descubierto que quería de él aquella misteriosa organización, que tenían planeado para él si algún día lograban capturarlo y la idea precisamente no le entusiasmaba. Morir a causa de la extracción, después pensar en el horror que la gente sufriría gracias a que aquella gente usaría el poder para herir y dominar a la gente. Pero una de las cosas que lo había desesperanzado más era lo de morir, cada vez veía como a pesar que ya habían habido muchas injusticias en su vida, éstas parecían salir de todas partes. Nunca pidió que le sellasen ese demonio, fue contra su voluntad y además aquellos hombres no dudarían en extraerle el demonio aunque su vida se extinguiese por el camino. De repente volvió a la realidad y vio como Sasuke aún continuaba hablando.

- Por eso mismo no me puedes negar nada, en tu interior está sellado ese demonio y esa es la realidad -concluyó tajantemente Sasuke.

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos, Naruto hacía un rato que miraba el suelo sin alguna expresión definida, Sasuke miraba al rubio esperando que de una vez por todas le confirmase todo aquello que ya sabía de mano de sus alter ego. Quería escuchar de su propia boca aquellas palabras que le habían dicho sus otros yo. Porque bien podría ser que la misma alteración que modificó los presentes hubiese cambiado también eso del demonio, pero el simple hecho de pensar en ello como una realidad aclaraba todos los misterios que habían alrededor del revoltoso rubio. Naruto pensaba como poder rebatirle todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho pero por mucho que dijese, si a Sasuke le habían contado todo aquello y además desde dos versiones totalmente diferentes, eso querría decir que el chico estaría demasiado seguro de ello y por mucho que le rebatiese éste no cambiaría de parecer. La gran calle y el amplio cielo parecía caer encima de él, de repente el gran espacio le parecía encoger por segundos, le faltaba el aire, se sentía acorralado.

- B-bueno yo tengo que irme con los demás... -dijo Naruto medio sonriendo y empezando a girarse para marcharse de allí- N-nos hemos ido sin decirle nada a Sakura-chan ni a Neji, seguro que si no nos ven se preocuparán y..

Naruto había empezado paulatinamente a moverse en la dirección contraria en la que estaba Sasuke y repentinamente se vio asido por el brazo por la mano de Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué te vas? -dijo Sasuke empezando a mosquearse- ¿No vas a contestar a todas mis preguntas?.¿Es que te vas a limitar únicamente a huir?

El rubio, que había permanecido girado, volteó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Fue una de las miradas más serias de las que nunca había visto el moreno, parecía disgustada.

- Sí, tienes razón. Encerraron ese estúpido zorro en mi interior. ¿Ya estás contento? -dijo Naruto con cierto toque de rabia.

Cuando le preguntó se zafó de la mano de Sasuke con rabia y comenzó a mirar hacia su derecha, evitando la mirada del moreno. Sasuke observaba a Naruto con medio sorpresa, lo había sabido desde que había comenzado a hablar con él, pero igualmente que se lo confirmase le había sorprendido. Finalmente, el misterio alrededor de Naruto se había desvelado, pero el Uchiha no parecía encontrarse del todo satisfecho.

- ¿Porqué nunca nos lo dijiste? -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mirando al rubio.

- Mucha gente de la villa que conoce mi secreto me ha mirado mal durante toda mi infancia, sus miradas son gélidas, llenas de odio. Por eso... -comenzó Naruto.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te he pregunt-- -comenzó Sasuke

- Miedo -interrumpió Naruto- Mortalmente aterrorizado, no quería saber que opinabais, simplemente prefería seguir por el momento como hasta ahora. Porque realmente me aterroriza pensar que me podáis mirar como ellos.

- Si nunca lo pruebas no lo sabrás con certeza -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Deberías habérnoslo contado.

- Probarlo... Como si todo fuese tan sencillo -dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza mientras sonreía amargamente- Además no me vengas con que debería habéroslo dicho. Tú nunca nos cuentas nada de lo que te pasa y no eres el tío más feliz de la tierra. No tienes derecho a obligarme a que te lo cuente

Sasuke guardó silencio, tenía razón en eso, sabía que nunca les contaba nada de lo que ocurrió con su familia, aunque sabía que era bastante conocido entre todos. Lo consideraba personal, no quería involucrarlos a ellos. Así que, en cierto modo, resultaba irónico que él fuese diciendo que debería de haber contado antes algo como eso.

- Así pues... cuando en ocasiones demuestras ese poder... -dijo Sasuke retomando de nuevo la conversación.

- Sí, ese demonio me presta su poder, por así decirlo. -dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza de nuevo muy serio- Sabe que si yo muero, él también lo hará. Lo hace únicamente por sobrevivir, no se ha vuelto una alma de caridad por estar encerrado en un cuerpo humano. Y si tuviese la posibilidad de muy buen gusto me devoraría.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio mientras el viento, que se había levantado, movía sus cabellos a su antojo.

- Bueno, voy a regresar con los demás... -dijo Naruto girándose otra vez- Tenemos que darle el informe a Tsunade-obachan y como antes dije no quiero que se preocupe Sakura-chan.

- ¿No piensas contárselo a ella? -dijo Sasuke de repente haciendo que Naruto detuviese sus pasos.

- Ella no debe saber nada de esto por el momento. Será mejor así -dijo Naruto con un tono de voz muy serio.

- Tiene también derecho a saberlo -dijo Sasuke también serio- Y si no se lo cuentas tú, lo haré yo.

Naruto se giró de repente, su gesto era realmente todo enfado. Sasuke nunca había visto esa expresión en Naruto y en cierta manera estaba asombrado.

- ¿Qué quieres contarle?.¿Qué su compañero tiene dentro un demonio que casi acaba con la villa hace tiempo?.¿Para que así sepa el peligro que corre día a día?. -dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz- Sasuke, como se lo cuentes te juro que desapareceré de aquí, me marcharé de Konoha y nunca más volveréis a saber de mí. Así que no le digas nada a Sakura-chan. No me gustaría tener que marcharme ahora de la villa.

El rubio se volvió a girar y finalmente se marchó de donde el Uchiha estaba de pie sin saber que decir. Las últimas palabras de Naruto lo habían hecho reflexionar en cierto modo. A él no le había afectado en sobremanera saberlo, así había comprendido de donde surgía ese poder tan descomunal que en ocasiones había observado, entendía el comportamiento sin sentido que muchos habitantes de la villa le habían dirigido al muchacho y casi podía comprender más como se sentía. Pero nadie podía asegurar que todos se lo tomarían tan bien, la gente suele espantarse con facilidad y decir cosas que no deberían ser dichas. Puede que en todo ese tiempo Naruto no ha hecho más que preparase, día tras día imaginaba como poder explicarlo de modo que no ocurriese lo peor y seguramente Sasuke había roto todos sus esquemas. Por eso decidió hacer caso a lo último y no contarle nada a Sakura. No debería ser él quien le contase el secreto de Naruto, sino el mismo Naruto quien lo hiciese. Además, a pesar de que a otro podrían sonarle a falsas sus amenazas, Sasuke lo creía bien capaz de irse de la villa y dejar todo atrás.

- "¿Tan duro te resulta todo esto?" -se preguntaba Sasuke a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Unas calles más allá de donde el Uchiha se había quedado reflexionando se encontraba Naruto, su frente restaba apoyada en el muro de un edificio y su rostro seguía siendo serio y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Quería regresar, pero sabía que si Sakura y Neji lo veían volver con aquel rostro sospecharían que algo extraño había ocurrido, empezarían las preguntas innecesarias y no quería eso.

- Vamos... sonríe... -se decía a sí mismo mientras se pegaba golpecitos en la pierna con su puño- Siempre lo haces aún cuando no tienes ganas... ahora también puedes hacerlo.

Lentamente lo consiguió, dibujó su habitual sonrisa en el rostro mientras que su interior permanecía inquieto. Anduvo hasta el despacho de la Hokage y cuando entró allí se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó esta enfadada- De repente desaparecéis tú y Sasuke-kun sin decir nada. ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

- Perdón por el retraso, fui un momento a dejar el chubasquero a mi casa -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente entrando por la puerta.

- Al menos podríais haber avisado -dijo Neji tranquilamente desde una silla que había delante de la mesa de la Hokage.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido la misión que os encargué? -preguntó la Hokage mirando inquisitivamente a los muchachos.

- No había tal sospechoso que aquella mujer dijo haber visto, en cambio se produjo una extraña distorsión y aunque parezca mentira regresamos al pasado -dijo Neji sintiéndose avergonzado por las palabras tan irreales que acababa de decir.

- ¿El pasado? -preguntó asombrada la Hokage.

- Regresamos sin tocar nada y aquí estamos todos -dijo Neji- Así que supongo que si vio algo esta mujer podría haber sido algún tipo de distorsión. Claro que decírselo sería una estupidez.

- Ya de por si todo resulta demasiado curioso -dijo Tsunade mirándolos a todos y viendo como ninguno daba muestras de estar mintiendo- Bueno, daremos la misión por concluida. Pasaros dentro de media hora y vuestros honorarios serán entregados.

- Wakarimashita -dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia, al igual que todos y saliendo del despacho.

Después de salir, todos se quedaron de pie sin decir nada. Sakura pensó que en la media hora que tenían podían ir todos a comer algo.

- ¿Nee Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, porqué no vamos a tomar algo mientras pasa la media hora? -preguntó sonriente Sakura.

Pero a pesar que pensaba que esa sería la reacción que obtendría de Sasuke, observó con sorpresa como, sin decir nada, Naruto se marchó de allí. Sakura miró con desconcierto al rubio que cada vez estaba más y más lejos, miró seguidamente a Sasuke, preguntándole con la mirada que estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke únicamente le puso momentáneamente la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo y también se marchó de allí. Sakura estaba muy desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido y Neji observaba curioso la situación. Al poco Neji se marchó también, dejando allí a Sakura sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué había ocurrido mientras los dos muchachos habían estado desaparecidos? Parecía ser que algo había pasado entre el rubio y el moreno pues Sasuke no parecía estar demasiado sorprendido con ello.

Neji se alejó caminando opr la misma escalera por la que se había perdido de vista al rubio antes. Subió los escalones con parsimonia mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hacía un momento. Era cierto que el comportamiento de Naruto había sido muy extraño y tenía casi la certeza que algo tenía que ver también el Uchiha en todo aquello pues después del hecho se había quedado muy tranquilo. Por fin llegó a la terraza que había en la azotea, no tenía ganas de alejarse demasiado del edificio y, de vez en cuando, como hacía Shikamaru, no estaba mal sentarse a mirar el cielo apaciblemente. Allí se encontró a Naruto, el muchacho estaba sentado de forma que sus piernas colgaban descansadamente sobre el vacío y apoyando el cuerpo en sus brazos miraba apaciblemente el cielo mientras el viento movía su cabello. Neji andó tranquilamente hasta que llegó a la altura del muchacho, el cual ni siquiera se giró ni levantó la vista para mirarlo. Se sentó al lado de Naruto e imitándolo se puso a mirar el cielo también.

- Parece mentira que hasta haya salido el sol... -dijo Neji sintiendo agradablemente el viento en su rostro- Con el mal tiempo que hacía antes

- El tiempo es imprevisible -apuntó Naruto tranquilamente

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo cierto? -preguntó Neji sin modificar su tono de voz, Naruto giró la cabeza momentáneamente hacia él y después volvió a mirar al cielo- Tomaré ese silencio como un sí.

- No es nada con importancia -dijo Naruto medio sonriendo- Ya sabes, es la misma canción de siempre.

- Pues para no ser nada importante -comentó Neji mientras con pereza ponía en su sitio un mechón de pelo revuelto- te comportas de manera más extraña que de costumbre.

- ¿Insinúas que yo soy raro? -dijo Naruto con su habitual tono enfadado- Mira el que habló, el que tiene por compañero y profesor a unos cejudos.

- No es de algo de lo que esté orgulloso -dijo Neji calmadamente haciendo que Naruto lo mirase con una gota.

Después del comentario de Neji los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras el sol les daba en la cara. El Hyuuga se apoyó igual que estaba Naruto para ponerse más cómodo.

- Oi Naruto -dijo de nuevo el moreno.

- Hm? Dôshita? -preguntó Naruto mirando momentáneamente

- Cuando antes hemos estado en mi casa, he salido a perseguirme -comentó Neji mirando tranquilamente a los pájaros que volaban por el cielo- y al volver, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuviste con tu yo de hace años. Y pensando en la situación en que lo encontré y en la que a ti mismo te encontré...

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó Naruto temiendo interiormente por donde iban los tiros.

- Simplemente me preguntaba si aquel maltrato que he visto era real -dijo Neji mirando de soslayo a Naruto.

- Haaaa... -suspiró Naruto echándose hacia atrás y tumbándose finalmente en el suelo- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Es el pasado, no tiene importáncia.

- El pasado de una persona es el reflejo de su actual condición. O eso es lo que creo -dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros- Es simple curiosidad.

- Hoy me han hecho una pregunta similar -dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez- ¿Porqué de repente os interesa a todos?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales Neji pareció una estatua y Naruto había cerrado los ojos sintiendo los efectos del cansancio del viaje que habían hecho.

- Hum... Me he entrometido donde no me llaman -dijo finalmente Neji- Haz como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Naruto abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Neji, éste giró la cabeza curioso porque el rubio lo miraba.

- Tú también eres raro ¿eh? -dijo Naruto finalmente

- Este viaje me ha hecho reflexionar sobre qué hubiese pasado si me hubiesen dicho antes que mi padre no fue asesinado -dijo Neji volviendo a mirar el cielo- Pero en parte me he dado cuenta que pensarlo solo me sirve para arrepentirme, ahora el pasado no importa, lo que importa es en el presente en el que vivo.

- Parece mentira que, sabiendo como eras tú antes, esas palabras hayan salido de tu boca -dijo Naruto otra vez mirándolo tranquilamente.

- ¿Hay algún problema con ello? -dijo Neji con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que no había dicho nada malo.

- No, yo no he dicho eso -dijo Naruto sonriendo- Tu forma de pensar actual está mucho mejor que aquella.

- Bueno, creo que ya sería hora de ir bajando -dijo Neji levantándose del suelo y expulsándose el polvo del pantalón.

- Neji -dijo Naruto haciendo que este se girase para mirarlo- ¿Sería tan malo que te dijese que es real?

- Simplemente encontraría que era un tanto injusto -dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a andar hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

Naruto se levantó e igual que había hecho Neji se sacudió el polvo que llevaba en el pantalón y en su rostro se dibujó media sonrisa. Quizás después de todo el pasado era algo de lo que no debía avergonzarse, pero seguía siendo demasiado problemático ya que su pasado levantaba demasiadas preguntas a su paso. El Hyuuga también se las cuestionaba pero decidió no perguntarle nada más al rubio. Puede que algún día él mismo se decidirá a contárselo a todos y entonces ya no haría falta que se lo preguntase. Sin hablar de nada más los dos chicos llegaron al despacho donde se encontraban ya Sasuke y Sakura y en donde les dieron a todos su recompensa por haber llevado a cabo con éxito la misión.

**Buenaaasss n0n o.o Tenía que actualizar Agitación más IVA pero al final he escrito antes este o.oU Si es que no tengo remedio u0u' Bueno el caso es que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ò.ó El próximo será ya el último de este fanfic, espero veros a todos aún por ahí n.n Bueno a comentar... Sobre el vocabulario japones pues el wakarimashita (entendido) y dôshita (que pasa?) o.o puede que debiese haberlo puesto al principio, igualmente me da palo rectificarlo ahora xD **

**La semana pasada vi (Por fin!) El efecto Mariposa! xDD Y me di cuenta que si que en cierto modo recordaba a mi fanfic xDDDD me gustó la película n.n**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews n0n**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**wenass, podría haberse encontrado con él pero lo que yo quería hacer era que se encontrasen con ellos mismos para hacer una reflexión. Bueno para que veas que me adelanté que tenía que actualizar otro pero este me pudo xD.**

_HagaRenPotter, _**woh muchas gracias por leerme n0n y me alegra que te gustasen, espero seguir viendo tu review por aquí.**

_Kyroa, _**wenas, me alegra que te encante n.n y sí poco a poco las cosas tienen sentido n.n espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

_Tensai Seko, _**comentándote por adjetivos xD. Si a una super fan de Neji como tú le ha gustado, ya ha tenido sentido escribirlo n.n Gracias. **

**Lo de Naruto me lo imagino en versión animada, con una musiquilla tipo Sadness and Sorrow T.T aish mi Narutin cuanto le quiero xD. **

**Naruto ni se lo plantea porque sabe que no se podrá engañar y sí, Sakura tuvo picardía xD**

**Pobre Neji, si se iba y lo escuchaba temía irrumpir una conversación importante así que se quedó quieto XD **

**Itachi... ò.o Ya le diré que se pase con el coche ya ò.o**

**Curiosidad resuelta (o eso espero xD). **

**T.T Tus reviews me producir dos sentimientos: **

**F-E-L-I-C-I-D-A-D y E-M-O-C-I-Ó-N n0n Gracias por tus reviews, siempre me hacen muy feliz n.n**

_Hana no Sakura, _**woh que bueno que te enganchase tanto n.n No, lo siento, pero parejas no habrá xDU Soy anti-pairing xD (no me mates por decir eso! xD) Suficientes fics de amor hay ya en fanfiction n.nU**

_nimtri, _**las versiones en miniaturas (sobretodo las de Naruto y Neji) son para secuestrarlas y darles de mimos que quieran huir de casa xDDD Y me alegra que te gustase n.n**

_Surumi-chan, _**o.o al principio no se entendia? Claro hombre es que si se entiende todo desde el principio no da emoción, además ver como después encajan las cosas deja una buena sensación de boca n.n Espero que te guste este tambien n.n**

_Anzu Zoldik, _**prohibido el seppuku xD o.o Eres la 2ª persona que me dice que no entendió al principio el capitulo o.o puede q me liase demasiado xD T.T es que Naruto es tan adorableee... No confesiones yaoismales no! Al menos no en este fic xDDDDDDD. Espero que te gustase el capítuloo n0n**

_Lovechii, _**jo, encima que me quedé hasta las tantas para subirlo ù.u a la ñe! XD Igualmente me alegra que te gustase n.n**

_Juegui, _**dios tus reviews son una nueva aventura, en serio, replantéate lo de escribir un fic sobre las aventuras de reviewar xDDDD es que me encantan xDDD ù-u Y no, no te regalaré a Neji y a Naruto. Primero porque Neji no es mío sino de Seko (ù-u yo no quiero problemas con mi compi de dominación) y Naruto es solo mío ò0ó igual que Itachi! Muahahaha xD Y gracias por decir que te gusta todo lo que escribo n.n me haxe felish n.n**

_Elanta, _**pues si eres Sasu-yo ya te lo puedes quedar o.o todo para ti, o.o como si lo quieres abrir en canal... o.o Se nota que lo odio? XDDDD Bueno espero que te gustase este capítulo n0n**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo que ya será el último! Perdonadme si hay faltas pero lo acabé de escribir en el colegio y el corrector aquí no funciona (aunque parezca mentira que no lo haga o.o) Si eso más tarde subo una versión corregida n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Después del viaje al pasado, Sasuke descubrió el pasado de Naruto e hizo que éste confesara. Naruto no consigue sacar de su cabeza el verdadero objetivo y no deja de pensar en como hacerlo para que Sasuke olvide. Próximo capítulo: Retrasando las explicaciones._


	7. Retrasando las explicaciones

**Disclaimer- ¿Dónde te metiste so vaga?**

**Miru/ He estado ocupada con otra cosa ¬¬ Y ni se te ocurra llamarme vaga... Va, haz tu trabajo y se un Disclaimer bueno... -o-**

**Disclaimer- Los personajes de esta serie que iba a ser tan pacifica, como comprenderéis, no son de la loca esta que está a mi lado y que ahora me está apuntando con cara de sádica con una pistola.**

**Miru/ ¬¬ .¿Porqué no me sale un Disclaimer bueno nunca? ToT ¿Es un complot contra mí?**

**Disclaimer- Claro ·-·, ¿qué te pensabas?**

**Miru/ Ganas de matar aumentando... ¬¬**

**Vocabulario Japonés: Anno sa (Oye), Honto (de verdad), Naze (Porqué), ¿Majide?(En serio) Itte (Duele) Yatta (Lo conseguí, Bravo)**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, en ocasiones textos leídos por personajes y a veces recuerdos, que además estarán en cursiva (o deberían estarlo... u.uU).**

**Futuro incierto**

**Capítulo 7: Retrasando las explicaciones**

Desde que todos habían estado en el despacho de la Hokage para obtener su recompensa que no había vuelto a ver al rubio. Notaba que lo había estado evitando después de la conversación que tuvieron sobre su secreto y además parecía que no era el único que había notado que estaba raro. Al parecer ahora salía menos a pasear, a diferencia de antes, y cuando salía parecía estar bastante despistado. A Sasuke se le habían planteado bastantes preguntas más sobre el pasado del rubio, realmente conocer la verdad lo único que le había creado había sido más curiosidad.

En su casa Naruto estaba sentado en su cama como había empezado a hacer en los últimos días. Llevaba puesto un austero pijama negro que se había tenido que comprar cuando su anterior pijama se había empezado a romper. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama mientras suspiró mirando por la ventana, llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder dormir. Desde que habló con Sasuke sus inquietudes interiores habían crecido hasta más no poder, primero estaba el tema de que Sasuke conocía su secreto. No había dejado de pensar en como podía hacerle cambiar de idea, hacerle creer que no era cierto, que el Kyuubi no estaba sellado en su interior. Pero por mucho que lo pensaba no sacaba nada en claro, ¿cómo demonios iba a convencerlo ahora de lo contrario? Después de haberle confirmado todas sus teorías no podía pretender que ahora el Uchiha por arte de magia creyese una serie de incoherentes excusas y se olvidase del asunto obedientemente. El ruido del crujir de las paredes lo sacó de sus pensamientos y empuñó de entre las sábanas un kunai que tenía cerca por si acaso. Miró a los lados y se aseguró que no había allí por no sé cuanta vez en lo que iba de mañana. Eso era lo segundo que preocupaba al muchacho, conocer el verdadero de los Akatsuki le había hecho empezar a verlos por todos sitios, las sombras se tornaban siluetas al acecho, el mínimo ruido le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiesen entrado en la habitación sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, salir le hacía sentirse inseguro en todo momento y para acabar de rematar no podía dormir ya que cada vez que lo intentaba tenía pesadillas sobre aquello.

Así pues, se podía bien decir que el rubio no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos. La puerta de su casa sonó de repente acelerando el corazón del rubio. Miró unos segundos la puerta tenso y, ante la insistente llamada, se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la puerta. Empuñando un kunai que había cogido de camino a la puerta, respiró hondo para mentalizarse para abrir aquella puerta y enfrentarse a lo que fuese que le esperase detrás de ella. Y allí se encontró con la mirada del famoso sannin de pelo blanco que observaba curioso la expresión de seriedad que había tenido inicialmente el rubio al abrir la puerta.

- .¿Qué haces con ese kunai en la mano? -preguntó tranquilamente Jiraiya señalando a la mano que sostenía un kunai del rubio.

- Ah, e-esto son tonterías mías... -dijo sonriendo forzadamente el rubio intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- .¿Y aún estás en pijama? -dijo Jiraiya mirándolo tranquilamente- ¿Es que no sabes la hora que es?.¿Porqué no sales a que te de un poco el sol? A los mocosos como tú les tiene que dar el sol para que crezcan

Naruto miró con los ojos entrecerrados como el sannin seguía dando un discurso moral sobre que los jóvenes de hoy en día no salían a la calle y que se estaban perdiendo las costumbres antiguas de jugar en grupos en las calles.

- Vale, vale ya capto la idea -dijo Naruto pesadamente- Ahora me visto... Pero deja ya el maldito discursito ese...

Naruto se marchó refunfuñando al interior mientras Jiraiya miraba satisfecho el resultado que había obtenido con aquello. Durante un par de días había estado de investigación en un pueblo cercano y al volver Tsunade le había contado el incidente que había sufrido el grupo. Aunque era extraño, Jiraiya se lo creyó todo y, después que Tsunade le contase el extraño comportamiento que el ninja de pelo rubio había estado teniendo los últimos días, decidió ir a hacerle una visita para intentar averiguar que era lo que le ocurría. A los minutos salió Naruto ya vestido con su habitual traje, sin la bandana puesta en la frente, cerró la puerta de su casa y miró con cara de circunstancias a Jiraiya.

- .¿Y bien ero-sennin? -dijo con los brazos cruzados en la espalda- ¿A dónde vamos?.¡Por lo menos tendrías que invitarme a algo bueno para comer!

- .¿Nani?.¿Qué son esas confianzas, mocoso? -dijo Jiraiya cruzado de brazos- Qué sepas que te invitaré, pero no porque me lo hayas exigido sino porque era lo que pensaba hacer desde un principio.

Ambos se dirigieron sin decir demasiada cosa hasta un restaurante cercano que Jiraiya conocía y donde sabía que servían el plato preferido de Naruto. Se sentaron en una mesa y después de pedir volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El Uzumaki estaba sin saber bien, bien que decir... No le apetecía contárselo de sopetón todo al sennin, si no lo sabía prefería no contárselo y tampoco se le ocurría ningún tema sobre el que hablar con éste. Sabía que había estado de investigación en el pueblo vecino y poco más.

- Anno sa, ero-sennin -dijo Naruto intentando establecer una conversación normal- Estuviste de investigación en el pueblo vecino, ¿nee?

- Hai -afirmó Jiraiya con la cabeza mientras ahora les servían a ambos la comida y Naruto empezaba a partir los palillos para comerse su preciado ramen- Pero tampoco saqué mucha cosa clara... Así que se podría decir que fueron dos días desperdiciados.

Lo único que contestó Naruto fue un murmuro de afirmación y siguió comiendo tranquilamente su comida pensando en qué podía hablar con el sennin. Jiraiya observó como Naruto parecía un poco incómodo con la situación, no hacía falta ser demasiado avispado a veces para saber que pasaba por la mente del rubio. De repente la puerta del local se abrió con un portazo cosa que hizo que todos los presentes mirasen hacia allí, pero en especial el hombre de pelo blanco se fijó en el respingo que había dado Naruto en cuanto aquel ruido llenó el local. Parecía mortalmente asustado, como si en realidad hubiese estado temiendo aquel ruido desde que entraron en el local. Después de ver como se trataba de un hombre que iba algo contentillo y que se puso a berrear que quería una mesa, Naruto se quedó más tranquilo y prosiguió comiendo.

- Tsunade me ha contado lo de la misión que tuvisteis el otro día -dijo Jiraiya tranquilamente y mirando a Naruto para observar su reacción. El rubio levantó la vista y después la volvió a fijar en su plato.

- Bueno... fue una misión muy rara -dijo Naruto hablando con la boca medio llena- Nada especial después de todo...

- Huuh... -exclamó Jiraiya interesantemente- ¿Así que nada especial? Cualquiera lo diría por como te comportas...

- Yo no me comporto de ninguna manera -replicó Naruto levantando la vista enfadado- Además creo que como me comporte o me deje de comportar es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, ¿no?

- Hombre, pues estás preocupando a la gente de tu alrededor con tú repentino egoísmo, ¿sabes? -apuntó Jiraiya tomando un sorbo de su sake- Tú verás si quieres seguir por ese camino...

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente y lo único que se escuchaba era el suave murmullo de la gente que hablaba mientras comían, tranquilos, ajenos a todo aquel caos que había en la mente de Naruto. En cierto modo lo agobiaba, sentía que toda aquella actividad le impedía pensar con claridad y sacar algo en cierto, aunque en realidad llevaba pensando mucho tiempo en silencio y no había obtenido ningún resultado. Jiraiya no dijo nada más, esperaba que el rubio reflexionase sobre sus palabras y tomase la decisión correcta. De repente Naruto dejó los palillos cruzados en el bol de ramen y miró a Jiraiya seriamente.

- Ero-sennin... t-tú... -empezó tímidamente Naruto, Jiraiya arqueó una ceja interrogante- ¿Tú conoces una técnica para hacer perder la memoria? P-pero no toda, me refiero parcialmente...

- Hummm... - murmuró llevándose un dedo al mentón el hombre de pelo blanco- Técnicas que desmemorizan completamente conozco unas cuantas, pero que desmemoricen parcialmente solo recuerdo una.

- .¿Honto? -exclamó esperanzado Naruto mirando al sannin, el cual lo observaba pensativamente- ¿Y me la puedes enseñar? E-es que es para...

- No -dijo tajantemente haciendo que Naruto lo mirase desconcertado- En realidad no sé como se ejecuta esa técnica y aunque lo supiese no te la enseñaría nunca.

- .¿N-naze...? -preguntó apagadamente Naruto.

- Esa técnica está dentro del rollo de técnicas prohibidas que se guarda en el edificio del Hokage -dijo aún con tono severo Jiraiya- Fue incluida en el rollo poco después de haber sido creada y ha sido utilizada un total de tres veces. La primera fue la prueba que realizó el mismo creador y las otras dos fueron realizadas en casos extremos y sentenciaron que aquella técnica nunca más debía ser utilizada. Los efectos secundarios de esa técnica pueden ser devastadores y las consecuencias de una mala realización también son temibles. Si esa técnica no se ejecuta correctamente puedes borrar totalmente la memoria de la persona sobre que ejecutas la técnica y se tiene que tener un conocimiento exacto de los recuerdos que quieres borrar, porque sino se descontrola y tiene efectos impredecibles.

- P-pero yo no tengo porque realizarla mal... -dijo Naruto intentando convencer a Jiraiya- Además solo quiero usarla una vez, no ocurrirá nada...

- Lo que más me preocupa no es cuantas veces tengas que utilizarla -dijo Jiraiya- te he dicho que los efectos secundarios pueden ser devastadores en la persona que lo realiza. La primera vez, el creador olvidó lo que había hecho en las últimas horas y además el resultado de la técnica resultó desastroso en quien la aplicó. El segundo que la utilizó fue en un conflicto con una persona que había visto algo que no debía, aquí se comprobó que el uso de esta técnica se debía restringir a usos más concretos y menos casuales. El que utilizó la técnica perdió casi todos los recuerdos de su infancia, a partir de esta vez el uso se restringió aún más. Cuando acabó por volverse una técnica completamente prohibida fue con el último intento, esa vez, igual que la segunda ocasión, el borrado también fue concreto y exitoso, pero... Esta vez no solo se borraron los recuerdos de toda una infancia o de hacía una hora. Todo, todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero no fue solo eso, su personalidad también fue borrada. No sabía hablar, no sabía andar, no tenía personalidad, no sabía quien era, que hacía allí... A pesar que su familia se dedicó a enseñarle todo de nuevo nunca volvió a ser la misma persona. Por eso aunque supiese ejecutar esa técnica no te la enseñaría nunca. ¿Porqué tanto interés en eso, Naruto?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Sasuke lo sabe, lo del Kyuubi... -dijo quedamente Naruto con la cabeza gacha- Cuando estuvo en el pasado se le presentaron unos alter egos suyos y le advirtieron que cambiarlo tendría consecuencias irreparables. Ellos descubrieron lo del zorro en aquellos futuros y se lo explicaron a Sasuke. Está totalmente convencido de ello y harto de que me presionase yo mismo se lo conté.

- Tenías que pensar que algún día se enterarían de ello, ¿no? -dijo Jiraiya acabándose el vaso de sake-

- Sí que lo sé, y a veces he estado ensayando mentalmente que decir -dijo Naruto intentando excusarse- Pero nunca me gusta todo lo que pienso para decir, nunca quedo satisfecho, siempre se me plantean millones de dudas... Por eso quería esperar más para decírselo... Así que quería que me enseñases una técnica así...

- Hay veces que aunque te venga de sopetón las cosas, hay que afrontarlas... Así es como las personas aprenden a enfrentarse a las dificultades. Sé que en tu caso todo resulta más difícil hacerlo pero... -vio como el muchacho parecía ausente- ¿Hay algo más que te haya dicho?

- B-bueno... Sí en realidad sí... -vio como Jiraiya lo miraba interrogante- Me contó cual era el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki, aquella organización que me persigue... Qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo si me atrapan...

- .¿Eh? -exclamó Jiraiya echándose para alante y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos- ¿Y qué es?

- ... Lo cierto es que... -Naruto sonrío forzadamente- Ahora no quiero hablar de ello... Déjame pensármelo un par de días más... Entonces creo que podré contártelo.

Jiraiya afirmó con la cabeza mientras pensaba de qué se podía tratar y mientras Naruto se había terminado el bol de ramen que se había estado comiendo, al igual que Jiraiya con su plato. Se levantó decididamente de la silla bajo la atenta mirada del sannin de pelo blanco y seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo me voy a casa... -dijo y después añadió un gesto amargo a su expresión- Supongo que no hay nada que hacer...

Jiraiya observó como Naruto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y andando tranquilamente se marchaba del local. Después de pagar la cuenta él hizo lo mismo y salió del restaurante donde el viento meció sus cabellos. Esperaba que aquella resignación que había mostrado hacía unos segundos hubiese sido verdadera, él, velozmente emprendió el camino hacia otro pueblo vecino donde debía llevar a cabo una investigación durante aquella noche y parte del día siguiente. Naruto caminaba pensativamente hacia su casa, recordando lo que Jiraiya le había contado. Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó que delante de él venía caminando Sasuke y que se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pensando que realmente el muchacho estaba extraño y se quedó desconcertado al ver una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del ninja de pelo rubio que hasta le hizo pararse y girarse para seguir mirando como se alejaba.

El día siguiente a aquel no fue de aquellos que comenzaban como un día cualquiera, Sasuke comprobó como a partir de cierta hora, ninjas iban y venían rápidamente del despacho de la Hokage y buscaban por todos lados algo que se les parecía haber perdido. Extrañado decidió ir al despacho de la quinta a ver si así se enteraba de que era lo que estaba pensando y lo cierto es que dentro el panorama no parecía estar mejor. El despacho se encontraba lleno de shinobi que parecían estar discutiendo. Sasuke se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta escuchando atentamente la discusión.

- .¡Esto es intolerable! -gritaba escandalizado uno de ellos- Es la segunda vez que ocurre esto y esta vez ni Iruka consigue dar con él.

- Ese maldito crío -dijo uno de ellos con desprecio- ¿Es que nunca se podrá estar quieto y dejar de dar problemas a los demás?

- Teníamos que haber acabado con él cuando era pequeño... -comentó otro también con desprecio- Es solo un monstruo

- Eso, eso -comentaron a coro unos cuantos de los que estaban allí.

El moreno había escuchado como cada vez aquello se había tornado una discusión llena de desprecio y cada vez se hablaba peor del susodicho. Estaba a punto de decir algo a esos hombres cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la mesa

- .¡Ya está bien! -gritó la Hokage que acababa de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Estamos hablando sobre la desaparición de un rollo no sobre la vida de nadie. Así que no os quiero volver a escuchar hablar de eso ahora.

- P-pero Tsunade-sama... -dijo tímidamente una ninja que había en la sala- Tienen razón en que es peligroso que lo haya robado. Ese rollo es el que contiene las técnicas más peligrosas que se conocen en la villa, además casi todas están prohibidas. Hasta está la forma de deshacer el sello que contiene a... b-bueno y-ya me entiende...

- Sí, por eso estoy haciendo que todos lo busquen rápidamente -dijo Tsunade llevándose una mano a la frente- Si yo misma pudiese iría a buscarlo, pero estoy aquí atendiendo a todas vuestras dudas e inquietudes. Así que por favor mientras no aparezcan ambos seguid buscándolos.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama -gritaron a coro el grupo de shinobi desapareciendo y dejando en la sala únicamente a otro shinobi y a Sasuke que seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

- A ti quiero encomendarte otra misión... Creo que ese cabeza hueca solo hará caso de otro cabeza hueca... -dijo pesadamente Tsunade- Por favor quiero que vayas al pueblo vecino del norte y busques a Jiraiya, le comentes la situación y lo traigas de vuelta. Creo que ese tonto de Jiraiya sabrá hacerle entrar en razón una vez lo encontremos o que nos ayudará por si aún no lo hemos encontrado... Espero que no sea así.

El ninja inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y posteriormente desapareció del despacho. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba allí de pie escuchando todo lo que ocurría y vio como éste lo miraba interrogante, como si esperase que le contase que ocurría.

- Ah Sasuke, como ves estamos muy ocupados... -dijo Tsunade moviendo papeles de aquí para allá- Ha desaparecido alguien... llevándose algo y estamos buscándolos.

- Es Naruto, ¿verdad? -dijo Sasuke haciendo que Tsunade dejase de moverse y lo mirase- Lo sé... sé que dentro de Naruto hay encerrado un demonio. Y por eso entendí que era a él a quien se referían en la conversación de antes.

- .¿Cómo lo sabes?.¿Te lo contó él? -preguntó Tsunade y vio como Sasuke negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?. ¿Alguien te lo contó?

- Fue cuando fuimos al pasado, cuando quise cambiarlo me advirtieron de lo que traería cambiar todo y entonces me fue revelado el secreto de Naruto -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Después estuve hablando con él y aunque al principio me lo quería negar después me lo afirmó.

- Por eso estaba tan raro... -murmuró Tsunade por fin entendiendo el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

- .¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Naruto? -preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la mesa de Tsunade

- Ha robado un peligroso rollo, aprovechó el momento en que los guardias cambian el turno y entró. Descubrimos que había sido él porque varios testigos afirmaron haberlo visto salir de la sala portando algo, solo que nadie se fijó hacia donde iba. En ese rollo se encuentran técnicas muy peligrosas y entre ellas se encuentra la que puede quitar el sello que encierra al Kyuubi. -dijo Tsunade seriamente- Por eso queremos encontrarlo pronto, no sabemos porque motivo lo ha robado, si lo quiere para intentar aprender alguna técnica, para entregárselo a alguien y si ese es el caso si está siendo dominado por alguien o lo hace por voluntad propia.

De repente ante todos ellos apareció Kakashi que miró momentáneamente a su alumno. Tsunade fijó su mirada en él esperando que le diese algún tipo de noticia buena, pero después de ver que venía solo se temía que no era así.

- Tsunade-sama, no hay ni rastro por los campos de entrenamiento -dijo Kakashi seriamente

- Sería demasiado obvio que fuese a un lugar así... -dijo Tsunade que se había temido aquello- Bien sigue buscando por favor.

Kakashi se retiró rápidamente y continuó con su búsqueda mientras Sasuke se había quedado en la sala pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que Naruto llevaba en mente?.¿Es que pretendía romper el sello del demonio que llevaba en su interior? Y si ese fuese el caso, ¿para qué querría hacer semejante cosa?.¿No fue él mismo quien le dijo que el demonio de su interior estaría encantado de devorarlo? No, no creía que fuese eso lo que Naruto quería hacer, pero entonces... ¿Para qué demonios había robado aquel rollo? No creía que fuese lo del sello... Naruto no haría eso, no iba con su personalidad... Pero recientemente había descubierto que Naruto no era quien parecía ser.

En la sala apareció un hombre adulto, de gestos toscos, acompañado de la mujer que antes había estado hablando con Tsunade y, agarrado con brusquedad por la ropa por el hombre, estaba Naruto, con toda la piel llena de rasguños y agarrando el rollo con la otra mano que además estaba abierto.

- Déjame, sé andar -dijo Naruto molesto soltándose del agarre del hombre y mirando posteriormente hacia un lado con molestia.

- .¿Dónde estaba? -preguntó Tsunade intentando no mirar al rubio y dirigiéndose al ninja adulto.

- Estaba en el bosque donde realizamos la prueba del examen de ascenso -dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

"_Iban corriendo por el bosque, no creían demasiado posible que se hubiese metido en aquel lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un sitio poco frecuentado podía ser el sitio ideal para pasar desapercibido. Después de recorrer 2 tercios de bosque, en el rincón más alejado lo encontraron de pie, como si los hubiese estado esperando, lleno de rasguños y con el rollo abierto totalmente y esparcido en el césped del suelo._

_- Que rollo, me habéis encontrado antes de lo que me hubiese gustado... -dijo impertinentemente el rubio._

_- Naruto-kun, ya sabes que lo que has hecho es algo prohibido en la villa -dijo la mujer firmemente- Por favor, acompáñanos al despacho de la Hokage._

_- Como queráis -dijo Naruto cogiendo el rollo y acercándose a ambos tranquilamente._

_El hombre por precaución agarró a Naruto por la ropa y empezó a empujarlo delante de él, para disgusto de éste. No quería llevarse la sorpresa de que el, al principio, dócil muchacho cambiase de manera de parecer e intentase atacarlos por sorpresa. No creía del todo que aquello fuese posible, pero había visto muchos casos como aquel y prefería prevenir a curar."_

- Esas heridas... -preguntó Tsunade- ¿No se las habréis hecho vosotros, verdad?

- No, esas heridas ya las tenía por el cuerpo cuando lo encontramos -dijo el hombre- nosotros nos hemos limitado a traerlo de vuelta tal y como se nos ordenó.

Naruto seguía mirando hacia otra parte, Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que éste diese algún tipo de explicación. Pero antes de eso y antes de que le diese tiempo a decirle algo a la misma Tsunade empezó a escucharse los pasos acelerados de alguien.

- N-no se puede entrar ahora, primero debo pedir el permiso de Tsunade-sama y entonces después... -decía la apurada voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta.

- Apártate del medio -dijo una firme y enfadada voz detrás de la puerta

Se escuchó un ruido como si hubiese lanzado al hombre que intentaba barrarle el paso, y de repente la puerta se abrió con un portazo y allí apareció Jiraiya con el rostro contraído en un gesto de ira. Naruto se giró y lo miró tranquilamente, con unos ojos que parecían estar preguntándole a qué venía tanto ruido. Sasuke observó al sannin algo sorprendido y vio como éste dirigía la vista hacia Naruto, que seguía mirándolo desafiante y parecía ser que aquel hecho hacía que la ira del sannin aumentase. Avanzó unos pasos rápidamente hasta plantarse delante del ninja rubio y el Uchiha observó con sorpresa como el sannin le pegó una sonora bofetada a Naruto, que se quedó con la cara girada y la mejilla un tanto más roja. Poco a poco se llevó una mano a la mejilla y giró la cara para mirar a Jiraiya con enfado.

- .¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? -gritaba en un tono elevado Jiraiya- ¿Es que acaso eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba?.¿No entiendes lo que se te dice?.¡Te dije que ni se te pasase por la cabeza pensar en ese estúpida técnica!.¿Y lo primero que se te pasa por esa estúpida cabeza de chorlito que tienes es robarlo?.¿Es que los sesos se te transformaron en serrín?

- .¡Jiraiya! -exclamó Tsunade para tranquilizar a su amigo que parecía haber perdido totalmente los nervios- Por favor tranquilízate, ¿quieres? -miró a los shinobi que se habían congregado a mirar el espectáculo- ¡Todos marchaos a vuestras faenas!.¡Rápido!

- .¿Qué parte del no te cuesta entender, eh? -prosiguió Jiraiya- ¡Si te dije que tenía que ser así tenía que ser así!.¿No puedes dejar de hacer estupideces de vez en cuando y comportarte como un adulto? -Naruto cerró el puño con rabia ante este último comentario.

- .¡Como yo me comporte o me deje de comportar no es tú problema!.¡No eres mi padre! -gritó Naruto mirándolo desafiante.

- Dime -dijo Jiraiya bajando el tono de voz pero sonando aún irritado- ¿Cuánto te ha dado tiempo a leer?.¿Has logrado aprenderla?

- No me ha dado tiempo -dijo Naruto pasándole bruscamente el rollo y después sonrió desafiante- Pero seguro que tampoco me hubiese dado tiempo a aprendérmela, después de todo solo soy un estúpido que se comporta como un crío y que tiene serrín en vez de celebro, ¿no?

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sonriendo y todos lo miraban con cierta intriga. ¿Era cierto, o quizás era una simple mentira y se estaba intentando burlar de todos los que estaban delante de él?

- Naruto, hablaré con el consejo para ver que castigo se te decide imponer. -dijo Tsunade seriamente- Por el momento puedes marcharte.

Murmurando un simple "bah" Naruto se marchó tranquilamente del despacho y a los pocos segundos Sasuke decidió marcharse detrás de él. Entonces Jiraiya dio un golpe a la pared con rabia.

- Este crío es rematadamente imbécil... -murmuró Jiraiya con enfado y con ganas de propinarle otro golpe a la pared.

- Jiraiya, me gustaría conservar mis paredes, ¿sabes? -dijo Tsunade mirando severamente al peliblanco- ¿Me quieres explicar de qué técnica le hablaste a Naruto?

- Le hablé de aquella maldita técnica que desmemoria parcialmente -dijo Jiraiya sentándose aún con enfado en una silla- Aquella maldita técnica sin nombre.

- Realmente eres un estúpido Jiraiya -dijo Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo que Jiraiya la mirase ofendido- ¿A quién se le ocurre ir hablando de técnicas prohibidas con jóvenes tan ambiciosos? Solo a un estúpido como tú se le ocurriría

Sasuke iba siguiendo a cierta distancia a Naruto, después de un rato en la misma situación Naruto se paró en seco y se giró a mirar a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

- .¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? -dijo Naruto enfadado mientras se seguía frotando la mejilla en la que había recibido la bofetada- ¿También me darás un discurso moral sobre que debo y no debo hacer?

- En realidad no venía por eso. -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mirando como Naruto se seguía masajeando la mejilla intentando hacer que el dolor se fuese.

- .¿Entonces? -dijo Naruto después de estar un rato en silencio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Era... una pregunta que tengo sobre... El demonio ese. -dijo finalmente Sasuke y viendo como Naruto lo miraba seriamente y dejaba de masajearse ya la mejilla- Es que en cierto modo me sorprende pensar que todas aquellas técnicas que en ocasiones me han sorprendido y ese poder es en realidad el poder de ese demonio el que te hace despuntar en tanta medida.

- Claro... entiendo -dijo Naruto entornando momentáneamente los ojos y después mirándolo seriamente- Supongo que estás diciendo que si tengo poder es gracias a ese demonio y que si me convertí en ninja fue seguramente por el poder de ese zorro estúpido. Pero de verdad que preferiría no haber tenido nunca a este bicho en mi interior, porque seguramente que no hubiese pasado por un infierno de soledad y desprecio como por el que pasé. Porque seguramente que todo hubiese sido muy diferente y aunque si no tuviese el estúpido zorro en mi interior no me pudiese convertir en ninja lo preferiría, porque seguramente mis motivos ya no serían los mismos. Es muy fácil y tranquilo convertirse en ninja simplemente por capricho, pero cuando uno quiere convertirse en ninja por todos los medios para conseguir algo, este camino se vuelve como andar por una cuerda floja, donde todos esperan con ansia ver tu caída.

- .¿Porqué te afecta tanto que yo lo sepa? No te he despreciado por ello... -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- tampoco veo la necesidad de ello. Es sorprendente, pero nada más. Si que es cierto que ese poder a veces es terrorífico, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

- Sinceramente, lo que me da más pavor es que vayas difundiendo el secreto sin que yo lo sepa, que entonces todos vayan sabiéndolo y que yo no lo sepa... Aunque no lo hagas, yo sentiré ese temor y empezaré a sentir que las miradas de los demás cambian aunque en realidad no lo estén haciendo. Necesito más tiempo y por eso fue por lo que robé aquel rollo.

- .¿Para ganar más tiempo? No lo entiendo... -dijo Sasuke mirando extrañado a Naruto.

Alguien se posó a unos metros detrás de Naruto, Sasuke dirigió la vista allí y vio al ninja de pelo blanco que miraba a Naruto seriamente aunque ahora parecía más calmado que antes.

- .¿Llegaste a aprenderla? -volvió a inquirir el ninja de pelo blanco tranquilamente- ¿Naruto estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Ya sabes lo que significa realizar esa técnica, si realmente la has aprendido. ¿Y aún así estás dispuesto a realizarla?

- .¿Q-qué técnica? -preguntaba desconcertado Sasuke pasando su mirada de Naruto a Jiraiya

- Una técnica que borra recuerdos parcialmente -dijo Naruto mirándolo tranquilamente- Una técnica prohibida.

- .¿Vas a hacerme olvidar lo del demonio? -decía Sasuke mirando a Naruto pensativamente

- Naruto, recuerda lo que te he dicho... -dijo Jiraiya- esa técnica puede ser tremenda, y no para él, sino para ti.

- .¿Para él?. ¿Que ocurrirá si la realiza? -dijo Sasuke mirando ahora el ninja de pelo blanco.

- Esa técnica ha tenido efectos devastadores en quien la utilizado -dijo Jiraiya con gesto grave- El primero perdió horas de memoria, el segundo perdió una infancia, el tercero perdió todos sus recuerdos, su personalidad, todo. Los efectos de esa técnica son aleatorios, lo mismo puede ser que no olvide nada, como puede ser que olvide todo y que hasta su personalidad sea borrada. Que ya no sepa quien es, quienes somos, como hablar, como caminar, qué le gustaba, que odiaba...

Después de escuchar todo aquello Sasuke comprendía porque la técnica había sido prohibida y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto que seguía impasible. Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño con rabia.

- .¿Estás dispuesto a jugarte tu vida para hacer que lo olvide? -dijo a disgusto Sasuke- Tampoco es algo tan grave, no tiene que asustarte tanto. No todo el mundo es tan horrible como has visto. ¿En serio merece la pena perderlo todo si así consigues que me olvide de eso?

- Sí... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente- Me jugaría la vida, me jugaría mis recuerdos... total la mayoría de mis recuerdos son malos. Así tengo la oportunidad de tener más tiempo para replanteármelo. Y si por un casual olvidase todo, no creo que fuese tan malo olvidar que ese estúpido bicho está en mi interior.

Naruto bajó la vista al suelo, lo que había dicho en cierta medida lo sentía. Pero era verdad que también le daba miedo perderlo todo, que olvidar todo, que la sensación de que podría desaparecer era aterrorizante. Pero en su interior sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo, no quería seguir ahora con aquel mar de dudas que cargaba sobre sus espaldas, era todo demasiado pesado y sabía que con algo más de tiempo podría hacerlo más ligero. Así que no quería pensárselo más, era cierto que había aprendido la técnica, le había dado tiempo y sin haberla probado nunca tenía la certeza de que podría realizarla con éxito. Empezó a hacer unos extraños sellos que no se utilizaban en ninguna de las técnicas que se enseñaban en la academia ante la sorpresa de los demás. Jiraiya iba a acercarse a detener a Naruto, pero observó como Naruto corría más de lo normal. Al parecer, esa técnica incorporaba un aumento de la velocidad física que ayudaba al hecho de que el que fuese a recibir tal técnica querría huir y así se evitaba permitir aquello. Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar recibir la técnica de lleno, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Naruto se detenía unos cuantos metros más allá. Jiraiya se quedó parado a escasos metros de donde se encontraba Sasuke, miraba a Naruto que aún permanecía de espaldas.

- Naruto... -llamó el sannin intentando obtener una respuesta por parte del rubio.

Pero éste no contestó nada, después de hacer la técnica no había querido ni moverse. Temía el momento en que los efectos secundarios de hacer la técnica viniesen, según había leído los efectos tardaban un tiempo en aparecer y variaban según la persona. Se listaban dos efectos en el rollo: el primero era un cansancio exagerado que empezó a entorpecer el movimiento hasta que se desmayó, el segundo que se listaba era la aparición de unas extrañas marcas en la piel que con el tiempo se acababan difuminando aunque dejaban un ligero rastro que no desaparecería nunca. De repente empezó a notar como le faltaba el equilibrio, se abalanzaba hacia la izquierda sin poderlo evitar hasta que chocó contra una pared. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, hasta el punto de ver borroso en ocasiones y se notaba extremadamente cansado, hasta el punto de que los ojos se le cerraban. Jiraiya se había acercado hasta el rubio corriendo en cuanto vio que se tambaleaba.

- .¡Oi, aguanta Naruto! -exclamó Jiraiya intentando que el muchacho no cerrase los ojos.

- E-ero-sennin... -murmuró lentamente Naruto y sus frases cada vez eran más y más lentas- Akatsuki... q-quiere...

La boca de Naruto se abrió para decir algo más pero las palabras murieron antes de ser dichas, sus ojos se habían cerrado y ahora el muchacho dormía apaciblemente. Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente y cargando en cada hombro a un chico se marchó hasta el despacho de Tsunade donde ambos podrían ser tratados.

Después de aquel incidente pasaron un par de días hasta que Sasuke despertó, después de un par de preguntas comprobaron como efectivamente la técnica que Naruto había ejecutado sobre él había tenido el efecto deseado y había borrado todo los recuerdos sobre el secreto de Naruto, incluido también el objetivo de los Akatsuki. Naruto, en cambio, no había despertado. Puede que fuese a causa del efecto secundario de la técnica que lo hubiese debilitado mentalmente, pero el caso es que el chico seguía durmiendo. Jiraiya entraba y salía del lugar, intentando estar el mayor tiempo posible para cuando éste despertase comprobar qué era lo que le había ocurrido finalmente a la mente del rubio. No fue hasta unos pocos días después, un día por la mañana cuando el rubio con un quejido se movió en la cama, abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Jiraiya miró al chico intrigado, esperando que dijese algo que le delatase si el peor de sus temores se había hecho realidad. Los ojos azules del rubio escudriñaban ahora al peliblanco extrañado.

- Anno sa Ero-sennin... -dijo Naruto con su tono habitual- ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

- Naruto... -dijo Jiraiya mirándolo esperanzado- Sabes quien eres, ¿verdad?

- .¿Eh? -dijo Naruto mirando raro a Jiraiya- ¿Pero qué dices Ero-sennin?.¿Ya has estado bebiendo y no sabes ni donde estas?

- .¡No digas estupideces mocoso! -gritó Jiraiya avergonzado- Bah, déjalo son cosas mías.

- .¿Y bien? -preguntó Naruto mirando curiosamente- ¿Porqué estoy aquí?.¿Cómo me hice los rasguños? Sé que Sasuke iba a decirme algo cuando volvió... pero no recuerdo nada más.

- Ah pues... -dijo Jiraiya que estaba en un aprieto sin saber que contarle- Cuando fuiste a hablar con Tsunade te caíste por las escaleras y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Por eso no te acuerdas de nada.

- Ah... entiendo... -dijo Naruto mirando tranquilamente a Jiraiya- Si que soy torpe a veces, mira que caerme escaleras abajo... Me podría haber matado.

- Si es que eres un torpe -dijo Jiraiya con desdén- Anda, vístete y vamos a comer algo de Ramen en ese lugar donde te tiras media vida. Invito yo.

- .¿¡Majide! -exclamó Naruto contento poniéndose de pie encima de la cama

- Sí, ¿pero quieres hacer el favor de bajarte de encima de la cama? -dijo Jiraiya viendo como el rubio se había subido.

- .¡¡Yatta!.¡¡Ramen gratis! -gritaba Naruto saltando encima de la cama hasta que efectivamente, resbaló y se cayó- Itte...

- Eres idiota... -murmuró mirando sin remedio a Naruto que estaba en el suelo.

**Pues sí... se acabó ù-uU Futuro Incierto pasó a mejor vida ToT Lloremos por él! Bueno, sinceramente a mí me gusta como ha quedado este capítulo y la parte de Jiraiya y Naruto (me refiero a cuando el sannin pega a mi niño) me gusta como ha quedado. Me la imagino en anime y me gusta xD hasta más o menos imagino que música le pondría xD .¿Qué pasa? Estoy muy mal xDDDD Buenop, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejasteis review, porque son los que animan a continuar y llegar hasta el final... Ahora que lo pienso ô.ó, si empecé este fanfic porque no tenía ninguno serio... ahora... ¡Me he vuelto a quedar sin fanfic serio! ToT Eso significa que ya pronto estaré dando la tabarra con alguno nuevo... puede ser xD Mejor me lo pienso, que tengo demasiados proyectos en la cabeza. Comento los reviews:**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**Me alegra que te gustase, me dices que actualice agitación... diría que ya lo hice antes de actualizar este... Ahora me tocará actualizar el retorno, que lo tengo un poco parado xDU. Espero que este también te gustase n.n**

_Nimtri, _**oh, me alegra que lo que escriba te haga sentirte de alguna forma, si te dejase indiferente me dejarías T.T xD Pues ala aquí está el desenlace n.n Espero que te gustase.**

_Kyroa-chan, _**Es que odio el pairing xDDDDDDDD Estoy tan harta de pairing que lo he acabado odiando xDDDDD. Y sobre lo de hacer más capítulos no lo creo, como mucho podría escribir aquel capítulo parodia sobre este fic que dejé para el final... Pero bueno n.n y me alegra que te gusten mis fics, espero poder seguir leyendo reviews tuyos n.n**

_Lovechii, _**aish q te cuesta leer eh? -o- xD en realidad ya casi no me acuerdo xD sip, se acabó xD siempre da pena cuando se acaba algo que te gusta u.u Y espero que te guste el capítulo final n.n**

_Tifa Uzumaki, _**todo de un tirón? Oh muchas graciasss :D Es que aburrirse da tiempo para que me pueda comer el coco xDDDDD. Seh, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke, staría wapo ô.o Te los lees todos y nunca me dejas review? ToT Que cruel! Pues que sepas que me hacen ilusión los reviews aunque no sepan que poner así que por favor revieweame (joer palabrita xD) más, que me guta ó.o Te leíste mis motivos y Falling Down (mi fic hijooo ToT xD) en un día! O.O Q fan, me alegra muchísimo que te enganchase de tal modo! nn Y gracias por tus cumplidos me alegran mucho como escritora, en serio n/n**

_Juegui, _**venga con los reviews raros xDDDDD me encantan. En realidad no me lo creo tanto u.u sino no me haría tanta ilusión ver como reaccionáis ante lo que escribo, o a veces x msn os enseñaría trozos para ver si os gustan. XD Es que en el retorno no puede dar más q pena, porque recibe de todos lados xDDDD ù-u me gusta tu chip anti-Peter (H) Yo le daba el dinero a Naruto (le pasa los euros a Naruto que se va contento) Arigato por dexirme q stá bien n/n**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**shii, di end u.u Es que Naruto es tan mega-cuchipú-adorable n/n. Qué pasa, el marujeo es una manera de vida u0u xD Bah a Sakura que le den xDDDDDDDDD Espero que te gustasee n.n**

**Bueno pues eso es todo! Espero que disfrutasen leyendo igual que yo escribiendo! n0n Nos vemos por fanfiction y aunque suene algo... publicista, por favor leed mis fanfics y dejadme reviews, con ese simple gesto que cuesta tan poco (soy como los anuncios de negritos de donaciones! o0o! XD) hacéis feliz a una pobre chica como yo ù-u xDDDDD Bueno me dejo de tonterías ya xD**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
